Taking a Fall
by MattII
Summary: My look at what might have happened if Mufasa had survived the stampede. Rated T for character death in later chapters.
1. Safety

I own only Daraka (Swahili for 'duty'), Hodari, (Swahili for 'strong'), Amini (Swahili for 'reliable') Mpenzi (Swahili for 'girlfriend') and Binamu (Swahili for 'male cousin').

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Long live the king," Scar sneered, and threw him backwards.

Mufasa was horrified, he'd been betrayed, and by his own brother. But there was nothing he could do about it now, so he just roared.

He fell, but landed across the shoulders of one wildebeest and the back of another, dragging them both down, and making the fall survivable. The last thing Mufasa saw before blackness came to him, was a wildebeest hoof pounding down within an inch of his muzzle.

Some of the wildebeest tried to veer, but pressure kept them bound together. Despite this many managed to jump or stumble over the king without seriously wounding him.

In time, the stampede passed, and the wildebeest that had been under him managed to scramble free and run. Minutes later Simba nudged his father, trying to rouse him, but Mufasa was unconscious, just barely alive.

After the hyenas had chased Simba off, Scar bent down to his brother and whispered, "you turned your back on me brother, I warned you about that." He sneered and continued, "but you see, with you and Simba dead, I am now the king, I have won."

Scar laughed loudly at that, until he saw the hyenas. "Is it done," he asked.

"Yeah boss," Shenzi replied, "the kid's never going to be a problem again."

"Good, good," Scar said, "now gather the pack, and have them meet me at Pride Rock."

"Aw, don't we get to eat him first," Banzai asked, "the cub wasn't much good."

"No," Scar said, firmly but levelly, "there'll be plenty of time for that later."

"All right," Shenzi said with a sigh, "come on you two, let's round 'em up."

Scar and the hyenas departed, and all had managed to miss the faint signs of life still in the former king.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Far away, in his baobab tree, Rafiki was troubled. Something was bad in the Pridelands, but he couldn't be sure what it was. Finally, he looked up to the sky through the canopy, and asked, "oh Ahadi, something is not right in Pridelands."

The breeze suddenly picked up, as if in reply, ruffling Rafiki's fur for a few moments. "A stampede, in the gorge," the mandrill asked, "but surely..." He turned to look in the general direction of the gorge, as if trying to see, what was going on over towards the gorge, and the desert boundary.

"This is bad," Rafiki muttered, descending to the base of the baobab, and looking again. Still wondering what could be going so badly at the distant point, almost at the edge of the Pridelands, he set out.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Man, what is it with you Daraka," one of the wildebeest asked the fidgeting one, "we're safe now."

"I don't know Hodari," Daraka said, "I still think we should go back, I mean, what were we running from anyway?"

"I don't know," Hodari said, "and whatever they were, they don't seem to be around here now, so I don't care much either."

"Now that I think about it, it seems weird," Daraka said, "I don't think it was lions, it certainly wasn't dogs, or cheetahs, or even leopards, so that just leaves hye..." He paused a moment, "... hyenas... ...but surely Mufasa wouldn't..."

"He's a king," Hodari said, "and a lion."

"Yes, but letting the hyenas in..." Daraka said, then his expression changed, and without another word, he headed back towards the gorge.

"Hey, where're you going," Hodari called after him, but got no response.

"We going after him then," another wildebeest asked, a few minutes later.

"No, Amini, we're not," Hodari replied, "if he wants to get himself killed let him do it."

"Yeah, but..." Amini said, then paused a moment, "...how're we going to explain that to Mpenzi?"

Hodari glared at Amini for a moment, then said, "you win then, let's go." As the two of them followed where Daraka had gone, he muttered under his breath, "damn you Daraka."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Things were not looking good. Daraka had given Mufasa's body as much of an examination as he could manage, and as far as he could tell, the lion was dead. He was just wondering what to do, when he heard a noise from further up the gorge. Straining his eyes, we could make out a vague figure, a monkey or something like one. As it got closer he could just make out that the figure was carrying something long and straight.

"Hey, what you doing there," the figure called, when he spotted the wildebeest."

"The, er, the king's here," Daraka replied, "and he's not looking good."

"And who are you," the figure called.

"I, er, my name's Daraka," Daraka replied, "and er, who are you?"

"I am Rafiki," the figure replied.

"R-Rafiki," Daraka asked, "the shaman."

"Yes," Rafiki replied.

As soon as Rafiki arrived, he began to examine Mufasa's body, and small smile came to his face, when, despite the damage, he detected the faintest signs of life. "Old friend," he said, despite knowing that the king could not hear him, "you are powerful indeed, to survive what you have been through."

Rafiki then checked Mufasa's body again. The king had at least seven broken ribs, both the collarbone and at least one leg were broken, and both the skull and the pelvis were likely to be cracked. And to add insult to injury a badly placed hoof meant that, if the king survived, his tail would have a permanent kink a third of the way from the tip.

"Is he dead," Daraka asked, indicating Mufasa's body.

"Almost," Rafiki replied, "now, tell me what happened."

Before Daraka could begin to explain, however, there were more hoof-beats, and a voice called, "you there Daraka?"

"Yeah," Daraka called back, "that you Amini?"

"Yep it's me," came the reply, "and Hodari really wants out of here."

"Friend of yours," Rafiki asked.

"He is," Daraka replied, before turning and calling, "you'll have to come and get me."

Hodari came forward, grumbling. "You'd better have a pretty good reason to..." he started, but stopped when he identified the body as Mufasa.

"Oh dear," Amini said, speaking for the first time, "was that us?"

"I think so," Daraka replied.

"What do we do now," Amini asked.

The answer became obvious, as, an hour later, Hodari emerged from the canyon, followed by Rafiki, and finally, Daraka and Amini, Mufasa astride their backs.

"Where now," Daraka asked, once they had reached the top of the canyon.

Rafiki glanced around, before pointing with his staff, "this way."

"I smell hyena," Hodari said, tensing a little, "a lot of hyena."

"Do not worry of such," Rafiki said, "I know of ways that we can use that will allow us to pass safely."

"Good," Daraka said, "because I really don't fancy meeting any hyenas at the moment."

"Follow me," Rafiki said grimly, and the three wildebeest followed Rafiki.

"Where are we going," Amini asked.

"The lands of king Binamu," Rafiki replied, "he will be safe there."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 


	2. Discussions

I own only Daraka (Swahili for 'duty'), Hodari, (Swahili for 'strong'), Amini (Swahili for 'reliable'), Binamu (Swahili for 'male cousin'), Dacta (Swahili for 'doctor') and Keshea (Swahili for 'watch').

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They had not got far into Binamu's lands when they were confronted by a lion, who could only have been the king, along with several lionesses. "Who are you," the lion, "and why are you here?"

"We seek refuge," Rafiki said, "our king Mufasa was recently wounded in a stampede, and the land now has many hyenas."

"How long ago was this," Binamu asked.

"Not more than hours," Rafiki replied.

"And the hyenas were in so soon," Binamu asked, "I find that intriguing."

"Yes, it is," Rafiki said, "but right now, there are more pressing concerns."

Binamu nodded, then asked, "You said this, Mufasa, was wounded in a stampede, how did it happen?"

"The stampede was in a gorge," Rafiki replied, "for some reason, Mufasa was unable to outrun it."

Binamu's mouth dropped open a little, "a-and he survived, he survived getting trampled"  
"Just barely," Rafiki replied.

"And who is the king now," Binamu asked.

"Mufasa's son, Simba, is due the kingdom," Rafiki replied, "but he is barely a cub."

"That is a difficulty, yes," Binamu said, "is there another male in the pride?"

There is the king's brother, Taka, or Scar, as everybody calls him these days," Rafiki replied, "but he is not a good choice."

"Why not," Binamu asked, "I should have thought the brother of a king would make a good

"Scar, is irresponsible," Rafiki said, "irresponsible, and worse, untrustworthy."

"Indeed, they are not good qualities for a king to have," Binamu said, "but I am minded to ask why you have chosen, even then, to come here, you're a shaman if I'm not mistaken, and wildebeest are free to roam wherever they choose."

"I am a shaman," Rafiki said, "but it is not for myself, or for the wildebeest, that I ask, it is for Mufasa himself."

"And why is that," Binamu asked, "don't you have a place, that... ...ah yes, the hyenas."

"Partly because of the hyenas, yes," Rafiki said, "but also because I know that Daraka is a more adept healer than I am."

"Well," Binamu said, after a few minutes, "return with us to Pinnacle Hill, we can decide what to do once we're there."

"Er..." Daraka started to say.

"Yes," Binamu asked, "you were going to say..."

"Will we be safe from hunting," Daraka asked, "sire?"

"But of course," Binamu replied, "you are, after all, going to beguests."

"Thank you sire," Daraka said, "I only regret that I cannot bow."

Binamu looked questioning for a second, then nodded, and said, "in some cases, there is a limit to the amount of esteem that can be given."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Tell me what happened," Binamu said to Daraka in particular, but to the four wildebeest in general. They were all at Pinnacle Hill, and the king had called in the lionesses.

"I, uh, didn't see much of it," Daraka said, the looks he and the others were getting from some of the lionesses was making him nervous.

"Then tell me what you know," Binamu said.

"We were grazing on the plain at the top of the canyon," Daraka explained, "then something, either a lioness or a hyena, panicked a few of the herd, which led to a stampede."

"How do you know it was a lioness or a hyena," one of the younger lionesses asked, "couldn't it have been a leopard?"

"Be quiet for now," Binamu said to the lioness, who then fell silent

Daraka returned his head so that he was facing the lioness who had spoken. "We aren't gazelle to fear our own shadows," he replied, "and it takes more than a leopard or a pack of dogs to panic us." Turning back to the king, he said, "I didn't see much in the canyon, just, what might have been a figure, near the top of the rock."

"And you," Binamu asked Hodari and Amini.

"There was a dark spot at the top of the cliff," Amini replied, "right in the sunlight, but still dark."

Daraka turned to look at Amini, and asked, "are you sure, I didn't see one."

"It was there," Hodari replied, "I saw it too."

"Did you go straight down the middle of the canyon, or off to one side," Daraka asked.

"Down the middle," Amini replied, "why?"

"So did I," Daraka said, "but I didn't see any dark spot."

"What's this," Binamu asked, "a dark spot that just appeared?"

"Must have been a figure," One of the other lionesses said.

"Yeah, but who," another asked.

"How am I supposed to know," the first lioness replied.

"So what have we," Binamu a dark figure at the top of a cliff, and possibly another figure trying to climb the cliff?"

"There was something else," Daraka said thoughtfully, "but I just can't put my hoof on it right now."

"Something else," one of the lionesses asked, "like what?"

"Just something that doesn't match up," Daraka replied, then rumbled in frustration.

They waited for several minutes, then Daraka said, "no blood."

"What," Binamu asked, "what do you mean?"

"There was blood," Daraka replied, "and no bodies either."

"And that means what," one of the lionesses asked, "the bodies could have been dragged off."

"They could have been," Daraka admitted, "but I didn't smell much in the way of lionesses."

"What did you smell," Binamu asked.

"Hyenas," Daraka replied.

"Hyenas," Binamu growled, "if I ever catch a single one of those mangy, lousy, stinking poachers..." He let the threat hang.

"Yeah, but they were all over the place by that time," Hodari pointed out.

"True, true," Daraka said, "so they might not have been around the canyon."

"That isn't helpful," Binamu hissed.

"I know," Daraka said angrily, "but it's all we've got till Mufasa wakes up, if he wakes up."

"What are the chances of that," Binamu asked, rhetorically.

"He'll live," Dacta replied from a pace or two left of Binamu's hind quarters, "he'll wake up, beyond that, even I can't be sure."

"I'm surprised he's even alive," Daraka said, "what with the fall, then possibly the stampede."

"He's tough, yes," Dacta admitted.

No-one spoke for several minutes, then Daraka said, "er, with all due respect, sire, being around so many predators is making us nervous, some more so than others."

"But you're totally safe," one of the lionesses said, "we're not going to hunt you."

"I know that," Daraka said, "but, sorry, it's an instinct thing."

Binamu nodded, then said, "Dacta?"

"Sire," Dacta replied, turning his head to look at the king.

"Could you find a place for our wildebeest friends," Binamu asked.

"I know of a place near my tree," Dacta replied, "and it will be easier to treat Mufasa if I have quicker access to my medicines."

"Good," Binamu said, "I don't think there is much more to discuss for the moment anyway."

Once Mufasa was placed in a safe position by Dacta's tree, Binamu said, "Keshea, watch him and inform me of any changes."

"Sire," Keshea said, giving a nod.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 


	3. A king awakes

I own only Daraka (Swahili for 'duty'), Hodari, (Swahili for 'strong'), Amini (Swahili for 'reliable') Binamu (Swahili for 'male cousin'), Dacta (Swahili for 'doctor') and Keshea (Swahili for 'watch').

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Nothing much happened for several days.

One morning, however, Mufasa stirred a little. Keshea reported this, and the former king was soon surrounded by at least half of Binamu's pride, and the three wildebeest.

"S'mba," Mufasa muttered.

Eventually, he opened his eyes a little, muttered, "wh'r' 'm" and glanced round, or attempted to. He gave pained hiss when he tried to raise his head, then seemed to pass out.

Hours later, he opened his eyes again, and, managing to turn his head and glance around, though it was far too painful to raise it. And the pain was not just limited to his head and neck either, but was all over his body.

"Where am I," he asked, "why the pain?"

"The lands surrounding Pinnacle Hill," Binamu replied "and you're in that much pain because you were trampled by a wildebeest herd."

"Simba," Mufasa said, anxiousness rising in his voice, and pain along with it, "Simba, my son, is he alive?"

"I don't know," Binamu replied, then turned to Daraka and asked, "his son?"

"We only found Mufasa's body," Daraka replied, "I didn't even know the prince was involved in this."

"H-how did I get here," Mufasa asked.

"You were carried here," Binamu replied, then indicated Daraka, Hodari and Amini, "by them."

"What," Mufasa asked, "how..."

"Hey, calm down," Daraka said.

Mufasa wanted more answers, and wanted to ask more questions, but the pain in his chest had been steadily mounting, and it was all he could do now, not to cry out. He needn't have worried, because, moments later, Dacta was hovering over him, and said, "that's enough for now, he needs to rest." No-one cared to argue with the shaman.

"The stampede," Mufasa said, once the pain had receded to manageable levels, "the betrayal..."

"Betrayal," Binamu asked, his voice rising a fraction, "who?"

"Scar," Mufasa replied, "but the stampede..."

"Scar," Binamu asked, "your brother."

"Yes, my brother," Mufasa replied, "Taka, Scar, he betrayed me."

"Your own brother betrayed you," Binamu asked, a hard edge in his voice, "are you completely sure?"

It was a few minutes before Mufasa spoke again, because his rising emotions were giving him pain, and it took him some time to get them under control. "Yes," he finally replied, "yes, I'm completely sure."

"Very well," Binamu said, "because you were a king, I will take your word on that."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Within an hour, a lioness had dragged a decent sized lump of meat over to Dacta's tree and dropped it in front of him. "Eat up," she said.

"Thanks," Mufasa said, "why?"

The lioness shrugged and said, "you were out three days."

'Three days,' Mufasa mouthed, half unbelieving, but the lioness nodded. He attempted to reach out to grab the lump of meat, but the moment he tried to move, his body was racked with pain.

"Nonono," Dacta said coming down from his tree and tapping Mufasa on the head with his staff "you must not move like that."

Though the tap had only been a soft one, it felt, at least to Mufasa, that it was very much harder, and the headache it set off was enough for him to groan. "Wonderful," he said, "you wouldn't happen to have any tips about how I'm going to eat while I'm like this would you?"

"You'll just have to find a way," Dacta said.

Mufasa sighed and asked, "how long am I going to be like this?"

"A moon, at least," Dacta replied, "possibly longer."

"That's a long time," Mufasa said, annoyed that he couldn't do anything about it.

"You're lucky to be alive," Dacta said.

"I know," Mufasa said, then, thoughtfully, asked "is Rafiki around here?"

"I am here old friend," Rafiki replied, from behind him.

"I thought you might be," Mufasa said, "tell me, how are things in the Pridelands?"

"Oh, not good," Rafiki replied, "already the hyenas are having an effect."

"Hyenas," Mufasa asked, alarmed, and tried to rise, but immediately regretted it. "Who let the hyenas into the Pridelands," he asked, when the pain had mostly died down.

"Scar," Rafiki replied.

"Scar," Mufasa asked, "but why..." He cut off as the pain in his chest began to rise again.

"Calm down," Dacta said, "or I'm going to have to give you another tap, or maybe even a harder one."

"Okay okay," Mufasa said, "I'll calm down."

Before anyone else said anything, there was a clatter of hooves, and Daraka arrived. "It's good to see you awake sire," he said, looking at Mufasa.

"Thank you," Mufasa said, a little perplexed, "who are you?"

"My name's Daraka sire," Daraka replied.

"And you are here because..." Mufasa asked, "hang on, didn't king Binamu say something about some wildebeests carrying me?"

"That's right sire," Daraka replied, "he was referring to us."

"Us," Mufasa asked.

"Myself and two of my friends sire," Daraka explained.

"Hm," Mufasa said, "why did you do it?"

"I really don't know," Daraka replied, "king Binamu asked me that some time ago, and I still haven't come up with a good answer yet, sire."

"You don't have to keep calling me that," Mufasa said, "I'm no king now."

"That may be," Daraka said, "but the Pridelands is no place to live anymore, or at least, it's not going to be for very much longer."

"Why not," Mufasa asked, interested.

"Hyenas are there now," Daraka replied.

"I'd heard they were," Mufasa said, "I wasn't sure if I believed it, or wanted to." He looked thoughtful for a few moments before asking, "how long have they been there?"

"Since about an hour after the stampede sire," Daraka replied, "I can't explain it, but that's the way it is."

"I think I can," Mufasa said, "but I can't deal with it right now." He paused a moment, then went on "and right now, I think eating is going to provide enough of a challenge, and right now, I'd like some peace to think about it."

"You want me to leave sire," Daraka asked.

"In the nicest possibly way, yes," Mufasa replied

"Very well sire," Daraka said, bowing and leaving.

"I too must leave," Rafiki said, "Scar will be getting suspicious."

Mufasa nodded, then said "thanks." Dacta had also gone quiet, and the lioness who had brought the lump of meat in had either left, or was waiting quietly nearby.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 


	4. Return to the Pridelands

I own only Daraka (Swahili for 'duty'), Hodari, (Swahili for 'strong'), Amini (Swahili for 'reliable') Mpenzi (Swahili for 'girlfriend'), Binamu (Swahili for 'male cousin') and Jumbe (Swahili for 'village elder').

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Oh, you're back," Hodari said, seeing Daraka approaching, "now can we cut out this ridiculous rubbish and get back to the herd?"

"You two can," Daraka said, "and if you do, tell Mpenzi what's going on would you?"

"Why don't you come and tell her," Hodari asked.

"I've got some thinking to do," Daraka replied, "and I can't think all that well with the herd around."

"Your thinking's crooked anyway," Hodari said, "I don't see how the herd could make it any worse."

"Well it does," Daraka said.

"Okay then, it does," Hodari said, "how much thinking do you need to do to tell your girlfriend what's going on."

Daraka didn't reply to this for several moments, then said, "more than you think."

"So you want 'us' to tell 'her' what's happening, why," Hodari asked.

"So I at least have time to think of an explanation," Daraka replied.

"So why not think of something on the way," Hodari asked.

"I'm not sure there's going to be enough time," Daraka said, just a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"I'm sure there..." Hodari started to say, then stopped to think. "Hang on," he said, then glared accusingly at Daraka, "you don't want time here to think, you just want to keep an eye on that damned lion, that's all."

"No it's not," Daraka retorted.

"Yes it is," Hodari said accusingly, "admit it, you care more for that, that, predator, than you do for your own girlfriend."

Both Daraka and Hodari were, by this time, pawing at the ground, when Amini stepped in and said, a little nervously, "okay, 'I'll' tell Mpenzi what's going on."

"What," Hodari growled rounding on Amini, "why the hell did you say that?"

"It stops the argument," Amini replied, then turned to Daraka, and said, "Hodari's got a point though, you do seem to care a lot about animals you don't know, so maybe you try caring a bit more about those close to you hm?"

The two wildebeest stared at each other for a few moments, then Daraka broke off and said, "yeah, I suppose you're right."

Amini, still staring, said, "I know I am."

Daraka was about to argue, but was cut of as Amini continued, "now look, I'll do what you want this time, because you're a friend, but unless you start really thinking about things, you're going to lose more than you can afford to, understand?" When the other Wildebeest nodded, he turned to Hodari, and said, "come on, before you two start anything else."

Just as Amini and Hodari were leaving, they were confronted by Binamu and four lionesses. "I just got word of a disturbance," the king said, "would you care to enlighten me?"

"Oh, nothing to worry about sire," Amini said, surprised that he was still calm in the face of Binamu and the lionesses, "it was a bit of a disagreement over a, er, personal issue of Daraka's, but it's solved now."

Binamu stared at them for a moment, then said, "very well, so long as it 'is' sorted."

"It is," Amini replied.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hey, monkey," said one of the trio of hyenas at the base of Rafiki's baobab tree, "boss wants to see you."

"Tell him I will be along soon," Rafiki replied "and it's 'mandrill'."

"Okay then, 'mandrill'," the same hyena said, "and he wants to see you 'now.'"

"Go and tell him I'm busy," Rafiki said.

"Not likely," the hyena replied, "and by the way, if you don't come down, I'm gonna pile hyenas up till we can come up, understand?"

Rafiki looked over the edge, and groaned silently, as the trio of hyenas turned out to be none other than the matriarch, Shenzi, and the two males that were her constant companions. He should have guessed, really, as none of the other hyenas, at least, even to his knowledge, were allowed to call Scar, merely 'boss'.

"Very well," Rafiki said after a few minutes, "Take me to Scar."

The hyenas nodded, and took up position around Rafiki as he made his way towards Pride Rock. Not a word was spoken during the entire journey.

"Ah, Rafiki," Scar said in a friendly voice, once they had reached Pride Rock, "perhaps you would care to enlighten me as to where you have been these past several days."

"What do you mean sire," Rafiki asked, faking surprise well.

Scar was taken aback for a moment, then said, with a grim smile, "no-one has seen you in over three days."

"That is usual," Rafiki said, "I am rarely seen when I am not needed."

"How do you know when you are needed," Scar asked.

Rafiki shrugged and said, "I just know."

Scar sighed, he wasn't in the mood for this kind of conversation so he switched topics. "And what happened to my brother's body," he asked.

"I put it in a, safe place," Rafiki said.

"Intriguing," Scar said, "perhaps you would like to enlighten me as to 'where'?"

"I removed it, with a little help," Rafiki said, "the body of a king needs ceremony, not scavengers."

"Hey, we're not..." Banzai began.

"Shut up Banzai," Shenzi said, cutting him off.

"But he..." Banzai began again.

"I said, shut up Banzai," Shenzi repeated, this time cuffing the male around the head.

Scar gave an annoyed sigh, and gave the hyenas a momentary glare, which shut them up. He then turned back to Rafiki, and said, "very well, I suppose the death of a king has to include a little ceremony, but..."

"Yes sire," Rafiki asked, after several seconds.

"Oh, nothing," Scar said, "go, but return here every morning."

"As you wish," Rafiki said, and left.

"And as for you three," Scar said, turning back to the hyenas, "I am somewhat disappointed."

"Yes bo-sire," Shenzi asked, her tone higher than usual. The two males kept silent, although Banzai did glance a few times in the matriarch's direction, slightly worried.

"Yes," Scar said, pointedly, "you three are supposed to be the pinnacle of the hyenas, but, oh never mind."

"Sure thing, sire," Shenzi said, "we'll er, we'll be off now." Without waiting for Scar to say anything, the trio left.

Unbeknownst to either the hyenas or Scar, Sarabi and Jumbe had been watching the conversation.

When the hyenas left, Jumbe said to Sarabi, quietly, "Sarabi it isn't my place to say, but I don't altogether trust Scar."

"Neither do I," Sarabi replied, "but why do you say that now?"

"Scar has told you both Mufasa and Simba died in the stampede, but it seems neither body was found."

"What are you suggesting," Sarabi asked.

"Perhaps you should check with Rafiki, about it," Jumbe said, "after all, Rafiki is the only one who seems to know where Mufasa's body is now."

Sarabi thought for a moment, then said, "yes, you're right Jumbe, in fact, I think I'll go and ask now."

"A good idea," Jumbe said, "the sooner you ask, the sooner you get closure."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 


	5. Truths and lies

I own only Daraka (Swahili for 'duty'), Hodari, (Swahili for 'strong'), Amini (Swahili for 'reliable') and Mpenzi (Swahili for 'girlfriend').

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Well, here we are back," Amini said, as he and Daraka approached the wildebeest herd.

"Yeah, finally," Hodari said, "now we can back to normal life."

"Not quite," Amini said, "remember, we've still got to tell Mpenzi what's going on."

"You mean 'you've' got to tell Mpenzi what's going on," Hodari replied, "I'm taking no more part in this crazy scheme of Daraka's."

"Okay then," Amini said, "I'll tell Mpenzi alone, but I can pretty much guarantee you won't be able to stay uninvolved."

"We'll see," Hodari replied, determined not to get pulled any further in.

Amil didn't hear him, having already started to search for Mpenzi. "Hey Mpenzi," he said when he found her.

"Oh, hey Amini," Mpenzi replied, when she recognised him, "have you seen Daraka around, I can't find him anywhere."

"Actually, he's the one I wanted to talk to you about," Amini replied, "er, could we find somewhere a bit more private?"

"Okay," Mpenzi said, perlexed, then understood what Amini was meaning. "Oh no," she said, "what stupid situation has Daraka gone and gotten himself into this time?"

"Er, tell you when we've found somewhere private," Amini replied.

"This way then," Mpenzi said, wondering if Daraka had got himself into trouble, or whether he was simply acting unusual, again. "So what's going on," she asked, when she and Amini were in private.

"Er, he's not actually in trouble," Amini replied, "but you're still not going to like it..."

"What is it," Mpenzi asked.

"He's made friends with a lion," Amini replied.

"A lion," Mpenzi asked, after several seconds, "Daraka has gone and made friends with a 'predator'?"

"It's not just any lion," Amini said, "I mean, that particular lion used to be the king of the Pridelands."

"I don't much care what it used to be," Mpenzi replied, "it's a predator."

"Yeah, that was Hodari's reply too," Amini admitted.

"Sounds as though at least one wildebeest is thinking sensibly then," Mpenzi replied, "but as for Daraka..."

"I like to keep an open mind myself," Amini said, "but even this is going a bit far..."

"An open mind is one thing," Mpenzi retorted, "but making friends with a predator?"

"Admittedly, we had just stampeded over him," Amini said, "and Daraka thins the stampede was started by hyenas."

Mpenzi stopped to consider this, then said, "well, I suppose, but he should have come to me first."

"Oh, believe me, 'I' told him that," Amini said, "I also said a few other things, just to make him see sense."

"Thanks," Mpenzi said, "but I think I'd like to talk to him myself."

"You want to go see him now," Amini asked.

"Not right at this very moment," Mpenzi replied, "could you give me a few minutes?"

"Sure," Amini replied, "I'm sure I can find something to do."

When Mpenzi returned to the herd, she searched around for a bit. when she found her mother, she said, "mum, I might be away for a while."

"Anything in particular," her mother asked, then shook her head, "no, don't bother, you probably wouldn't want to explain it anyway."

"Well, I don't want to go into detail," Mpenzi replied, "it's just that Daraka's got 'another' situation going."

"He has," her mother asked, "he always seems to be into something odd, still, he seems a nice lad really."

"He is nice," Mpenzi said, "I do wish he'd act a bit more, well, normal, sometimes."

"Well, I'm sure you'll be able sort it out," her mother said.

"Thanks mum," Mpenzi said, taking a few paces away, then stopped, returned, and whispered, "love you."

"And the same to you darling," her mother said, "run along now." Mpenzi nodded, and began to search for Amini.

"Aw, come on Hodari," Amini said.

"No," Hodari replied.

"Please," Amini said.

"Ab-so-lutely not," Hodari said.

"Is there something wrong," Mpenzi asked, approaching the two.

"Not really," Amini replied, "except maybe that, Hodari's too 'scared' to accompany us."

Mpenzi raised an eyebrow at Amini, who gave a small grin, as Hodari snorted and said, "I'm not..." He realised what he was saying, snorted, then muttered, "You'll pay for that."

"So you're with us then," Amini asked, apparently deaf to Hodari's last remark.

"This time," Hodari said pointedly, as the three moved off.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Rafiki," Sarabi said, approaching Rafiki's Baobab tree.

"Yes, oh queen," Rafiki said.

"Can I ta..." Sarabi began to ask, then glanced around, "can I come up?"

"You are free to do so," Rafiki replied, "but you'll have to be careful."

Sarabi nodded, then began to climb. On reaching the top, she found the most comfortable position she could, being careful not to disturb anything. She wasn't comfortable, but she wasn't planning on being here very long either. "Can I as you about Mu..." she asked, then her voice failed her.

"About Mufasa," Rafiki asked. Sarabi nodded, suspecting he probably already knew what she wanted, but let her say it anyway.

"I, is it really true," Sarabi asked, "is he really..."

"He is gone from here," Rafiki replied, "he is no longer with us." Both statements were technically true, inasmuch as Mufasa was no longer in the Pridelands, but he knew which way Sarabi would take it. He was sorry he had to put her through the grief, as well, but if Scar were to ever find out about Mufasa's survival...

"A, and Sim..." Sarabi asked, before her voice again choked up.

"Simba," Rafiki asked, and again, Sarabi nodded. "We never even found his body," Rafiki replied. He was greatly saddened by the loss of Simba, and made worse by the fact that, without a body, there could be no closure.

"Thank you," Sarabi managed to whisper, "I know I should trust Scar, but, but..."

Rafiki nodded, and murmured soothingly. He knew Scar couldn't be trusted, not after what Mufasa had told him, but he couldn't tell of it just yet either. All he could do at this point, he decided, would be to try to keep the pride in one piece.

"I, I'd better get going," Sarabi said, "I'm sorry if I troubled you."

"Not at all, oh queen," Rafiki replied, "we all grieve for your loss, but there is one thing."

"Y-yes Rafiki," Sarabi asked.

"You must stand firm," Rafiki instructed, "you must stand strong in the face your loss."

Sarabi couldn't speak for several moments, then she managed to say, "I, I'll try."

"Good," Rafiki said, "and if you ever want someone to talk to..."

"Than, thank you, Rafiki," Sarabi said, then descended the baobab. Once at the base, she sobbed for a moment, before deciding that she would do better to have the company of her friends.

Rafiki watched Sarabi, as the queen headed back to Pride Rock, watched, and wondered if she would need more help than friendship and talking, if she would need one of his brews, at least, for now. "Go in peace, Sarabi," he said to himself, "and may Ahadi smile on you."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 


	6. Misery and meetings

I own only Daraka (Swahili for 'duty'), Hodari, (Swahili for 'strong'), Amini (Swahili for 'reliable'), Mpenzi (Swahili for 'girlfriend') and Binamu (Swahili for 'male cousin').

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

'Damn the hyenas,' Sarafina thought, as she wandered through the Pridelands, with Nala by her side, 'and damn Scar for letting them in.' She'd started taking her daughter on walks a few days ago, after she noticed the cub slipping deeper and deeper into depression, and the walks acted as both exercise, and as a change of scenery, that would hopefully help the cause.

There was some muttering from behind Sarafina and Nala, and then an outrageous laugh, reminding the pair that they were not alone.

"Hey," Sarafina said, turning, and taking a pace towards the hyena pair that were tailing them, "you two had better start acting like civilised creatures, or else, shut, up!"

"You're in a bad mood," said the braver of the two hyenas.

"Yeah, I am today," Sarafina replied, "it comes with waking up to the sight of filth like you two in the Pridelands."

"Hey, we're not filth," the other hyena retorted.

"Just be glad I don't clean you two bits of dirt up," Sarafina said, by way of reply.

"You can't touch us," the second hyena said.

"Oh yeah," Sarafina said, then reached out, and almost playfully batted the hyena on the muzzled, "guess I just did."

"You wouldn't dare hurt us," the first hyena said.

"It'd be hard to get away with, yes," Sarafina said, her eyes narrowing a little, but believe me, if I really want to hurt you two, out here, I wouldn't leave enough to be identifiable."

Neither hyena made an answer, as they both knew quite well that out here, indeed, Sarafina could probably carry through with her threat.

Sarafina then turned back, and started walking. The hyena hung back a little more, before beginning to follow again.

A few minutes later, Sarafina spotted an out-of-character dot, and moved over to investigate. "Sarabi," she asked, when the dot resolved itself into the queen, "what, what's wrong?"

Sarabi didn't answer, but her quivering shoulders were enough to tell Sarafina at east a little of what was going on. "Mummy," Nala said, not quite as savvy as her mother, "why is queen 'rabi crying?"

"I'm not sure darling," Sarafina replied, although she was pretty sure it had something to do with the stampede.

"Hey, what's going on here," the first hyena asked, as the pair arrived, then gestured at Sarabi, "what's he doing out here?"

"I don't know," Sarafina replied.

"Guess I'll just have to find out for myself then," the hyena said, and moved over to Sarabi, "why're you out here?" A few seconds later, with getting a response, the hyena asked, "well?"

"Hey," Sarafina said, "why don't you just leave her alone, can't you see how she is?"

"I got questions," the hyena said, "and I want answe..."

"Leave her alone," Sarafina said, swiping her paw, claws extended, only a few inches from the hyena's muzzle.

"Hey, no need to get violent," the hyena said.

"Get lost then," Sarafina said.

"Why shou..." The second hyena began.

Sarafina whirled and put her muzzle inches from that of the second hyena, "because I said so."

"Good answer," said the first hyena, then approached his accomplice, and said, "let's go." Both hyenas scuttled off.

"Good riddance," Sarafina muttered, then turned back to Sarabi. "This is about the stampede," she said quietly, "isn't it?"

Sarabi nodded, but before Sarafina could ask anything else, Nala said, "mum, what's going on?"

"Be quiet a moment darling," Sarafina said, half-turning, and glancing at Nala, "I need to talk with Sarabi."

"Okay mum," Nala said, but was annoyed at her mother for not answering.

"Good girl," Sarafina said, then turned back to Sarabi, "were you down at the gorge?"

Sarabi shook her head, then in a voice so quiet it almost inaudible, replied, "R'fiki."

"Oh," Sarafina said, realising what that meant. "I'm sorry," she said, as she felt tears form, and slide down her own muzzle.

"Mummy, what's going on," Nala asked, a little distressed at seeing Sarafina's tears.

Sarafina wondered how to put across to Nala that they didn't trust Scar, without putting it so blatantly. "Sarabi's just been down to the gorge," she said, deciding that, though painful, a lie might be best.

"Oh," Nala said. Though she didn't fully understand why, she'd learned that the gorge had something to do with the stampede that had killed Simba and Mufasa.

Sarafina comforted Sarabi for a few minutes, then began to lead her, and Nala back to Pride Rock.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"How far away are we now," Mpenzi asked, once Amini indicated that they'd crossed the border, and were safe in Binamu's lands.

"Not too far," Amini replied.

"And what are these lands," Mpenzi asked, "I mean, what are they called?"

"I don't actually know," Amini replied, "but since they call their main feature Pinnacle Hill, I suppose they'd call it Pinnacle Lands."

"That is correct," said a voice from nearby, "these lands are indeed called the Pinnacle Lands."

"Huh," Mpenzi said, slightly confused, as the three wildebeest looked around. it was at this point that Binamu appeared, flanked by four lionesses, all in a stance that was not quite aggressive, and at the same time, not quite not.

"Ah, sire," Amini said, slightly nervously, "it's good to see you." Mpenzi looked wary, and Hodari tried to look as dangerous and unappealing as possible, without looking like he wanted trouble.

"Is it," Binamu asked, "and here I was thinking that lions and wildebeest disliked each other intensely."

"There are always exceptions sire," Amini said.

"Indeed there are," Binamu said, and looked the three over. "I assume you are going to ask me to ensure that your friend here is safe from hunting."

"I was indeed sire," Amini said.

"Well, I will grant it this time," Binamu said, "but I hope this isn't going to become a regular thing, or the wildebeest herds here might start complaining."

"No, I don't think it's going to become a regular thing," Amini replied.

"Good," Binamu said. He looked about to dismss them, then asked, "and just out of curiosity, 'why' is there a fourth one of you here anyway?"

"This is Mpenzi," Amini replied, "she's Daraka's future mate."

"Hu-hum," Mpenzi said.

"Well, alright, "Amini said, "she'd one of Daraka's friends, one of his good friends."

"Interesting," Binamu said, "though I don't really have time for an in-depth discussion."

"Yes," Amini said, "can we go sire?"

"You may," Binamu replied.

"Thank you sire," Amini said, as he began to lead Hodari and Mpenzi away.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	7. Pridelands problems

I own only Churo (Swahili for 'unlucky'), Jumbe (Swahili for 'village elder'), Binamu (Swahili for 'male cousin') and Keshea (Swahili for 'watch').

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Ah, it is yourselves," Scar said, when Sarafina, Sarabi and Nala arrived back at Pride Rock.

"That's right," Sarafina said.

"That's right, sire," Scar said, correcting her, "and I am given to understand that you offered violence to two of the hyenas."

"Threatened, Scar," Sarafina replied, "believe me, if I'd 'offered' them violence, they wouldn't have lived to tell you."

"Hm," Scar said, waving a paw dismissively, and moving on. He then turned to Sarabi, and said, "and I have a few questions to ask you, my queen."

"Such as," Sarafina asked.

"Nothing that is importance to you, Sarafina," Scar said.

"If it involves one lioness, it involves all," Sarafina replied.

"As you wish," Scar said, then turned back to Sarabi, "and what were you doing out in the Pridelands, alone?"

"Visiting the gorge," Sarafina replied.

"Sarafina," Scar said, "your insubordination and pushing in is getting a little irritating."

"Well Sarabi's in no mood to answer questions," Sarafina replied, knowing she was pushing her luck, but was willing to risk it.

"Very well," Scar said, audibly annoyed, "what was Sarabi doing out in the Pridelands, alone?"

"Visiting the gorge," Sarafina replied.

"Why," Scar asked.

"A mother has a right to grieve Scar," Sarafina replied, a little more hotly than she'd intended, "and a mate."

Scar glared at Sarafina for a moment, but realising that he wasn't likely to get any more out of her dismissed her, Sarabi and Nala with the wave of a paw.

"Come on Sarabi, Nala," Sarafina said, walking past Scar so close that they nearly touched. The queen followed.

"Th'nk you," Sarabi said, when they were past.

"We have to look out for each other a lot more now," Sarafina replied. Sarabi nodded to show she understood.

When they reached the other lionesses, Sarafina led Sarabi off to a corner to get over her grief, then rejoined the others.

"Why is Sarabi so sad," Churo asked Jumbe.

Churo was a young lioness, who'd joined the pride from outside more than two year before, after Mufasa had found her wandering the Pridelands alone. A possible reason for this solitary life very quickly emerged, as she seemed perpetually unlucky, despite the fact that she tried her best to stay out of trouble. The unusual 'affliction' had tested some of the pride's tempers to the limit, but she'd been allowed to stay on because of her nice nature.

"Mufasa and Simba are dead," Jumbe replied.

"But Scar already told us that," Churo said.

"I know he did, child," Jumbe said, "but Scar has always been distant from the pride, and suspiciously distant from real emotion most of the time as well."

Jumbe was the only lioness who'd ever referred to Churo as 'child'. This was because she was an old lioness, and despite being sterile and unable to bear young, had been caring and forgiving, and had consequently made a good mother-figure for the luckless younger lioness.

"Oh," Churo said, though she understood only a little better. Jumbe was going to sigh at her adopted daughter's naivety, but didn't, as she remembered that the younger lioness didn't really know Scar well enough to know the two sides of his personality.

"Do you think I should go over and help," Churo asked, "well, try to help."

"Well, it's a wonderfully caring idea Churo," Jumbe replied, "but not yet, give it a little while."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Binamu was troubled by the situation that was beginning to develop over the border in the Pridelands. He was concerned, distantly, for the wellbeing of the pride, but a more immediate problem for him was the fact that the hyenas were getting bolder about where they were, he'd even had to get rid of a few from his own land, those that had been careless enough, or bold enough to stray over the border.

Finally, he'd had enough, and decided it was time to do something about the problem. He called a meeting, and when the lionesses were assembled, said, "I think most of you know about the hyenas crossing the border."

"We do," said one of the lionesses, "and you're being too generous, letting them get out alive." There was an undercurrent of agreement, from most of the lionesses.

"A wise king gives a situation a lot of consideration before falling to violence," said Binamu carefully, "I am, however, moved to agree with you on this point."

"So now what," the queen asked.

"So now I offer no more mercy," Binamu replied, "any hyena that strays into this territory from now on, dies."

"Good," several lionesses called out.

"However," Binamu said, "even that will not come without warning."

"What do you intend," the queen asked.

Indicating a couple of lionesses, Binamu said, "you two, come with me." indication another pair of lionesses, he said, "you two find Keshea, and then the three of you will follow us up.

"You, you're going into the Pridelands," the queen asked, slightly shocked.

"I am," Binamu replied, "don't worry though, I'll be fine."

"What happens if they attack you," the queen asked.

"That's why I'm taking Keshea and two others, hidden," Binamu replied.

"And there's no way around this," the queen asked.

"Not if I want results," Binamu replied.

"Well, take care of yourself then," the queen said.

"And you," Binamu said, "and you can kill the next hyena that wanders in." When Keshea and the others had returned, he instructed them to follow, but remain hidden, and only emerge if they were under attack. This said, they set off.

They weren't far into the Pridelands, when they were stopped by a group of hyenas. "Get outta here rogue," one of the hyenas said, "you're not welcome."

"I'm not a rogue, I'm a king," Binamu said, "and as such, you have no right to impede me."

"You're on our lands," the hyena said, "you're a rogue." Binamu didn't say anything, but made an attempt to go around the hyenas, wherein, the hyena blocked him again, and said, "did you hear what I said?"

"I did," Binamu replied, "however, I know my rights, and I 'will' use them if need be."

"Was that a challenge," the hyena asked lowly.

"I dislike violence," Binamu said, then with lightning speed, pinned the hyena's head to the ground with a paw, "however, I will use it if necessary, do you understand.

The hyena swallowed, glanced at Binamu's other paw, then up at the king's glare, then squeaked, "yes."

"Good," Binamu said, letting the hyena up, "now, you run off and tell you're king that I'm coming, and that I'm not happy with him." The hyena didn't move for several seconds, so he almost roared, "go!" The hyena, along with several others, skittered off in the direction of Pride Rock.

Binamu cast a disdainful glance at the other hyenas still around before indicating to the two lionesses, and heading in the same direction the hyenas had.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	8. Confrontations

I own only Daraka (Swahili for 'duty'), Hodari, (Swahili for 'strong'), Amini (Swahili for 'reliable'), Mpenzi (Swahili for 'girlfriend'), Binamu (Swahili for 'male cousin') and Keshea (Swahili for 'watch').

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hey, Daraka," Amini called, as he, Hodari and Mpenzi approached their temporary sleeping place. "we're back, and someone wants to talk to you."

"Okay," Daraka said. A few moments later, he appeared, and said, "hi, gu... oh, Mpenzi?"

"Yep," Mpenzi replied, her voice level, "and you have some explaining to do."

"I'll be right with you," Daraka said, then disappeared.

"Guys, could you give us a moment," Mpenzi asked.

"Sure thing," Amini said, then turned to Hodari, "come on." The two wildebeest turned and left, leaving Mpenzi alone.

A few moments later, Daraka appeared again. "Ah, he said, when he saw that Amini and Hodari were gone, "look, I can explain everything."

"I've only got one question," Mpenzi said, stepping forward, "why?"

"I, I don't know," Daraka replied, "look, I'm really sorry..."

"Cut it, Daraka," Mpenzi said, "I'm not that bothered about it."

"You, you're not," Daraka asked surprised.

"Not about that," Mpenzi replied, "I would like to know why you didn't come to tell me about it."

"I, things were a little tense for a few days," Daraka said, "it didn't look like Mufasa was going to live."

"Mufasa being your new friend," Mpenzi asked, "a 'predator'?"

"He 'was' the king," Daraka replied, apparently, slightly hurt, "and it was us that was responsible for almost killing him in the first place."

Mpenzi stared hard at Daraka. She was angry about what had gone on, they 'both' knew that, but she could feel her anger fading a little now. She never could stay angry with him for very long, she knew, she cared for him too much. "I was worried about you," she said finally.

"I know," Daraka said, "and I'm sorry, but I had to do it."

"Amini said you thought the stampede was started by hyenas," Mpenzi said, "whatever gave you that idea?"

"We don't scare very easily," Daraka replied, "it'd take a lot of scare to set off a stampede."

"Yeah, but it only takes a few to actually start a stampede," replied Mpenzi.

"That's true," Daraka admitted, "but the important thing is, you actually have to scare several in one place to start it off."

"And hyenas could do it," Mpenzi said, "but then again, so could lionesses."

"It didn't 'smell' of lionesses, where it started," Daraka said, "and it certainly did smell of hyena, in fact, it reeked of hyena."

"But even if it was hyenas," Mpenzi said, coming back to reality, "and how would we ever know, what could we do about it?"

"Not much, unfortunately," Daraka replied, "but the thing is, we know now."

"Suspect," Mpenzi said, "you don't know, you suspect."

"Okay, suspect," Daraka said, "but do you trust me on it?"

"Yes, yes I do," Mpenzi said, "if what you've just told me is true, I'll believe you."

"I swear it's true," Daraka said.

"Then I believe you," Mpenzi said.

"Thank you," Daraka said.

"But you're going to have to make concessions," Mpenzi said.

"What kinds of concessions," Daraka asked.

"Concessions," Mpenzi said, "like spending some time in the herd."

"But..." Daraka began.

"You need it," Mpenzi said.

"I don't do well in crowds," Daraka protested.

"Then you can at least spend some time with me," Mpenzi said, exasperated.

"I'll, think about it," Daraka said.

"You do that," Mpenzi said, "meanwhile, I'll be back with the herd."

"Yeah," Daraka said, as he watched Mpenzi, then he called, "bye."

"Well, I'm ready to go back," Mpenzi said, when she reached Amini and Hodari.

"Good," Hodari said, then muttered, "spent too much time here anyhow."

"So," Amini said, when they were underway, "get anything out of him?"

"Out of Daraka," Hodari asked, "hah."

"A little," Mpenzi said, glaring at Hodari a moment, "not much, but a little."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The closer they got to Pride Rock, the more Binamu noticed the effect the hyenas were having.

As they reached the base of what must have been Pride Rock itself, they were met by a thin, almost gaunt, dark lion, with a black mane, flanked by enough hyenas to make Binamu uncertain. On the rising slope of the rock were several lionesses, looking attentive. "Who are you, rogue," the lion asked, sneering slightly.

"I'm king Binamu," Binamu replied, "and there's a few things I'd like to discuss with your king."

"Well, what are they," the lion asked.

"I will discuss them, with the king only," Binamu said.

"I 'am' the king," the lion said, "king Scar."

"Then I'll discuss them with you," Binamu said.

"And they are," Scar asked.

"The hyenas," Binamu replied, then before Scar could say anything, came forward a step, "keep them on your side of the border."

"Oh dear," Scar said, "are you having trouble with them?" He then turned and barked, "Shenzi."

"Yes boss," a female hyena said questioningly, approaching Scar.

"What's this I hear about hyenas crossing the border," Scar asked, then turned to Binamu, "where is this border anyway?"

"On the northern edge of your territory," Binamu replied.

"Well, Shenzi," Scar asked.

"Not all of the hyenas follow me you know," Shenzi said, slightly bitterly.

"Don't they," Binamu asked, "oh, I do pity you." He smirked when Shenzi gave him a glare.

Scar made a throat clearing noise. "Well," he said, once he'd got Binamu's attention again, "you have come to complain to me about the hyenas, but what have you done about it?"

"I've just removed them," Binamu replied, "up until now."

"And there's a change from now on," Scar asked.

"Indeed there is," Binamu replied, "from now on, any hyena on my land is going to die."

Unexpectedly, there was a bark from the hyenas who'd been assembling, then suddenly, they charged, engulfing the king and his two lionesses.

Things might have gone bad for Binamu, had not, at that moment, Keshea and her two lionesses charged into the fray, along with several of the Pridelands lionesses.

The battle was soon over, a victory to Binamu and the lionesses, although none of them got away unscathed.

Binamu then walked up to Scar and Shenzi, and said to the king, "I should kill you now, but it'll just cause too much trouble." He then turned to the matriarch, and said, "and as for you..."

Shenzi yelped when Binamu slashed her face, then watch with hatred as the king, turned and walked away.

Once he was among his lionesses again, Binamu turned and called, "I gave you a warning, I suggest you take it 'very' seriously." Then he, and his lionesses turned and head north towards the Pinnacle Lands, while those Pridelands lionesses that had gotten involved in the fight, retired to Pride Rock to lick their wounds, both figuratively and somewhat literally, unsurprisingly, not very eager to stay around to be punished.

Scar's mind, however, wasn't on punishment. For the first time since he had become king, he was uncertain about the future, in the face of this latest development.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	9. A heinous act

I own only Churo (Swahili for 'unlucky') and Jumbe (Swahili for 'village elder').

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The lionesses were relaxing after a hunt, when Scar walked up to Sarafina and said, "come with me, and bring your daughter." She was about to refuse, when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw several hyenas approaching. Reluctantly, she picked up Nala and followed him.

Scar led them to another part of Pride Rock, then turned and said, "and now I must do something I would rather not do." He began to approach Sarafina and said, "now give her to me, please."

"No," Sarafina growled, "no Scar, I won't let you take my daughter."

"Sarafina," Scar said, then his tone changed from warning to kind, "I swear, I'll make it as painless as possible, she won't feel a thing."

"No, Scar," Sarafina growled, a little louder. Nala herself remained silent, too scared to say anything.

"Better do what the boss says," said a voice from the ledge above and behind Sarafina, who turned and saw, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed.

"Shut up Banzai," Shenzi said.

"Y-you, you wouldn't," Sarafina stammered, lowering Nala, unable to believe that Scar would get hyenas to kill her.

"What," asked Scar, feigning an angry tone, "are you three doing?"

"Er, relaxing boss," Shenzi replied. Ed laughed nervously.

"Really," Scar asked sweetly, "well, please go away."

"Er, sure thing boss," Shenzi replied, then to the others, "come on."

"Now, Sarafina," Scar said, when the hyenas were gone, "there are rules, you understand?"

"But, but," Sarafina protested, "Mufasa never..."

"My brother," Scar said, interrupting, "was rash, he let standards slide, I do not intend to do that." He thought for a moment, then said, "however..."

"However, what," Sarafina asked.

"I think I can see a way clear," Scar said, "but, unfortunately, sacrifices have to be made."

Sarafina narrowed her eyes and asked, "what sort of sacrifices?"

"Mm," Scar said, "become my mate."

"What," Sarafina burst out, "if you so much as think..."

"Ah ah ah," Scar said, then pointed at Nala.

Sarafina glanced at her daughter, then closed her eyes and gave a deep breath. "Very well," she said, "I will become your mate if you will spare my daughter."

"Very good," Scar said, "of course you realise that this doesn't mean you will become queen." Sarafina nodded. "I will call for you when I want you," he said, "now, go."

Sarafina couldn't speak, not without breaking down, so she gently picking up Nala. As she turned to leave, her eyes began to tear. Though she couldn't see it, Scar smiled when a few tears hit the ground.

Sarafina returned to the other lionesses, then put Nala down carefully, found a corner and quietly sobbed. Sarabi noticed, went over and asked, "what did Scar do?"

Sarafina didn't say anything for a moment, then managed to say, between sobs, "forced... ...his mate... ...save Nala..."

"Oh he did, did he," Sarabi asked, her voice going flat and hard, "I think I'll have to have a word with him about that." She paused for a moment, then said, "and I think I'll do it right now."

With that, she headed in the direction of the cave. "Scar," she said, entering the cave.

"Yes, what do you..." Scar began to say, then turned, "oh, it's you, Sarabi."

"Yes, it's me," Sarabi replied, approaching, "and I need to talk to you about something."

"Really," Scar asked, "and what would that be?"

"I'm sure I don't need to tell you," Sarabi said angrily, "but I'll do it anyway."

"Yes, yes, get on with it," Scar said.

"I've come about Sarafina," Sarabi said, "or more precisely, your blackmailing her to become your mate."

"I will need an heir sooner or later," Scar said, "and besides, I have the right, I am the king after all."

"You're a tyrant," Sarabi replied hotly, "how any respectable king could..."

"You came here for a reason," Scar asked pointedly.

"I did," Sarabi growled, glaring at Scar, "but it looks as though I'm wasting my time."

"Then why are you still here," Scar asked.

"I'm not sure," Sarabi replied, "maybe I thought you had a heart, obviously I was wrong."

"Get out," Scar said.

"Gladly," Sarabi replied, leaving. Once outside, she shot the most hateful glare she could muster at the cave-mouth, then stalked off. When she reached the other lionesses, she noticed Jumbe had moved, and was talking with, or at least, trying to talk with, Sarafina.

"Jumbe," Sarabi said, "can I talk to you in private?"

"Of course, Sarabi," Jumbe said, "at Solace?" She wasn't as formal towards Sarabi as most of the other lionesses were, but the queen had never minded. She was also the oldest lioness in the pride, having been born during the reign of Mohatu. She was also trustworthy, and could be relied upon to keep secrets.

Sarabi nodded. Jumbe quietly called Churo over and instructed her to give Sarafina as much moral support as possible, then followed the queen, as she headed towards the portion of Pride rock known as Solace. It was so-called, because, as much as he seemed to be keen on unity, Scar had consented to banning hyenas from a few areas in and around Pride Rock, the same way he had banned the lionesses from certain spots in and around the Elephant Graveyard.

"What's going on," Jumbe asked, when the two lionesses were alone.

"Scar is forcing Sarafina to become his mate," Sarabi replied, "supposedly he wants an heir, but I'm not so sure myself."

"That is despicable," Jumbe exclaimed scathingly, "utterly despicable."

"Agreed," Sarabi said emphatically.

"And I suppose he's threatening Nala to get her to do his bidding," Jumbe said coldly.

"He is," Sarabi said, "even I didn't think he'd sink that far."

"No-one decent should be able to," Jumbe said scornfully, "have you tried talking to him?"

"I have," Sarabi replied, "I'd hoped it would help a little, but it didn't."

"Well, at least you tried," Jumbe said.

"I know, but I still don't like," Sarabi said, then asked, "is there anything else I can do about this?"

"You could try talking to Rafiki," Jumbe said.

"I suppose I could," Sarabi said, "I'm not sure what good it would do though."

"You said Scar wanted an heir," Jumbe said, "what do you think he would do if Sarafina turned out to be, sterile."

"Sterile," Sarabi asked, looking at Jumbe, "how do you mean 'sterile'?"

"Oh, I'm sure there are ways of stopping a lioness from breeding," Jumbe said, "at least, temporarily."

"I hadn't thought of that," Sarabi said, then smiled at Jumbe, "and I thank you for suggesting it."

"We must always look after each other," Jumbe said in reply, "it was true before, and it's even more so now."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	10. Relationships

I own only Daraka (Swahili for 'duty'), Hodari, (Swahili for 'strong'), Amini (Swahili for 'reliable') Mpenzi (Swahili for 'girlfriend'), Binamu (Swahili for 'male cousin'), Mkubwa (Swahili for 'older sister') Kibwana (Swahili for 'prince/eldest son') and Churo (Swahili for 'unlucky').

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Daraka was just bending to crop some grass when a voice behind his said, "Daraka."

"Yes," Daraka replied, raising his head. He turned, and found himself looking at Mpenzi.

"You ready to spend some time being normal," Mpenzi asked.

"This is norm..." Daraka began to reply.

"This is not normal," Mpenzi said sternly.

"Well..." Daraka began again.

"Daraka," Mpenzi said giving him a slightly pained look, "you're different, I can accept that, but could you please act normal at least some of the time?"

"Well, when you put it that way," Daraka said, "I guess I have been a bit getting a bit obsessed with this, haven't I?"

"Yes you have," Mpenzi replied.

Daraka looked up, the amount of 'pained' in the expression had risen a little. "Okay, sorry," he said, "I really am."

"I know," Mpenzi said, nudging him, "it's just, I get worried about you, I really do."

"Thanks," Daraka said, "and you know, I do care about you, even if it doesn't look like it."

"I care about you too," Mpenzi said, "now, come on, let's go, and don't even think about trying any excuses."

"Well, can I at least go and tell Mufasa," Daraka asked.

"I suppose so," Mpenzi said, giving Daraka a slightly sideways glance, "but I'm coming too."

"As you wish," Daraka said.

When they reached Mufasa, Daraka said, "sire."

"Hm," Mufasa said, turning to look. "Ah, Daraka," he said, when he recognised the wildebeest, "what have I said about the 'sire' thing?"

"I know," Daraka said, "I just can't seem to..." He stopped when Mpenzi nudged him, then said, "ah, right, we're just going back to the herd sire, for a while at least."

"Right," Mufasa said, "well, good luck then." 'I'm not sure why they came to tell me,' he though, 'nice of them though, I think.'

"Thank you sire," Daraka said, then he and Mpenzi turned and left. "And nod for Amini and Hodari he said, when they were a little way away.

"Nope," Mpenzi said, "they've already gone back themselves."

"Have they," Daraka asked, then tried to remember, "ah, yes, they did, didn't they?"

"Yes they did," Mpenzi said, "and it's high time we were going as well."

"Okay, okay," Daraka said, "let's go then."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Several tens of days had passed since Mufasa had woken up. He was still almost immobile, but things were easier now.

He'd been bored for some of the time, although he'd been interested for more of it, because of the conversation. He hadn't known, for example, that Binamu was actually his cousin by way of his mother, Mkubwa, having been Ahadi's older sister, who had run off when she had found out that her younger brother's birth had meant that she was no longer heir to the Pridelands.

Having run off, Mkubwa had lost contact with her family, and had wandered around, lost, before chancing upon, and falling in love with, a young lion. They'd formed a permanent relationship, and then the lion revealed his secret. The lion, it had turned out, was a prince in self-imposed exile, after his brother had been killed in a cubhood accident.

In the fullness of time, the prince and Mkubwa returned to the lion's territory, the Pinnacle Lands, where the lion had eventually become a king, and had chosen her as queen, though she'd never re-established her links with the Pridelands.

This morning, Mufasa was feeling depressed. He'd been thinking this morning, of the death of his son, the betrayal of Scar, his own brother, and wondering at the fates of his mate Sarabi, and of the pride.

Mufasa was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts by a tugging on his mane. "What's going on," he asked. No-one replied, but the tugging, as well as the associated growling and grunting of a cub climbing his mane gradually got higher, then there was a weight on the top of his head.

He looked up, and into view came the upside-down face of a cub. "Hello uncle 'fasa," the cub said.

"Hello Kibwana," Mufasa said to the cub, "did you enjoy that?"

"Yep," Kibwana replied. The cub was Binamu's son and as such, a prince. He was also adventurous, and good at being a nuisance, and it didn't help Mufasa's depression that he was so much like Simba had been.

Suddenly, another voice said, "Kibwana, where are you?"

"Over here mum," Kibwana replied, "with uncle 'fasa." Mufasa wasn't his actual uncle of course, but it was close enough.

"Kibwana, get down from there," the queen said, when she appeared.

"Aaw, mum," Kibwana said imploringly, "do I have to?"

"Yes," the queen replied. As Kibwana made his descent, the queen turned to Mufasa, and said, "I'm sorry about that sire, he's just so undisciplined."

"I understand," Mufasa said, then his face fell a little, "my own son was, similar."

The queen fell respectfully silent. She couldn't really comprehend the loss, she knew, and despite all the trouble Kibwana had been, neither did she ever wish to go through it.

The moment was broken when Mufasa heard a growling, and felt a tug on his tail. He turned to look, and saw Kibwana attacking his tail tuft. "Hey," he said, flicking his tail.

"Kibwana," the queen said, "what did I tell you?"

"Sorry mum, sorry uncle 'fasa," Kibwana said looking up, his expression worried and pitiful.

Mufasa softened at the sight. He hadn't meant to get the Kibwana into trouble, and he knew the queen was more exasperated than angry. Deciding he might be able to do something, he turned back to the queen, and asked, "would you like me to look after Kibwana for a while?"

"Cool," Kibwana said, before the queen could say anything. He then turned to his mother, and asked, "can I mum, I promise not to run off."

"Well, er..." the queen said, then turned to Mufasa, "you wouldn't mind, would you, sire."

"Please," Mufasa said, "you really don't have to bother with the sire, and yes, I'd be happy to give you a bit of a rest."

"Well, okay..." the queen said, conceding that a break without having to worry about Kibwana would be quite welcome.

"Yeah," Kibwana exclaimed.

"...but be good," the queen said.

"Okay mum," Kibwana said.

"Thank you sire," the queen said to Mufasa, "this means a lot, you know."

"I do know," Mufasa reassured her, "I really do."

"Hey, uncle 'fasa," Kibwana said, when the queen had gone.

"Yes Kibwana," Mufasa asked.

"Can you tell me a story," the cub asked.

"Well..." Mufasa said, as if considering.

"Please," Kibwana pleaded, with a big grin.

"Okay then," Mufasa said.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	11. Changes in the Pridelands

I own only Churo (Swahili for 'unlucky') and Jumbe (Swahili for 'village elder').

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Scar was lying in the cave, thinking. Being a king was turning out to be a lot more time-consuming and difficult than he'd thought it was going to be. He was also disgruntled at the fact that Sarafina, despite his 'special attention', still wasn't pregnant. Obviously, this had something to do with Nala's birth, but what of it, she was useless except as a hunter, so he'd need a new mate. Casting around for possible candidates, he recalled that Churo had come to availability recently, and other than, or perhaps, despite, her continuous bad luck, she seemed remarkably healthy.

Yes, Scar thought, Churo would make an excellent mate, and there was nothing obviously wrong, either...

Scar's thoughts were interrupted, when, from the mouth of the cave, there came a throat-clearing noise. He sighed, coming back to reality, and asked, "yes?"

"I bring the morning report, sire," Zazu replied.

"Very well," Scar said, "come in." He was feeling a little tired, and was loathe to do 'the duty' as it was called, when he suddenly realised that he didn't have to do it himself. As Zazu entered, he called, "Shenzi."

"Oh look," Banzai said, when he, Shenzi and Ed arrived, "beaky's here."

"Shut up," Shenzi said, to Banzai, then turned back to Scar, "you wanted us boss?"

"Indeed I did," Scar said, "Zazu has brought the morning report."

"So," Banzai asked, "what's that got to do with us?"

"Today, 'you' three will be doing 'the duty'," Scar said.

"Ah, what," Banzai asked, "why us?"

"Other than the fact that it should be second nature to you anyway," Scar replied, "I have other matters that need my attention."

Shenzi sighed, and said, "yes boss." She then turned to Zazu, and said, "okay, cough it up dodo."

After several false starts, and much nervous stuttering, Zazu gave the morning report. When he'd finished, Scar asked, "any questions?"

"Not really," Shenzi replied, though she knew she was struggling to remeber everything, and she was hoping Banzai and Ed might be able to help her, with the remembering, if not the actual problems.

"Then good luck," Scar said, dismissing them. He then turned to Zazu, who was also leaving, and said, "have you breakfasted this morning Zazu?"

"Indeed I have," Zazu replied.

"Then come with me," Scar said, and he rose.

"Sire," Zazu asked, unsure of what was going on.

"Zazu," Scar said, a little more insistently, "come with me."

"Yes sire," Zazu said making his way over to Scar.

When they reached the back corner of the cave, Scar shifted some of the debris aside, and revealed a mostly intact rib-cage of some herbivore or other. Pointing to the open end of the rib-cage, Scar said, "in."

"S-sire," Zazu asked, now a little worried.

"I said, get in," Scar said, just a touch of malice in his voice.

"Yes sire," Zazu said, and entered the rib-cage. He squawked a moment, when Scar blocked up the end of the rob-cage with a shoulder blade that would be far too heavy for the hornbill to shift, then turned to scar, and asked, "what's going on sire?"

"You don't do anything in particular after delivering the morning report do you," Scar asked.

"I usually, used to, escort the king while he carried out 'the duty'," Zazu replied, "but apart from that..."

"Well, I'm sure Shenzi will be capable of carrying out the duty today," Scar said, "even given those two idiots who follow her around, and I know you absolutely abhor the hyenas."

"Well, yes, sire," Zazu said, "but..."

"Good," Scar said, "that's all cleared up then." He looked thoughtful for a moment, and said, "and now, I have an urgent matter of state to attend to."

"Sire," Zazu asked, but got no reply. As Scar walked off, Zazu called a little more urgently, "sire."

"Oh, hush Zazu," Scar said, when he reached the mouth of the cave, "I won't be long."

Scar walked down to where the lionesses were socialising, and said, "Churo."

"Yes, sire," Churo asked in reply.

"Come with me," Scar said, "I want to talk to you."

"Yes sire," Churo said.

"I don't like the sound of that," Sarabi said.

"Neither do I," Sarafina said, "what about you J..." she stopped, when she saw Jumbe following Churo and Scar, at a distance.

"You wanted me sire," Churo asked, when they were a good way from the other lionesses.

"Indeed I did," Scar said, "you are to be my new mate."

"Bu... I... wh..." Churo said, not knowing how to respond.

"Yes, it is a bit abrupt," Scar said, "however, it is also necessary."

"Like hell it is," Jumbe said, appearing, "you leave her alone Scar."

"Ah, Jumbe," Scar said, turning to regard her, "I don't recall inviting you into this discussion."

"Churo's my daughter Scar." Jumbe said coldly, "I have an obligation to her wellbeing."

"You raised her a little way," Scar retorted, "you are hardly her mother."

"I am her mother Scar," Jumbe replied, "I may be no blood relation to Churo, but I love her like a mother, and that counts."

"An interesting notion," Scar said, thoughtfully, "I shall have to think about it further."

"You do that," Jumbe said, "and in the meantime, you leave my daughter alone."

"I am the king, Jumbe," Scar said, "I command you, 'not' the other way around."

"You're no king Scar," Jumbe retorted angrily, "you're a tyrant."

"I am the king," Scar repeated.

"If you were half the king your brother was..." Jumbe said, letting it hang.

"I am twice what my brother was, "twice and more."

"And yet you have to enslave your own lionesses," Jumbe said coldly, then she leapt at Scar, "you'll never get my daughter!"

The fight was short but furious, and fairly evenly matched, Jumbe being a surprisingly good match for the younger, larger, Scar.

The moment they separated, four hyenas, hidden until now, leapt out, and pinned Jumbe to the ground. Scar took a moment to sneer at the pinned lioness, then approached Churo, and said, "you are my mate, and I hope our union will result in more success than my one with Sarafina."

"No," Jumbe called, "Churo don't, let him do it."

"But mother," Churo said, "if I don't..."

"I'm prepared to accept the consequences," Jumbe replied.

"Is that a yes then," Scar asked.

"No," Jumbe said, "no, Scar, you can't do it."

"I wasn't talking to you," Scar said, a little savagely, then turned back to Churo, and asked, "well?"

"Yes," Churo said, after a few moments. She hung her head, and sorrowfully repeated, "yes."

"No," Jumbe cried, "Churo."

"I'm sorry mother," Churo said, "but I can't let him kill you."

"I'm prepared to take it," Jumbe said, "I...

"I'm not prepared to let you," Churo said, then turned to Scar, "sire..."

"Let her up, carefully," Scar said to the hyenas. The hyenas slowly released Jumbe, and she made her way over to Churo, and they nuzzled and comforted each other.

Jumbe then went over to Scar, and whispered, "you'll pay for this you bxxxxrd."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	12. Pregnant and leaving

I own only Churo (Swahili for 'unlucky'), Jumbe (Swahili for 'village elder'), Binamu (Swahili for 'male cousin') and Kibwana (Swahili for 'prince').

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Churo was feeling sick as she left the cave for the first time in a good many days. She hadn't wanted to stay that long, truth be told, she hadn't wanted to go in, but Scar had 'insisted'. The reason for her queasiness was that she was pregnant.

She approached the social area carefully, not wanting to observe, without being observed. After a few moments, she found who she was after, and carefully approached the threesome of Sarabi, Jumbe and Sarafina. Making her way carefully around, she approached them and said, "er, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Hm," Sarabi said, as the three looked around, then they all exclaimed at the same time, "Churo."

Jumbe immediately raced forward and embraced Churo, her eyes already tearing. "I missed you," she whispered, though her voice was almost an exhalation, "I was worried about you, so worried."

Sarafina turned to Sarabi, and said quietly, "that's got to be one of the happiest things I've seen in a long time."

"Agreed," Sarabi replied.

Churo was in too much of a state to speak for a moment, but then she whispered "I love you mum."

"And I love you too, child," Jumbe replied.

After a few more moments, Churo finally summoned up the courage to say, "I'm pregnant." She regretted it a moment later, when she felt Jumbe's embrace stiffen as the older lioness made sense of what she'd heard.

Jumbe ended the embrace, took a pace back, and asked Churo, "really, pregnant?" When her adoptive daughter nodded, her eyes blazed, and she turned her most hateful glare towards the cave.

Sarafina saw Jumbe glare in the direction of the cave, so went over to Churo and asked, "what's going on?"

"I'm pregnant," Churo replied, beginning to cry, "I'm pregnant, and..."

"Hey, hey, calm down," Sarafina said, "look everything's going to be okay, understand?" Churo nodded, though obviously unconvinced, so she went on, "look, we'll do everything we can to help, okay, so there's no need to worry. She gave the young lioness a quick embrace, then returned to Sarabi.

"What's that," Sarabi asked.

"Churo's pregnant," Sarafina replied, "it looks as though Scar found out, or at least, suspected what we were doing."

"Yes it does," Sarabi said, "I'll have to see what I can do about it." She smiled briefly, as she turned back, and saw Jumbe, again, embracing Churo.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Mufasa was thinking, it was something he'd been doing a lot lately. He was getting used to life in the Pinnacle Lands, as part of the pride. And the rest of the pride was getting used to it as well, especially Kibwana, to whom he was an uncle, and a trusted confidant, and Binamu, to whom he was an occasionally needed helper, or replacement.

Normally this was fine, but this morning, Mufasa was troubled by the thought, and its implications. He realised that if he got too comfortable here, he would most likely be unwilling to return to the Pridelands when the time had come to do so.

Finally, still unable to quite shake the feeling that he was in trouble, Mufasa approached Binamu, and said, "sire, can I talk to you about something?"

"Indeed you can," Binamu replied, "what troubles you?"

"Leaving," Mufasa replied.

"Leaving," Binamu asked, "you're intending to leave?"

"Sooner or later I'm going to have to," Mufasa replied, "if for nothing else than to return to the Pridelands."

"You realise that many consider you now a part of the pride," Binamu said.

"I do," Mufasa said, "which is what is going to make it so painful to go, but I must."

"Very well," Binamu said, "do you wish me to inform the pride, or are you going to do it?"

"I think I'll do it," Mufasa said, "I don't think it would be fair otherwise, especially not on Kibwana."

"What of my son," Binamu asked, slightly protectively.

"Prince Kibwana will be sad, and possibly angry a my leaving," Mufasa replied, "better he be angry at me for leaving, than at you for letting me go without saying goodbye."

Binamu nodded, and said, "come with me." As Mufasa followed the king, he wondered, for a few moments, what had become of Daraka and Mpenzi, and their friends. He'd had to insist on the wildebeest's leaving him, after seeing the strain it was putting on their relationship with each other.

When they reached the pride's gathering area, Binamu summoned the pride, including the cubs, which was a rare event. When the pride was assembled, the king yielded to Mufasa, sending waves of muttering through the pride. "What's happening," one of the lionesses asked.

Mufasa paused a moment, before replying, "my time in the Pinnacle Hill pride is drawing, sadly, to a close."

"You're leaving," another lioness asked, "why?"

"Eventually," Mufasa replied, "I hope I can rejoin the pride of my birth, and I know that if I stay too much longer here in the Pinnacle Lands, I may never leave."

"And that would be such a bad thing," another lioness asked.

"It would be a betrayal of my mate, and my pride," Mufasa replied, "I wish it weren't so, but..."

"Where will you go," the queen asked.

"Firstly, I will try to return to my pride," Mufasa replied, "if not then, I will most likely try the plains to the east."

"The plains to the east," Binamu asked, "you mean, south of here?"

"Yes," Mufasa replied, "why, they aren't part of the Pinnacle lands are they?"

"No," Binamu replied, "they're too far away for that."

"And they don't belong to another king," Mufasa asked.

"Not that I know of," Binamu replied.

"Sounds good then," Mufasa said, "at least, as good as anything."

"Of course, you realise that trying to go back into the Pridelands is more or less a death sentence with the hyenas around," Binamu said inquiringly.

"It's my home, the Pridelands," Mufasa replied, "I can't help but try."

"Then I wish you luck," Binamu said.

Thank you," Mufasa replied, "and the same to you."

"You know we'd have been happy for you to say," the queen said.

"I know," Mufasa replied, "and that just makes it all the harder to leave, but I have to."

"Well, I obviously can't change your mind," the queen said, "so I wish you luck, and I hope you don't forget us."

"I don't think I will," Mufasa said, "and thank you, for everything." He then turned and raised an eyebrow slightly at Binamu, who nodded. He then set noff in the direction of the Pridelands.

"Mummy," Kibwana said, when Mufasa was gone.

"Yes my child," the queen said.

"Where's uncle 'fasa going," Kibwana asked, not having fully comprehended Mufasa's speech.

"Home," The queen replied, "he's going home."

"Will I ever get to see him again," Kibwana asked, "only, he's really good at telling stories."

"You may see him again," the queen replied, "you'll just have to hope."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 


	13. Unexpected meeting

I own only Abu (Swahili for 'father').

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Mufasa looked around, disgusted, at the damage the hyenas had already done to the Pridelands. What was Scar thinking, letting the hyenas in, didn't he know they'd only cause trouble, hadn't he already seen it? Evidently not, not with the hyenas around in such numbers as he'd seen already.

Still preoccupied, he continued deeper into the Pridelands, closer to Pride Rock, but stopped, when a voice behind him said, "hey, you."

"Yes," he said, turning, and found himself suddenly face-to-face with more hyenas than he could handle, "you wanted something?"

"Don't'chaknow rogues are banned," the hyena asked.

"No I didn't," Mufasa replied, "and anyway, "I'm here to talk to Scar."

"Pfah, yeah right," the hyena said, "get out of here before we gut you."

"And why would you gut me," Mufasa asked, "I mean, I haven't actually done anything wrong."

"So says you," the hyena said, "but you're still a rogue, and the king's banned rogues."

"So you won't allow me to see Scar," Mufasa asked.

"Nope," the hyena replied.

"And you won't even try to get Scar to see me," Mufasa asked, trying another angle.

"Nope," the hyena replied again.

And you don't think you'll get into trouble for that," Mufasa asked.

"Hey, I'm just following orders," the hyena said, "now, are you going to go nicely, or are we going to have to be 'brutal'?"

"Okay, okay," Mufasa said, "I'm going."

"Good," the hyena said. Suddenly a thought seemed to strike him, and he asked, "who are you, anyway?"

"What's it to you," Mufasa asked.

"Just curious," the hyena replied, "as to why you're so damned eager to talk with Scar."

"I'm, an old friend of his," Mufasa replied, and walked off. Evidently, with hyenas like that around, too slow and stupid to question orders, yet too quick to be easily fooled, the only way he would get in was with a distraction, and right now, he didn't have one available. Shrugging, and hoping for the best, he made his way towards the east.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Months passed, and Mufasa was still living on the plains. He'd tried several more times to get close to Pride Rock, but had always been thwarted, and still had no way of causing a distraction.

He didn't have much time to think about it though, as he had other duties to attend to, like learning to hunt. He'd arrived as an inexpert hunter, at best, and things had not been helped by the fact that his red mane stood out fairly well against the grass. He'd improved a little of course, but he was still thinner than he'd been before.

He'd just brought down a gazelle, when a voice behind him said, "I haven't seen you around here before."

Mufasa whirled, growling slightly, but calmed down when he saw that the speaker was just another lion, and not one of the small roving packs of hyenas that occasionally harassed him. "I've been around here a few months," he replied, "how about you?"

"A few years," the other lion replied. The other lion looked thoughtful, then asked, "so, have you been a rogue long?"

"Just a few months," Mufasa replied, not quite able to shake the feeling that he knew the other lion from somewhere, "and you?"

"Since I was old enough to be independent," the other lion replied.

Mufasa watched as the other lion's brows knoted, then asked, "is there something wrong?"

"I don't know," the other lion replied, "I get the feeling I've seen you around before."

"As do I," Mufasa replied, "tell me, did you ever visit the Pridelands?"

"Once or twice," the other lion replied, "in fact, tell me, did you ever come across a lioness known as Sarafina?"

"I did," Mufasa replied, "light coloured pelt, strong will?"

"Sounds about right," the other lion replied, "do you know what happened to her?"

"As I recall," Mufasa replied, "she had a daughter."

"A daughter," the other lion asked, "do they know who the father is?"

"They were never sure," Mufasa replied, a suspicion beginning to grow in his mind.

"Pity," the other lion said, "she was lioness too."

"That she was," Mufasa replied.

"You sound as if you know her well," the other lion said, then studied him. After a moment, his eyes went wide, and he managed to stutter, "king, king Mufasa?"

"Simply Mufasa now," Mufasa replied, suddenly realising why the other lion seemed so familiar, "Abu?"

"King Mufasa," Abu repeated, disbelievingly

"No longer king," Mufasa replied.

"But you..." Abu said, "...the Pridelands..."

"Scar tried to kill me," Mufasa replied, "with the help of the hyenas."

"Scar," Abu asked, "I thought he was your brother?"

"He is," Mufasa replied.

"What," Abu asked, "how could he do such a thing?"

"I don't know why," Mufasa replied slightly coldly, "but he did."

"And you're sure," Abu asked, "you're absolutely sure he tried..."

"Absolutely sure," Mufasa replied.

Abu shook his head, almost unable to believe what he was hearing. After a few moments, he said queryingly, "you said Sarafina had a daughter, but you weren't sure who the father was."

"Never completely sure, no," Mufasa replied, "although most of the suspicions about it were the same."

"Really," Abu asked, "and what were those suspicions, if I might ask."

"Most of the suspicions were that 'you' were the father," Mufasa replied.

"I, me," Abu asked, "I'm the father?"

"I'm sure of it," Mufasa replied.

"I, I don't know what to say," Abu said, "if I'd only known, I might have..."

"Hey, hey, calm down," Mufasa said, "anyway, I haven't actually been back in months, so I don't know what's going on back there."

"I just hope she's alright," Abu said, somewhat distantly.

"As do I," Mufasa replied, "I hope they all are."

"It's strange," Abu said, "up until now, I didn't know I even had a daughter, and now she's suddenly the most important thing in the world."

"I wouldn't call that strange," Mufasa said in reply, "I'd call that normal." He wondered for a moment, whether he should bring up the other issue on his mind, then decided to, "and on that note, I have a proposition to make to you."

"A proposition," Abu asked, "what kind of proposition?"

"Scar very nearly succeeded in killing me," Mufasa replied, "and even though I survived, I will never be as fit as I was." He paused a moment, then continued, "it would ease my situation a little to not have to deal with such emergencies as will arise with adventurous cubs, among other things."

"You, you want an assistant," Abu asked, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"'Assistant' is not quite the term I would have used," Mufasa replied, "but broadly speaking, yes." He paused a few moments, then asked, "do you think you're up to it?"

"You want 'me' as an assistant," Abu asked, "but sire, I'm just a rogue."

"Was that a yes or a no," Mufasa asked.

Abu paused to think. He'd been a rogue for several years, and had only ever dreamed of being a king, and while this wasn't quite the offer of being a king... "I, accept, sire."

"Good," Mufasa replied. 


	14. Murder

I own only Churo (Swahili for 'unlucky'), Jumbe (Swahili for 'village elder')and Jahina (Swahili for 'bold').

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jumbe smiled as she watched as Jahina and Nala engaged in a mock wrestling match. Her presence here was hardly necessary in the sense that Sarafina's daughter had a great friend to, and surprisingly protective of Churo's daughter by Scar. Of course, they hadn't thought having a lioness watching the cubs was necessary before, either, and then they'd gotten a nasty surprise when they'd returned from the hunt to find a pair of hyenas terrorising the cubs.

Suddenly, Jumbe realised she was thirsty. The water hole was not the most pleasant place anymore, but it was still the closest. She debated for a moment whether she should take the cubs, so that they could top up as well, then decided against it, they could always wait till the hunters got back, or she could take them down later if they were thirsty.

"Nala, Jahina," Jumbe said.

"Yes Jumbe," Nala said, breaking off the wrestling.

"Think you two can manage on your own for a while," Jumbe asked, "I just want to pop down to the water hole."

"Sure," Nala said, "I think we'll be able to manage."

"Good girls," Jumbe said. As she turned to leave, she called back, "shouldn't be too long."

"We'll manage," Nala called back.

"I'm sure you will," Jumbe said to herself, as she started off. The journey wasn't unpleasant in itself, but the elderly lioness felt her bile rise a little as she looked around the ravaged Pridelands. It was still easy enough to get enough to eat, of course, with both Scar and his crony Shenzi warning the hyenas off from interfering with the hunts, but even so...

Jumbe was just beginning to lap up the water, when a voice behind her said, "well, what do we have here, a slacker. The lioness rose and looked behind her, and saw, to her dismay, five of six hyenas. "Well," the hyena asked again.

"Well what," Jumbe asked.

"Would you mind telling me why you're not out with the hunt," the hyena, obviously the leader, asked.

"I suppose not," Jumbe replied, "I'm not on the hunt today."

"And why's that," the hyena asked.

"Because I'm watching the cubs today," Jumbe said, "except, I got a bit thirsty."

"So you left the cubs unguarded," asked another hyena with a glint in his eyes, "good."

"Hey, cut it out," the leader said to the other hyena, "you got me into trouble once for that."

"Yeah but who's to know," the hyena said, then waved his paw at Jumbe, "I mean, if we do 'her' in now, who's to know?"

"No," the leader said, "I'm about to let you get me into trouble again."

Jumbe looked between the two hyenas that had spoken. Evidently, these were the two that they'd caught terrorising the cubs, and now the obviously more intelligent of the two didn't want trouble, so perhaps she could use it to her advantage. "I'm free to go, am I," she asked.

"Well, I guess..." the leader started to say.

"Hey, I know her," one of the other hyenas said.

"Really," the leader asked, "and who's she then?"

"She," the hyena replied, glaring at Jumbe, "is the one who attacked the king."

"Attacked the king," the troublemaking one said, "so she's the one is she?"

"Steady on," the leader said, "that was months ago."

"Yeah," the troublemaker said, "well, we got long memories."

"I said..." the leader began.

"I know what you said," the troublemaker said, "and you're a coward, get 'er!"

Jumbe was quickly overwhelmed, but managed to leave scratches on all five of the hyenas who attacked her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Nala," Jahina said, after a while, "where's grandma?"

"I don't know, Jahina," Nala replied. She was getting worried at the length of time Jumbe had been gone, no trip to the water hole should take this long.

"I'm going to look for her," Jahina said.

"Hm," Nala said then realised what Jahina had said, "oh no you're not."

"But I gotta..." Jahina said, "what if grandma's in trouble?"

"Even if she was," Nala said, thinking quickly, "there's nothing we could do about it."

"But..." Jahina began again.

"No, Jahina," Nala said, more forcefully, "when the others get back, then we can go out."

Jahina's didn't say anything to this, but Nala knew that she'd have to watch the younger cub carefully until the huntresses got back, because silence from the cub usually meant she was thinking furiously.

Soon enough, the huntresses did arrive back, and Nala led Jahina as they went to greet them. "Hey mum," she said, a slightly worried tone in her voice.

"Oh, hey darling," Sarafina said, then picked up on Nala's tone, "what's wrong?"

"Er..." Nala said, "it's...Jumbe."

"Why," Sarafina, then looked around, "where is Jumbe anyway?"

"That's, the point," Nala replied, "She's gone."

"She's what," Sarafina asked, "where did she go?"

"Down to the water hole," Nala replied, "but that was ages ago."

"Stay there," Sarafina said, "stay right there, I'm going to see Sarabi."

"Yes mum," Nala said.

As Sarafina approached Sarabi, she saw Churo doing the same. "Can I talk to you a moment, Sarabi," the young mother asked.

"Certainly, Churo," Sarabi said, "what do you want to talk about?"

"Jumbe," Churo replied, "she's..."

"...Missing," Sarafina finished.

"Missing," Sarabi asked looking at Sarafina, "what d'you mean, 'missing'?"

"Nala said Jumbe went down to the water hole," Sarafina replied, "but she said that was a long time ago."

"That's what Jahina was telling me as well," Churo said, d'you think she's alright?"

"I don't know," Sarabi replied distractedly, then said, "excuse me, I'll be with you in a moment." She walked over, and began to talk quietly to one of the other lionesses.

"Sarafina," Churo said, "d'you think Jumbe's alright?"

"I don't know," Sarafina replied, then, despite being sure the older lioness was in serious trouble, said, "she might be."

"Let's go," Sarabi said returning to the pair.

"Sarabi," Churo said, "d'you think Jumbe's going to be alright?"

"She might be," Sarabi replied, sharing a look with Sarafina that said, 'this is going to end in tragedy' then turned back to the younger lioness, "she might be."

As Sarabi was trying to console Churo over the fate of her adoptive mother, Sarafina was wondering just what could have become of the Jumbe, and came up with a large number of tragic ends, and very few good ones.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 


	15. Retribution

I own only Churo (Swahili for 'unlucky'), Jumbe (Swahili for 'village elder')and Jahina (Swahili for 'bold').

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They found Jumbe easily enough near the water hole, lying down with her back to them. There was blood all over her, but whose it was they couldn't tell at the distance they were. "Jumbe," Sarabi called.

"Mother," Churo called a moment later, "mother, are you alright."

When there was still no response, Sarafina said, "I'll go and look at her, you two stay here." Sarabi nodded, and turned to reassuring and comforting Churo.

"Jumbe," Sarafina said approaching the body. She stopped a moment when she got closer, and saw that the body of the old lioness was lying in what might have been a puddle of blood, if it hadn't been so big. She took a deep breath, and approached the lioness again.

"Jumbe," Sarafina said, nudging the old lioness. There was no response, so she looked down at the body.

The sight made even the normally unflappable Sarafina turn and retch. Whatever had attacked Jumbe had torn out her belly, entrails and all, and crushed her chest. There were other wounds as well, but they were minor in comparison.

Suddenly Sarafina felt Sarabi beside her, and the queen asked, "are you alr..."

"No," screamed Churo, "no, motherrr!" She then collapsed on Jumbe's neck, sobbing.

"What," Sarabi exclaimed, spinning, "what's going on?"

"Don't look," Sarafina said hoarsely, "just, don't."

"What," Sarabi said, walking over to Churo, "why no...oh."

"Now do you see why I said not to look," Sarafina asked, half growling. After a few moments with no response, she turned and said, "Sarabi?" The queen was standing near Churo, looking at Jumbe, but she wasn't moving.

Sarafina looked away for a moment, then, taking a deep breath, approached Sarabi and Churo. Trying not to look at Jumbe's corpse, she saw that the queen was in a kind of a trance. "Sarabi," she said, but got no response. When she got no response from a nudge either, she took a deep breath, then nipped the queen's ear.

Sarabi turned, growling, to Sarafina, her eyes filled with anger, causing the later to step back slightly, in shock. The growl persisted for a moment, then the anger in her eyes melted into pain, and she hung her head, and shook for a few moments. "I'm sorry," the queen then whispered, "it's just, so..."

"I know," Sarafina said, nuzzling Sarabi, "it's horrible."

After a few moments, Sarabi asked, "will you and Churo be alright here if I go and tell the others?"

"I, think so," Sarafina replied, "but why?"

"Scar's got to know about this," Sarabi replied, "and believe me, if he doesn't do something about it, I'm going to."

Sarafina nodded at this. She wasn't sure Scar would do anything about this, but once Sarabi got it into her head to do something, it was as good as done. "Good luck," she said.

Sarabi nodded, and took off. She reached Pride Rock a little sooner than she'd expected, but that didn't bother her, and neither did the questioning glances from the rest of the pride, as she passed them by. Several hyenas tried to bar her from approaching the main cave, but a single look was enought to cause them to back down. On reaching the Entrance of the Cave, she almost roared down, "Scar!"

"Yes, Sarabi," Scar said, slightly wearily, emerging from the cave. One glance from Sarabi was enough to transform his manner, and he asked, slightly timidly, "what's wrong?"

"Jumbe's dead," Sarabi hissed, "that's what's wrong."

"What," Scar asked, "how did she die?"

"She was murdered," Sarabi replied, "by hyenas."

Scar paused a moment while thinking, then bellowed, "Shenzi!"

"Yes bo..." Shenzi said, appearing from behind a rock, "yes, sire?"

"Do you know anything about a murder, perchance," Scar asked.

"A murder," Shenzi asked surprised, then glance at Sarabi, "who?"

"Jumbe," Sarabi replied savagely.

"What, the old one," Shenzi asked, and knew she'd got it right, when Sarabi glared at her. "No I don't," she replied, a little shaken, "where was it?"

"The water hole," Sarabi replied.

"What," Shenzi said, then turned in the direction of the water hole, and narrowed her eyes. After a few moments she turned back and said, "okay then, let's have a look at the body."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sarafina was alternately splitting her time between less than successfully comforting Churo, and watching to make sure no hyenas came to tamper with the body. Just as she began wandering again, what Sarabi had gone, she spotted a group approaching.

As the group got closer, it resolved itself into being Sarabi, with Scar beside her, and followed, in a semi-circle of lionesses, by Shenzi, Banzai and Ed.

When the group stopped, Shenzi muttered something to Banzai and Ed, then moved towards the body. Sarafina stepped into the matriarch's path, and glared at her. The matriarch tried to go around, but was again blocked. "Look," she said, "you want the murderers don't you?"

"I already know who the murderers are," Sarafina replied, "hyenas."

"Yeah," Shenzi said, 'well I'm not about to execute a bunch of innocent hyenas, so either, you let me through, or those murderers get away." Sarafina gave the matriarch a look of absolute loathing, and none-too-little hatred, but stepped aside.

Shenzi approached Jumbe's body, and began to examine it. She grimaced when she saw the state it was in, but continued to examine it. After a few minutes, she called, "Banzai, Ed."

"Yes boss," Banzai replied, somewhat nervously.

"Get me any, and I mean, any, hyenas with recent wounds," Shenzi said, "and start with the sadistic kid we had to do for terrorising the cubs a while back."

"Will do boss," Banzai said, then turned to the lionesses, "erm, excuse us, ladies." With loathing, the lionesses parted, and the two hyenas skittered off.

Soon enough, Banzai, Ed, and at least half a dozen other hyenas returned with five forlorn looking younger hyenas. "Well," Shenzi asked, glaring at the one hyena she'd seen before, one of the pair she'd had to punish for terrorising lion cubs, "you have anything to say?"

"Er," the hyena said, then turned to one of the group that had brought him in, "you wouldn't like to help me here buddy, would ya?"

"I don't think so," the other hyena replied, "you cost me credibility and trust the last time I laid by neck on the line for you, I'm not about to make that mistake again." Shenzi looked at the hyena, and realised that it was the other one that had been involved with terrorising the cubs. Evidently, he'd learned from this.

"Banzai," Shenzi said, and nodded. Immediately four of the troublemaker's necks were enclosed by the jaws of the escorts. A fifth went for the neck of the hyena who'd been talking, but the matriarch pushed it away, and took up position herself. "You don't know how sorry this makes me," she muttered to the hyena, then said louder, "now." There were crunches and gurgles, and even a squeal, then the bodies were dropped to the ground.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 


	16. Old Acquaintances

I own only Abu (Swahili for 'father'), Daraka (Swahili for 'duty'), Hodari, (Swahili for 'strong'), Amini (Swahili for 'reliable') and Mpenzi (Swahili for 'girlfriend').

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Mufasa had lost track of the day, out here on the plain. It wasn't that he was being lazy, it was just that there was no real way of, or for that matter, reason to, keep track.

He'd tried to get back in at Pride Rock a few times, but never managed it, even with Abu helping. After one such attempt had nearly cost the lion his life, he called off any further attempts.

Now, though, Mufasa wasn't thinking about the Pridelands, or the past. The reason for this was because there was a hunt on, and the prey would be a difficult one, wildebeests. "See any that look likely?" Abu asked.

"That old cow there," Mufasa replied, indicating an old female on the edge of the herd, "how about you?"

"I had maybe one or two others in mind," Abu replied, "but, yeah, the old cow looks like an easy target."

"Do you cut her or do I," Mufasa asked.

"Doesn't matter much," Abu replied, "but for preference, you."

"Okay then, I'll cut her," Mufasa said, "just you make sure you're ready to bring her down."

"Will do," Abu said. As Mufasa began to creep forward, he said, "good luck."

Mufasa turned, and replied, "you too." The former king then began to creep forward again.

As soon as Mufasa was sure he was close enough, he raced in, and tried to panic the old cow, while at the same time separating her from the herd. It worked, and several members of the herd also nervously moved away from the lion. The cow herself backed off from the lion, and started to pace nervously, then locked in terror when she felt something land on her shoulders, and reach around for her neck.

Suddenly, there was a cry of, "no, mother," from somewhere in the herd, and a younger cow charged out.

Mufasa narrowly avoided being impaled, only just dodging in time. "Abu, look out," he shouted, when the cow, having missed him, turned and tried to gore the other lion, but he'd heard the warning, and seen the young cow, and slid down the other flank of the older cow.

Her target having temporarily escaped the young cow turned again, and tried to gore Mufasa, who again, dodged. Abu took the opportunity to dodge out, and smacked at the young cow's legs, then dodged as she turned.

This was too much for one of the young bulls, who immediately charged at Abu. The lion dodged the young bull, as well as another attack from the young cow, but it was futile to try anything now, as more wildebeest of both genders, began to forward.

Mufasa and Abu shared a glance, then turned and ran, just as the confusion turned to anger, and a stampede started.

"Mother," Mpenzi said, rushing over to her mother, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine, child," the elderly female replied, "nothing more than a few scratches."

"Is everything alright," Daraka asked having returned from the charge early on.

"I think so," Mpenzi replied, "how about you?"

"I'm fine," Daraka replied, then looked thoughtful, "hm."

"What's hm," Mpenzi asked.

"What," Daraka asked, "oh, not much, just, I think I'll go and have a look out there later."

"Why's that," Mpenzi asked.

"Well, I'm not sure," Daraka replied, "but I 'think' one of those lions had a slight limp."

"Hang on," Mpenzi said, "you're going to potentially throw away your life to check whether a predator with a limp is okay?"

"Well, I wouldn't put it like that," Daraka replied, in a slightly wounded tone, "it's just, well, one of them looked familiar."

"Oh, I get it now," Mpenzi said, "you're going to potentially throw away your life to check whether a 'slightly familiar' predator with a limp is okay."

"Well..." Daraka began, trying to find a way to explain that wouldn't make it sound like a direct confirmation of Mpenzi's statement.

"And just remember," Mpenzi said, cutting him off, "there're two of them, not just one."

"I know," Daraka replied, then gave Mpenzi a look, "but I wasn't planning to do it alone."

"Okay then, who..." Mpenzi began to ask, then realised, "oh no, not me."

"Why not," Daraka asked.

"'Just' the two of us," Mpenzi asked.

"Well, I know I can pressure Amini into it," Daraka replied, "and if I can get Amini, I can probably get Hodari as well."

"Well, okay," Mpenzi said, "if you can get them along, I'll go, if not, then you're not going either."

"But..." Daraka began.

"No, Daraka," Mpenzi said, "if you can't get Amini and Hodari, I'm not going to let you risk you're life either."

"Okay, okay," Daraka said, giving in, "let's go and see shall we?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The stampede was small, and only lasted a few minutes, but lions were never built for endurance, and by the end of it, both Abu and Mufasa were winded.

"Did," Abu asked, between gasping breaths, "did, we, loose, them?"

"Think, so," Mufasa replied, then turned when he heard the sound of hoof-beats approaching, "or not." 'So this is it,' he half though, too tired to run, 'this is how it ends, on the horns and hooves of wildebeest.' His memory flashed back through his life, back to his leaving Binamu's territory, to his first moments of waking after the stampede, Scar throwing him into the stampede, saving Simba, his son, from the hyenas just the day before. Then further back, the presentation of the young prince, his worrying over Sarabi in the final days of her pregnancy, of getting the news she was pregnant.

Then Mufasa's memory shifted again, now to the distant, of becoming king, the death of his father, Ahadi, of Scar earning his scar... All this stopped when four wildebeest stepped in, all of them vaguely familiar. One of the wildebeest came another paced forwards, then looked between Abu and himself for a moment, before turning to him, and saying, "Mufasa?"

Mufasa stared at the wildebeest for a moment, then it clicked, "Daraka?"

"Hang on," Abu said, "you 'know' that wildebeest?"

"I do," Mufasa replied, "he helped save my life."

"And now you try to kill us," one of the other wildebeest, who's attitude could only have been Hodari's, sneered, "some gratitude."

"I take it we targeted the wrong wildebeest then," Mufasa said, giving Hodari a cool stare for a moment.

"You might say so," Daraka replied, "in fact, you targeted Mpenzi's mother."

Mufasa was shocked for a moment, then, bowing to Mpenzi, said, "my most sincere apologies for that mistake." He then shot a glanceat Abu, and said, "I think, in future, I'll stick to gazelles and boks."

"Perhaps a good idea," Daraka replied. He waited a moment, then asked, "and how are you now?"

"I'm fine," Mufasa replied, "and apart from the obvious, how are you?"

"As well as can be expected," Daraka replied, "but I wonder if I could talk to you, in private, for a moment.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 


	17. Zira

I own only Jahina (Swahili for 'bold') and Jumbe (Swahili for 'village elder').

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Nala had been sent out with Jahina on a 'scouting' mission, to find prey. They'd never needed it before, but now that the Pridelands were so barren, it was necessary if they were to keep well enough fed to be healthy. This was making the young lioness uncomfortable, as many of the hyenas, even those who supposedly followed Shenzi, who'd supposedly put out word that lionesses weren't to be touched, were ready to kill any lone lioness they found.

Suddenly, some way off, there was the cackle of a hyena. Jahina raised her head, growled, and said savagely, "what the hell are they at?" The young lioness had never liked hyenas at the best of times, but since the murder of her adopted grandmother, Jumbe, at their jaws, her dislike had grown into hatred.

"I don't know," Nala replied.

"Well, I'm going to have a look at it," Jahina said, "then I'm going to put a stop to it."

"But we're..." Nala began, then trailed off as Jahina ignored her, and bounded off. Knowing what could happen to a single lioness in these parts, she quickly followed her younger friend.

The scene that appeared to Jahina made her already foul mood much worse. six or seven hyenas were surrounding a lioness, taunting and teasing her, and occasionally, darting in to bite her.

"Hey," Jahina called, her blood boiling, "you leave her alone."

"Who's gonna make us," one of the hyenas taunted her, "you?" At this, the hyenas broke out laughing.

Jahina let out a growl, which became a roar, as she charged down the hill. The hyenas were caught off-guard at this, and one had fallen before the others could react. A moment later, Nala had joined in, and together, they drove the hyenas off.

"What's going on here," Nala asked, spotting the other lioness.

"Baiting," Jahina replied savagely, "what else would the sadistic bxxxxrds be doing?"

Nala didn't reply to this, but turned to the other lioness, and asked, "are you alright?"

"I, I," the other lioness replied, still stunned and scared, "I'm fine, thank you."

"Who are you," Jahina asked, "and for that matter, why are you here?"

"I'm, my name is Zira," the other lioness replied, "I was looking for a home."

"Really," Nala asked, "did you used to live in a pride, what happened?"

"I, I was exiled," Zira replied.

"Why," Jahina asked, suddenly a little cautious.

"I was, my mate was a prince," Zira replied, hanging her head, her eyes beginning to tear, "she, she hated me, tried to kill me." It seemed for a few moments as though Zira was too broken to go on, but then continued, "the prince saved me, but was killed, and..." Already crying, the new lioness stopped, unable to go on, but not needing to either.

"That's, awful," Nala said softly, "terrible." The lioness's story had made a lot of sense to her, but it had obviously left the newcomer distraught, so the young lioness moved over and tried to comfort the her as best she could. After a moment's thought, she said, "I'll tell you what, we'll take you back to Pride Rock, where it's safe, how about that?"

Zira nodded, but Jahina said, "but we were supposed to..."

"Yes we were supposed to be out scouting," Nala said, "but I'll notice that didn't stop you from charging off." Jahina had no reply to this, so just glared a moment, then turned away.

Turning back to Zira, Nala asked, "you coming?"

Zira, nodded, and whispered, "thank you."

The journey back to Pride Rock was uneventful. During the journey, it emerged that Zira had been betrothed to the prince of another territory, some way away, but the then queen had never approved of her, and after the prince had perished in saving her, the monarch had all the excuse she needed to get her exiled.

As they neared the base of Pride Rock, three other lionesses came down and began to approach. "Well," Sarafina asked, "did you find anything?"

"Sort of," Nala replied, "we didn't find any prey, but..."

"Who's this," Sarabi asked, indicating Zira.

"This is Zira," Nala replied, "we found her out by the border..."

"Yeah, the hyenas were taunting her," Jahina said, then smirked, "we taught 'em not to."

Sarafina regarded Jahina, then looked at Nala, and asked, "really, how many hyenas were there?"

"Er," Nala replied, "I'm not actually..."

"Six or seven," Jahina replied.

"Out near the border," Sarabi asked.

"Yes," Nala replied.

"Well, I hope you won't have out go out again then," Sarabi said. The queen then turned to regard Zira, and said, "welcome to Pride Rock."

"Thank, thank you," Zira said.

"I'm a little intrigued though," Sarabi said, "why did you leave your pride?"

"She didn't leave," Nala replied, after a moment, "she was exiled."

"Exiled," Sarafina asked, giving Zira a slightly suspicious glance, "why?" Slowly, tentatively, the newcomer began her story again.

"Well," Sarabi said, when Zira finished, "were I ruler, I'd have no reservations about accepting you, Zira."

"Thank you," Zira said quietly.

"Not at all," Sarabi replied, "unfortunately, I'm not the ruler, so before you greet the others, I think it would be profitable to go and see him." She realised she'd left Zira no option in this, so then said, "that is, if you're ready for it at the moment."

"I, think I'm ready," Zira replied.

"Come on then," Sarabi said. Zira followed the queen, as she ascended Pride Rock. Behind then, the others watched, then began to follow as well, but were careful to keep a good distance between them.

"What's happened around here," Zira asked, partway to the cave, "it's so dead, so dry."

"Well, I think that's mainly the hyenas," Sarabi replied, "or at least, they're a major factor."

"Hyenas," Zira asked, shuddering at the memory of her recent experience, "why, why are they allowed?"

"Things are different around here," Sarabi said. A few moments later, they reached the cave, and she called "Scar."

"Your king is called Scar," Zira asked.

"Yes," Sarabi replied, "and in a moment, you'll see why."

"Yes," Scar replied from in the cave, "what is it Sarabi?"

"Another lioness just arrived in the Pridelands," Sarabi replied, then with a very slight sneer, said, "we require your judgement."

"Well, send her in then," Scar said.

"Yes, sire," Sarabi said, then nodding at the cave, entered, followed by Zira.

In the cave, Zira got her first glimpse of the king, Scar. He was thin, almost gaunt, with dark fur, and a black mane. As he turned to look at them, the reason for his name became apparent, for he had a vivid Scar down his left eye. "Sarabi," he said, after a moment, "I distinctly said, 'send her in', not 'bring her in'."

"Yes, sire," Sarabi replied.

"Well, we'll just have to make do then," Scar said, "you are dismissed."

"Yes, sire," Sarabi said.

"Now, Sarabi," Scar said, more forcefully.

Sarabi sighed, but knew it was futile to argue.

"Good," Scar said, then turned to Zira, "ah, my dear, do sit down."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	18. Sawa's coming

I own only Churo (Swahili for 'unlucky') and Sawa (Swahili for 'similar').

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sawa looked over the Pridelands in shock. It had only been a few short years ago that he'd been here before, and it had been so good then, but now...

Looking over the barren, dead land, Sawa decided that the king was either dead, or a complete incompetent. The first possibility would mean that since he was the only male in the area, he would become the king, and the latter would mean he'd have no problem becoming king. Glancing around cautiously a moment, he entered the Pridelands.

Sawa hadn't got far into the Pridelands, when he heard a sound, and hid himself in what remained of the foliage. He was somewhat shocked to see, from his hiding place, a pair of hyenas squabbling over a bone.

It took a few minutes for the hyenas to leave, but when they did, Sawa emerged, and being even more careful about being spotted, he continued in. He realised quickly that he wasn't after kingship now, but he did want to help the pride, if he could.

Another scuffling sound sent Sawa darting for cover, and got him thinking. He couldn't just keep blundering about hoping to get lucky, because it was unlikely he get anywhere if he did that, so he needed a plan of some sort. Well, the lionesses would very likely be at Pride Rock, so he might as well start there.

As Sawa approached Pride Rock, he found it increasingly difficult to avoid detection, and soon he had to stop his approach altogether, because he had run out of cover, and the hyenas were all over the place. Now he suddenly found himself less sure that the hyenas were here simply because of a weak king, or no king at all, now it seemed like they were here for another reason.

Sawa had precious little time to ponder the hyenas, however, as a commotion made him look up nervously. He hadn't been discovered, apparently, and was just about to look for the source of the commotion, when he spotted it, a lioness, walking away from Pride Rock, but hot quite towards him. he decided in a moment, that this was likely the best chance he was going to get at an explanation, and so, taking great care, followed her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Churo was feeling dismal as she approached the water hole, dismal and defeated. The Pridelands were dead now, the hyenas had more or less killed them, and Scar had done absolutely nothing about it. Occasionally their hopes had been raised, as one hyena or another brought in gossip about a large, red-maned rogue, but nothing had happened, and the rogue rumour hadn't been talked about for a while now.

Even the water hole was suffering, Churo noticed when she arrived. Once, the water had been clean and cool, and the hole had been large enough for an entire herd to drink from together. Now though, the water was muddy and warm, and the hole itself had shrunk a great deal, but the banks had never quite dried out, and the mud clung to fur quite well, and was hard to remove. Nevertheless, it was the only source of water for any reasonable distance, so its unpleasantness had to be put up with.

Churo was just bending down to drink, when a bush nearby said "tsst." She raised her head, searching for the source of the sound, but whoever it was was well hidden. After a few second, the "tsst" came again, and this time she managed to narrow it down to a few bushes.

Churo approached the bushes she thought the sound had come from, and whispered, "yes?"

"Over here," the mysterious voice said quietly, from a bush a little further along.

Churo approached the bush, and peered in. Her eyes went wide, as she spotted a dark lion with a black mane, and she backed up stuttering, "s-sire, I didn..."

"Hey, wow, calm down," Sawa said, poking his head a little out of the bush.

In the clear, Churo could see that this wasn't Scar, the muzzle was shorter and thicker, and a different shade. "Who, who are you," she asked, still somewhat shocked.

"Name's Sawa," the rogue replied, "and yours?"

"Ch-Churo," Churo replied. After a few moments, she gathered her wits a little, and asked, "what are you doing here?"

"Looking for answers," Sawa replied, "like, for starters, why the heck hyenas are being allowed into the Pridelands."

"I-it's the king's orders," Churo replied, hanging her head a little.

"The king's orders," Churo asked, shocked, and a little repulsed, "what kind of useless, out-of-his-mind..."

"You have to go now," Churo suddenly blurted, "the hyenas will..."

"Hey, don't bother me about the hyenas," Sawa said, "they haven't got me so far, and they're not likely to in the future."

Unbeknownst to both Sawa and Churo though, the lioness's odd actions had been spotted by a hyena. This particular hyena was one of the few accomplished stalkers of the pack, and therefore, much higher ranking, and far more privileged than the numerous other underlings. Now she was in two minds as to her future actions, she could either go back and tell the matriarch immediately, or she could wait, and try to catch the lioness doing something incriminating. After a few moments, she took the second option.

"Please, really, you have to go," Churo said, half begging, half afraid, "you really must."

"Half of me says you're right," Sawa replied, "but the other half...look I came to get answers, and I don't want to leave until I've got some."

"But If you stay, the hyenas will..." Churo began again.

"Look, I said to stop worrying about those filthy beast," Sawa broke in, slightly exasperated. Churo seemed to calm down a little at this, so he said, "do you know anywhere we could chat that's a bit more private?"

"I, I think so," Churo said, wondering if such a place actually existed in the Pridelands now.

"Good, lead on," Sawa said.

"But..." Churo said. Why wouldn't Sawa leave, she wondered, leave so that they'd both be safe.

"Look, I only want to help you," Sawa said, "so please, let me help you."

Churo finally gave in, unable to see any other way out of the situation that wouldn't lead to the death of this strange, persistent rogue.

The hyena watched the lioness, she couldn't bother to remember who, walk off, but not in the direction of Pride Rock. This puzzled her for a moment, but then she saw the dark lion emerge from the bush. for a moment, she thought it was Scar, but, no, it was impossible, the king was back at Pride Rock. So a rogue that looked like the king, this needed careful watching.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	19. Rogue troubles

I own only Churo (Swahili for 'unlucky'), Sawa (Swahili for 'similar') and Jahina (Swahili for 'bold').

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"She did what," Scar asked angrily, "she mated with him?"

"Yeah," Shenzi said, "at least, we think so." She paused a moment, then went on, "we've got a team headed out there now..."

"And you only caught him at the water hole," Scar said, slightly menacingly, "why not before?"

Shenzi swallowed nervously, then replied, "he was good boss...but he won't get out again."

"See to it," Scar said, then turned away. Shenzi nodded, and left, with some speed.

"Scar," said Zira, from the back of the cave, "what was that about?"

"One of the lionesses mated with a rogue," Scar said, "he got in as far as the water hole before he was spotted."

"Mated with him," Zira asked, "who?"

"The scout wasn't sure," Scar replied, "but it could only have been Churo."

"Churo, but she knows the, penalties," Zira said, "surely she'd have been too scared to dare..."

"It could only have been Churo," Scar repeated, "and such action requires consequence."

"Only if the mating was voluntary," Zira said firmly, "not if it was forced."

"And how could it have been forced," Scar asked, "after all, if she'd been in trouble, every hyena in the area would be obliged to help her."

"Indeed," Zira said. The hyenas were one of the few areas where she and Scar could never seen to agree, she took the standard view that they were ruthless, stupid and uncaring, and she couldn't quite seem to dissuade him from his rather fanciful views that they could be anything but a problem. "Nevertheless," she said, "it should be known if she felt threatened into mating."

"Very well," Scar said, impatiently, giving in, "however, I will leave it up to you to find out."

Zira bowed her head, and said, "as you wish, my love."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sawa was feeling thoughtful, as he made his way carefully towards the border. King Mufasa had been killed trying to save his son, Simba, from a stampede in the gorge, and Scar had come out on top. Given what the king sounded like, he was wondering if there was more to the 'stampede' than had been mentioned.

Sawa suddenly spotted a pair of young male hyenas scuffling and brawling, and headed for cover. After a few moments, he began to wonder what they were scuffling over, as there seemed to be no food or females in sight. Well, whatever it was, he couldn't do a thing about it, short of killing the pair, and that would only lead to more trouble than it was worth, so he waited.

After a short while, during which Sawa found himself growing ever more suspicious of the scuffling, the pair stopped, and looked at something right of his hiding spot. Cursing himself for not keeping a closer eye on his other surroundings, the dark lion turned to look where the hyenas were looking, and he almost panicked, as he saw a pack of over twenty hyenas approaching.

Sawa watched the hyenas from his hiding place, hoping that they hadn't noticed him, but his fears were confirmed when they moved to surround the bush he was occupying. "Okay rogue," one of the hyenas said, "you might as well come out now."

Sawa emerged slowly and carefully from his hiding place. "looks like its over then," he said levelly.

"Pretty much," the same hyena said, "but tell me one thing, why'd you come in?"

"I've been here before," Sawa replied, wondering where this was leading, "and it was a lot better last time."

"Uncontrolled breeding has a tendency to do that," the hyena said, "a pity really, 'cause we need it to maintain parity."

"Parity," Sawa asked, "you mean, not all of the hyenas obey the matriarch?"

"Correct," the hyena said, "and unfortunately, they breed like rats when they can get the food, and the Pridelands were pretty rich before..."

"Boss," said the hyena standing beside it, her, Sawa decided, since this was obviously the matriarch, or close to, "can't we just get him now?"

"Plenty of time of that later, Banzai," the matriarch said, "right now, I'm enjoying having an at least half intelligent conversation." She then turned to Sawa, and said, "so, what's your name?"

Sawa was so surprised at the matriarch's response, that he didn't answer for a moment, then replied, "Sawa." He berated himself for a moment, for letting it slip, but then again, he was dead anyway, so why bother lying. "And yours," he asked, after a further moment.

"Boss..." the hyena beside the matriarch began again.

"Shut up Banzai," the matriarch said, then turned back to Sawa, "name's Shenzi, not that it'll do you any good." After another moment, she continued, "now that that's over, this could go two ways, easy, or hard."

"What's the easy way," Sawa asked, earning a sneer from some of the hyenas, but they quietened down when Shenzi glared at them.

"The easy way," Shenzi said, turning back to Sawa, "you give in now, and I make it as quick and painless as possible."

"Then I think I'll try the hard way," Sawa said.

"Your choice," Shenzi said.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Zira was thinking hard as she left the cave. She like, well, she felt sorry for Churo, and she didn't want to see her get into trouble, but if she really had mated voluntarily... She pushed the thought to the back of her mind, it would only get in the way for now.

As she reached the pride's socialising area silence came over the pride. After a moment, Sarabi came forward and said levelly, "we don't see you out much, Zira."

"No, not always as much as I'd like, your majesty," Zira said, nearly matching her tone, "Scar has his views on that."

"No doubt," Sarabi said, then inclined her head slightly, "you wanted something?"

"Churo, unfortunately," replied Zira.

"Why do you want Churo," Sarafina asked, coming forward, "is she in trouble?"

"A little," Zira replied, troubled, "I'm just hoping it doesn't turn out to be a lot."

"And why is she in trouble," Sarafina asked.

"A, private, matter," Zira replied, somewhat cagily, "now, if you'll excuse me a moment." With that, she moved over to Churo and whispered to her, "could I talk to you for a moment, in private?" The other lioness nodded, and together they headed for a more secluded part of Pride Rock.

A few moments later, Sarafina, still staring at where Zira had left, asked Sarabi, "do you trust her?"

"On this, yes," Sarabi replied, "but there is something there...I just wonder, 'how far', we can trust her."

Before either of them could say any more, Jahina approached and asked, slightly belligerently, "why was Zira here, is mother in trouble?"

"By the looks of it," Sarafina muttered, not quite under her breath, not looking away from where Zira and Churo had gone.

Sarabi gathered her thoughts for a moment, then turned to Jahina, and replied, "I don't honestly know, all we can do is hope for the best."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	20. Birth of an heir

I own only Churo (Swahili for 'unlucky'), and Jahina (Swahili for 'bold').

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The lionesses were relaxing as much as they could, although it wasn't much. They were all very thin, almost unhealthily so, as a result of there being very little left to hunt.

Churo was even more uncomfortable than most, as her pregnancy was nearing full term. She was also worried a little, because, although Zira had kept good to her word, and had managed to talk Scar out of severe punishment, she wasn't sure how the king would react to the cub.

Jahina was lying beside Churo, when she heard her mother whimper very slightly. Her head snapped round at the sound, just quick enough to see her mother's face contort very slightly. "Mother," she asked, "what's wrong?"

"Mm," Churo said, "oh, it's nothing Jahina, I'm fine."

"Mother..." Jahina began.

"I'm fine, Jahina, "Churo said, "I really am."

When it happened a second time, Jahina gave her mother a slightly worried look, rose, and made her way over to where Sarabi and Sarafina were chatting. "Um, excuse me," she said.

"Ah, Jahina," Sarabi said, "what is it?"

"It's mother," Jahina replied, "she's...acting odd, but she won't admit it."

Sarabi and Sarafina shared a glance, then the latter said, "okay, let's go and have a look."

Churo saw Jahina leading Sarabi and Sarafina over, and said, "Jahina, you shouldn't hav-e." The last word was punctuated by another twitch.

Sarabi and Sarafina shared a glance, and a nod, then the latter turned to Jahina, and asked, "Jahina, could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Um..." Jahina said, noticeably reluctant to leave her mother.

"Your mother's going to be fine," Sarafina said, "now, come on." Still reluctant, Jahina followed the older lioness away.

As soon as Sarabi and Churo were alone, the queen moved closer, and asked, quietly, "it's time, isn't it?"

Churo shook her head, but Sarabi persisted, "I know the signs, it's no use trying to hide it." The queen paused a few moments, then asked "you're trying to hide the signs because you're scared, aren't you?" The younger lioness nodded at this, so she said, "okay then, I'll come in with you, how about that?"

This time Churo nodded, and finally rose, then the pair began to make their way towards the birthing cave. As they reached the entrance to the cave, Scar, already inside the cave, asked, "who's that?"

"Churo," Sarabi replied, "she's almost ready to give birth."

"Not in here," Scar said.

"What," Sarabi exclaimed, "why not!"

"It's already in use," Scar replied, "Zira gave birth just a few hours ago."

"But Churo's almost ready give birth," Sarabi protested, "there's nowhere else..."

"Then find somewhere else..." Scar began to growl.

"No, Scar," Zira said, "Churo needs the cave now more than I do."

"Are you sure," Scar asdked, his voice suddenly turning almost tender, "it's not too early, or..."

"No, Scar," Zira replied, "it isn't, and besides, Nuka's probably getting very lonely."

There was a few moments of harder breathing, then Zira appeared at the mouth of the cave, a young cub cradled gently in her jaws. She nodded, acknowledging Sarabi and Churo, then made her way up to the main cave.

"Well, Scar," Sarabi called again, when Zira had gone.

"Yes, alright," Scar said, sighing, "Churo may come in." The lionesses entered, but the king stepped in front of Sarabi, and said, "I said, 'Churo' could come in, 'you' stay outside." When the lioness refused to move, he said, "you are testing my patience, Sarabi, get, out, now."

"No, Scar," Sarabi replied, "lionesses do not abandon each other."

"it is hardly abandonment," Scar said, "but since you show such persistence..." Sarabi for a moment, thought he was going to give in, but he dashed her hopes when he called, "Shenzi!"

"Yes boss," Shenzi said, arriving with Banzai and Ed within moments, "you wanted us?"

"Escort, 'her', out of here," Scar said, indicating Sarabi.

"Yes boss," Shenzi said.

She turned to Sarabi and said, "better do what the boss..."

"Shenzi," Scar said.

"...king says." Shenzi corrected. Sarabi gave Scar a withering look, then finally stalked out of the cave.

"And as for you..." Scar began to say to Churo, but was interrupted by a regular clicking sound from the mouth of the cave. "Oh, what now," he said, and went to investigate, and came face-to-face with Rafiki. "What do you want," he asked.

"It is Churo's time," Rafiki replied.

"Yes it is," Scar said, "but you're not needed, at least, for the moment."

"Nevertheless sire..." Rafiki began.

"No," Scar said, "you will wait out here until I call you, if I call you." The king then turned and walked back into the cave. Walking up to Churo, who hadn't moved during the entire episode, he said, "come with me." Responding, finally, to an authoritative tone, she followed him deeper into the cave. Once they were at the back of the cave she slumped gratefully to the ground, and waited.

The first cub was born within a few minutes, a female with a deep golden pelt. Churo doted, and cleaned it, and then looked troubled, something was wrong. Nuzzling the cub, she suddenly realised there were no signs of life it was dead. The shock didn't penetrate for a few moments, but when it did, she began whimpering and crying.

"What's wrong," Scar asked, noticing Churo's reaction.

Churo, still crying and whimpering, turned to Scar, and after a few moments, managed to control herself enough to whisper, "she's, she's..." but couldn't say anything more.

Scar snuffled at the cub for a moment, before taking pity on Churo, and almost daintily picked the cub up and taking it to Rafiki, placing it gently in front of the shaman, he asked, "can you do anything with it?"

"We shall have to see," Rafiki replied, and moved to examine the cub. After a few moments, he said, "stillborn."

"Nothing can be done," Scar asked, which surprised Rafiki, although he didn't show it.

"Not now," Rafiki replied, "better treatment during the pregn..."

"Yes, thank you shaman," Scar said, then picked up the cub again, slightly more roughly this time, and made his way back into the cave. "It was stillborn," he told Churo, putting the cub down in front of her, "nothing could have been done." She didn't respond to this, and when he looked to see why, he noticed she was beginning to birth a second cub.

The second cub was a male with a pelt that almost matched Scar's own. As he watched Churo doting on he cub, as she had doted on the stillborn female, an idea formed in his mind. He'd had no heir to date, not beyond Nuka, anyway, but now this cub had arrived...

As Churo was getting ready to leave, Scar said, "I thank you Churo."

"S-sire," Churo asked.

"I thank you for giving me an heir," Scar replied, "unfortunately, as such, an heir requires a mother who can be doting all the time, and a huntress cannot do that."

"Sire," Churo asked, even more confused.

"Give me the cub," Scar said, "then pick up your daughter, and walk out of here, and say nothing about this."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	21. Planning escape

I own only Churo (Swahili for 'unlucky'), and Jahina (Swahili for 'bold').

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sarabi watched the cave entrance, intently, waiting for Churo to emerge. For a few moments, she wondered what Scar would make of the cubs, but banished the thoughts when she felt her anger rising at the possibilities.

When Churo finally did emerge cub in mouth, she looked distraught, so Sarabi immediately went over, and asked "what's wrong?"

Between sobs, Churo managed to whisper, "stillborn."

Sarabi was shocked for a moment, then embraced Churo, and whispered, "I'm so sorry,"

After some time, they parted, and Sarabi managed to coax Churo into following her to where she was sure Sarafina had taken Jahina, and possibly Nala. When they reached the location, sure enough, the three lionesses were there.

The moments she saw the state Churo was in, Jahina raced over, and asked, "mother, what's wrong?"

"What happened," Sarafina asked, she and Nala only a moment behind Jahina, "if that monster has touched a single hair..."

"Stillborn," Sarabi said, her voice hoarser than normal, "the cub was stillborn."

"Stillborn," Nala asked, drawing back fractionally, in shock, "why?"

"I'll give you one guess," Jahina growled lowly, then muttered something that was incomprehensible to the rest of them.

"This can't go on," Sarafina said, "if even Churo's cub was stillborn, what kind of..."

"I know," Sarabi said, "what kind of chance do the rest of us have?" 'Apart from Jahina and Nala,' she thought, but dismissed it as almost impossible without either of them being either unconscious, or otherwise unable to retaliate to Scar's advances.

"What can we do," Nala asked, "the hyenas watch us all the time."

"Then we'll have to outsmart them," Jahina replied, "you're not scared of them are you?"

"Not as such," Nala replied, knowing she was partially lying, "but I know my limits, and I'd rather..."

"Hey, both of you," Sarafina said sharply, "cool off." Both Jahina and Nala looked at her, slightly guiltily, and fell silent. "Good," she said, when they were quiet "now, instead of arguing, try to think of a way of getting past the hyenas."

Sarabi, her mind only half on the conversation suddenly became aware of another sound, overlaid onto the background noise. "Hey, d'you hear that," she asked, turning to the others.

"Do I hear, wha..." Sarafina began to asked, then also became aware of the noise, "yes, I hear it."

"What is it," Nala asked.

"It is I," said a familiar voice, and moments later, Rafiki appeared around a rock.

"Rafiki," the four lionesses chorused, and even Churo managed to brighten up a bit in the presence of the shaman.

"Indeed," Rafiki said, "I hope I'm not intruding on anything."

"Not really," Sarabi replied, "we're just trying to figure out a way to get past the hyenas."

Rafiki nodded, then moved over to where Churo was sitting, a little way from the others, and murmured, "I'm sorry for your loss, there's nothing I could have done, even if I'd been there..."

"Been there," Sarafina asked, "you mean you weren't with Churo?" Her tone had a hint of anger in it.

"Scar banned me from the cave," Rafiki replied levelly.

"Did he now," Sarabi asked, "I find that highly suspicious."

Sarafina considered this for a moment, then asked, "are you 'sure' the cub was stillborn, then, there wasn't any other way..."

"It was stillborn," Rafiki replied, with conviction in his tone.

"Which makes the success of our mission now even more vital," Sarabi replied, then turned to Rafiki, "can you think of a way past the hyenas, shaman?"

"There are ways that are known to me," Rafiki replied, "I have not used them in a while, so I will have to check if they are still usable."

"We can but try them," Sarabi said, "Thank you Rafiki."

"My pleasure, your majesty," Rafiki said in reply, "and if you have nothing further, I will go."

"I do have one question," Sarafina said.

"Yes," Rafiki asked.

"How come you've still got enough to eat," Sarafina asked, "I mean, I'd have thought you were getting a little low on food now as well."

"Indeed, my baobab does not bloom as it once did," Rafiki replied, "but there is still enough there for myself, and for Zazu."

"Zazu's still alive," Sarabi asked, "how is he now?"

"He is depressed," Rafiki replied, a little sadly, "and he is not especially healthy, but he survives."

"Good for him," Sarafina said, "and I wish I knew how he puts up with Scar."

Rafiki rose to leave, but before he could go any where, Sarabi asked, "so, how long will it take you to check your 'ways'?"

"At least until tomorrow morning," Rafiki replied.

"Well we can decide further then," Sarabi said.

"Yes," Rafiki said, and left.

"So, er..." Nala began, once Rafiki had left.

"Yes Nala," Sarabi asked.

"Who's actually going," Nala asked.

"You," Sarabi replied.

"Me," Nala asked, "but, but you need me here."

"All the more reason for you to go," Sarabi replied, "and return with help quickly."

"But..." Nala began again.

"You scared," Jahina asked a note of derision in her tone.

"No," Nala replied, defensively, turning to face Jahina, "it's just..."

"If you're too scared to go," Jahina said, interrupting, "then I will."

There was a moment's shocked silence, then Churo approached Jahina and said, "Jahina, no."

"Yes, Mother," Jahina replied, "if I or Nala doesn't go now, we won't be able to later."

"Jahina, please," Churo said, "don't throw your life away on a foolish hope."

"It's not foolish mother," Jahina said, "it's necessary."

Churo was about to say more, but Sarafina cut her off, saying, "let her go Churo, holding her back will do no good, either to her, or you, or pretty soon, any of us." She then turned to Nala, and said, "and you're going too."

"Mother..." Nala began.

"You don't have to come," Jahina said, "you could always just stay back, with less and less to hunt, until you gradually starve to death."

At this, Nala gave Jahina a dirty look, which she smirked at, and said, "okay, I'll come."

"And now just to wait for word from Rafiki," Sarabi said, with a tone that suggested the conversation was over.

"Wait and hope," Sarafina agreed."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	22. Going for help

I own only Churo (Swahili for 'unlucky') and Jahina (Swahili for 'bold').

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So what's the verdict," Sarafina asked, when they met the next day, "can these 'ways' be used?"

"Indeed they can," Rafiki replied, "if we are careful."

"How long will it take us to get beyond the Pridelands," Nala asked.

"A little longer than it would normally take," Rafiki replied.

"And it'll be safe," Churo asked, with a glance at Jahina.

"It will," Rafiki replied.

"So, when're going," Jahina asked.

"Not before this afternoon," Sarabi replied, "at least, not before the hunt."

"Why not," Jahina asked.

"It would be noticed," Sarabi replied.

"How about if we sent them out with one of the scouting groups," Sarafina asked.

"That is, possible, "Sarabi replied, "except that it will be noticed if they don't come back again."

"True," Sarafina replied.

"Er," Churo said, "I don't know if this would help, but..."

"yes," Sarabi asked.

"I don't know if you've noticed," Churo went on, "but the hyenas don't seem to be as active at night."

"I hadn't noticed that," Sarafina said, then looked at Sarabi, who seemed to have the same thought, if the hyenas weren't as active at night, it would be best to leave then, and the loss wouldn't be noticed immediately.

"That was well spotted Churo," Sarabi said, turning to give the lioness a somewhat appreciative smile, "that could solve a lot of our problems."

"How would it help to go at night," Jahina asked.

"Oh, you'll see," Sarabi said, smiling slightly.

"I shall be here tonight," Rafiki said, "they won't see me."

"Good," Sarabi said.

"That's it then," Nala asked.

"Until tonight," Sarafina replied, but gave Sarabi a quick, questioning, glance.

"Until tonight," Sarabi confirmed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The five lionesses were the last in the cave that night, which sparked up interest, but none of them would give a straight reply when they were asked why, and finally, most of them settled down to sleep.

"How long now," Nala whispered to her mother.

Sarafina glanced back at the rest of the pride, and replied, "give it a little while."

After some time, Sarabi and Sarafina decided it was time, and woke the others, and together, the five of them set out. They waited near the base of Pride Rock, and a shadow detached itself from the lose rock, and came to stand by them, resolving itself to be Rafiki. "Everything is ready," he asked.

"Almost," Sarabi replied, turning to where Nala and Sarafina were having saying a last goodbye, as were Jahina and Churo.

Within a few moments, goodbyes over the two younger lionesses came to stand by Rafiki. Jahina said "ready," and Nala nodded in confirmation.

"Then let us go," Rafiki said.

"Whoo-eee," Nala said, when they saw how many hyenas were lying around Pride Rock, "would you lo..." but was shushed by Rafiki. Together, they carefully made their way through the hyenas, and out to the Pridelands proper.

"So, where does this 'way' actually start," Jahina asked, looking dispassionately around at the nearly dead lands.

"Follow me," Rafiki said.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Where are we now," Nala asked, when they finally emerged into the open.

"Beyond the Pridelands, "Jahina replied, "obviously."

"I knew 'that'," Nala said, "I meant, where do we go to from here?"

"Across the desert," said Rafiki, pointing, "is a savannah, and beyond that, a jungle."

"And that helps us, how," Jahina asked.

"There are sometimes rogues on the savannah, or in the jungle," Rafiki replied. He waited a few moments, then, pointing in another direction, went on, "and over there is another pride's territory."

There was a few moments of silence, then Nala said, "I'll go and check out the savannah and jungle."

"Any reason," Rafiki asked, sounding innocent.

"Not really," Nala replied, "it's just, a feeling I've got, like I should go there."

"So you're going to check out the savannah," Jahina said, "I guess that leaves me with the other pride then."

"And now that that is all sorted out," Rafiki said, then disappeared into the surroundings.

There was a moment of silence, then Jahina muttered, "I hate it when he does that."

Nala looked around, but couldn't see any sign of Rafiki, so instead, she turned to Jahina, and said, "good luck."

"And you too," Jahina replied. For a moment, they remained, then both lionesses took off, each towards their own destination.

Watching from nearby, Rafiki waited till the lionesses were out of site, then moved out of his hiding place into the open, looked at the sky, and said, "oh, Ahadi, it is done." He was about to set off across the desert himself, in search of Mufasa, but a breeze ruffled his fur. "A problem," he asked, looking across at where Nala had disappeared. When another breeze blew his fur, he said, "ah, Simba is haunted by his memories, that is indeed a problem." There could be no argument that this was a problem that needed solving, so he set off for the jungle.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jahina wasn't sure how long she'd been travelling, but she knew it was a good deal of time. She watched with only a little interest, as the land around her changed from the border between the dead Pridelands and the desert, to something far healthier.

Suddenly, a voice behind her asked, "who are you?"

"Er..." Jahina said, turning, her voice suddenly deserting her. There was a pair of lions there one older, one younger, and a lioness.

The older lion was about Scar's overall dimension, perhaps a shade larger, but must have weighed twice as much, as he was built like how she'd once heard her mother describe Mufasa, very well muscled, although a little more rounded than sheer muscle would allow. The younger lion, probably the older one's son, was a little smaller than his probably father, and had probably only reached full size recently. The lioness was fairly nondescript beside the two lions, and looked about what most of their own Pride had looked like before Scar became king, or so she'd been told.

"Well," the king asked.

"Er..." Jahina began again, and this time her voice didn't fail her, "I'm, Jahina, sire."

"Indeed," the king said, "and why are you here?"

"I, our pride needs help, sire," Jahina replied, "and quickly."

"What kind of help," the younger lion asked.

"Son..." the older lion said, warningly.

"Our land is overrun with hyenas," Jahina replied, "the king invited them in, but..."

"This would be the Pridelands," the older lion asked.

"Yes," Jahina replied, shocked, "but how did you..."

"I will consider your problem," the older lion said, "and while I do, you are invited join us back at Pinnacle Hill."

"but," Jahina said, stunned.

"That is my offer," the older lion said, then he and the lioness turned, and began to walk away.

The younger lion looked after the other two for a few moments, then turned back, made his way over to Jahina, and said, "come on, it'll do you good." Unable to think of anything else, she gave in and walked behind the younger lion, as they followed the older lion and the other lioness, towards Pinnacle Hill.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	23. Recruitment

I own only Jahina (Swahili for 'bold'), Kibwana (Swahili for 'prince') Abu (Swahili for 'father') and Binamu (Swahili for 'male cousin').

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They walked in silence for a while, then the younger lion turned to Jahina, and asked, "what was your name again, I don't think I caught it right before."

"Jahina," she replied.

"Nice," the younger lion replied, "mine's Kibwana, by the way."

"Indeed," Jahina said, wondering what the lion was up to.

"Yeah," Kibwana said, "and, er, sorry about dad there, he's real good, but he's kind of stuck in his ways."

"And he's been to the Pridelands before," Jahina said, "or at least, he knows what they're like."

"A long time ago," Kibwana said in reply, "after that he just killed any hyenas who wandered into our territory."

"So why does he seem reluctant to help," Jahina asked, "is he scared?"

"I'm not sure," Kibwana replied, "but I think he told me he was ambushed the last time, and he didn't want to risk it again." Jahina didn't comment on this, but it helped her understand the situation a little better.

After a little more silence, Kibwana asked, "can I ask you a question, I mean, obviously I already have, but..." 'Good one Kibwana,' he thought to himself, wondering why he felt so awkward around Jahina, 'now she'll really think you're an idiot.'

"What did you want to know," Jahina asked, wondering if this would go the way she thought it would.

"Why'd you go then," Kibwana asked, "why not earlier?"

"My mother was pregnant," Jahina replied darkly.

"Oh," Kibwana said, unsure of what to say to this, but he'd spotted Jahina's tone, "something went wrong?"

"It was stillborn," Jahina replied, her tone dropping into a growl, and her eyes beginning to tear, "stillborn, and all because of that bxxxxrd of a king."

"I-I'm sorry," Kibwana said, turning away, "I really am."

There were a few heavy, controlled, breaths from Jahina, then she asked bitterly, "now do you see why I came for help?"

"Yes," Kibwana replied. He was thinking hard, about what he'd just discovered, and was slowly coming to the decision that he was going to help Jahina, whether his father wanted him to or not. "So," he asked, after a few moments, "you have any other family?"

"My mother was a rogue," Jahina replied bitterly, "the pride was as close as I ever got to family."

"No father then," Kibwana asked.

"My mother was forced," Jihani replied, her anger becoming evident, even though she tried to hide it. At this point, Kibwana decided it would be better to let things lie.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Well, Simba was on his way now, Rafiki thought, so that left only one thing to do, find and inform Mufasa of recent events, or at least, some of them. Of course, it would be highly improbable that he'd manage to locate the king on chance alone, so he sat back, looked at the sky, and said, "Oh Ahadi," he asked, "where is Mufasa now?" He looked around, as a gentle breeze ruffled his fur, and then set off again

Rafiki had been travelling for some time when there was a rusling ahead, and he was suddenly confronted by a pair of lions, one who could only have been Mufasa, and another who he recognised, but couldn't quite put a name to.

The face-off continued for a few moments, then Mufasa, looking confused, asked, "Rafiki?"

"Indeed, sire," Rafiki replied.

Mufasa grinned a moment, then frowned, and asked, "why're you out here?"

"It is time to return," Rafiki replied.

"Return," Mufasa asked, "why..."

"Um, excuse me," the other lion broke in, "would someone mind telling me what's going on here?"

"Oh, er, right," Mufasa said, then turned to the other lion, "Abu, this is Rafiki, Rafiki, Abu."

"Oh, so this is Rafiki," Abu said, "what's he doing out here?"

"It is time for the king to return," Rafiki replied.

"What, to the Pridelands," Abu asked, "the place is crawling with hyenas."

"There are ways past the hyenas," Rafiki said in reply, "and there will be a distraction."

"Hang on though," Abu said, "have you asked Mufasa what he wants to do?"

Mufasa sighed, then replied, "I think I need to return to the Pridelands."

"In your own good time," Abu said, "you shouldn't just go because some crazy monkey tells you to."

"I've trusted him on a lot of things," Mufasa replied, "and I trust him on this."

"Your loss then," Abu said.

"You're not coming," Mufasa asked.

"Sounds like suicide," Abu replied, "and I'm not one for throwing my life away uselessly."

"And what about Sarafina," Mufasa asked, "she'll probably be there, and your daughter, Nala."

At this, Abu's expression became unreadable. Finally, after several moments, he said, "I'll come, for them I'll come." Mufasa nodded, and then they set off for the Pridelands.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Wha...why not," Jahina exclaimed.

"I cannot afford to waste lionesses in a hopeless fight," Binamu replied.

"But it won't be hopeless," Jahina said, "sire, with your lionesses as well, we could..."

"Die gloriously," Binamu cut in, "at least, that the way you describe it, and I cannot risk lionesses to it."

"Sire, please," Jahina begged, beginning to cry, "if we don't do something now..."

"Everyone grows old and weak," Binamu said, "even tyrants." Jahina stood there a moment, stunned, then turned and ran.

"Binamu, darling," the queen said, approaching him, "don't you think you were being a bit, well, rough, there, I mean, she came all this way for help."

"It is hard on her, yes," Binamu replied, "but I really cannot spare any lionesses for such a diabolical plan." Kibwana, meanwhile, was making his way away from Pinnacle Hill, being careful to avoid detection. Once he was sure he wouldn't be discovered, he broke in to a run, following Jahina.

Kibwana was soon closing on Jahina. The lioness's anger had driven her hard, but it had also tired her quickly. As soon as he was close, the prince called out, "Jahina, wait."

Jahina stopped and turned at the voice, and was surprised to see Kibwana approaching. "Why are you here," she asked, somewhat angrily.

"I'm offering to help," Kibwana replied, "I want to help."

Jahina was slightly stunned at this, and said, "but your father said..."

"Yeah, well, we don't always see eye-to-eye," Kibwana said.

Jahina just stood there for a moment, then embraced Kibwana, and started to cry into his mane, while muttering, "thank you, thank you." Unsure of what else to do the prince returned the embrace.

By the time they broke off the embrace, Jahina had mostly regained her composure, and asked, "which was is it to the Pridelands?"

"That way," Kibwana replied, indicating, "er..."

"Yes," Jahina asked.

"Oh, nothing," Kibwana replied. He'd been about to ask Jahina if she felt up to what they were headed for, then decided that, in her current state, she probably wouldn't take to kindly to the question.

"Then let's go," Jahina said. Together, the lion and the lioness headed for the Pridelands.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	24. Conflict

I own only Jahina (Swahili for 'bold'), Kibwana (Swahili for 'prince'), Keshea (Swahili for 'watch') and Abu (Swahili for 'father').

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jahina and Kibwana were almost at the border between the Pridelands and the Pinnacle Lands, when they began to feel the uneasy sense of being watched. They slowed down and stopped, looking around, but failed to see anyone. Finally, the prince called out, "whoever you are, show yourselves."

Slowly, four lionesses emerged from the grass and began to circle the lion and lioness. "Well, you've led us on a merry little chase, Prince Kibwana," one of the lionesses said, "but now it's time to come home."

"On who's orders, Keshea" Kibwana asked.

"Your father's," Keshea replied.

"So he noticed I was gone," Kibwana asked.

"Eventually," Keshea replied, "and for both him and us, would you mind telling me why you disobeyed a direct order?"

"But I didn't," Kibwana replied, smiling faintly, "I heard my father's orders, and they didn't mention me in any way, only you lionesses."

"It seems to me that you have a discipline problem," Keshea said, then faced Kibwana, and said, "you will go back."

Kibwana came forward so that he was actually touching noses with Keshea, and replied, "I will not."

"You would disobey your own father," Keshea asked coldly.

"My father does not decided my future," Kibwana replied, "I do, and I have made my decision, so you can either stand with us, or stand aside, but do not attempt to stand against it."

"Is that your final word," Keshea asked.

"Yes," Kibwana replied, "but since you seem determined to stand against me, here is something on account," and with that, he cuffed Keshea, claws extended, leaving four puncture wounds up the side of her head. "Now," he said, a moment later, ignoring the shocked silence from the others, "are you with us, are you going to leave," then, dropping half into a grow, continued, "or are you still against us?"

At this, Keshea's expression became unreadable. After a few moments, she turned to one of the lionesses and said, "go and tell the king what's going on." When the lioness had left, she turned back to Kibwana, and said, "very well prince, we stand with you, but only because you 'are' the prince."

"Very good," Kibwana said, "now let's go."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Why'd we have to take the long route," Abu asked, slightly annoyed, once they'd emerged from the supposedly secret, but also rather long and difficult route Rafiki had guided them on, "what's wrong with going direct?"

"There are a great many hyenas at the edge of the Pridelands," Rafiki replied levelly, "and they are more vicious even than those at Pride Rock."

"Oh," Abu said, a little glad now that they had taken the long, difficult route.

"Shall we be getting on," Mufasa asked, to forestall further problems.

"Yes, let's," Abu replied, he wouldn't admit it, but he was looking forward to seeing Sarafina again, and to seeing their daughter for the first time.

"Whoo-ee," Abu muttered as they got close to Pride Rock, "I'd forgotten how big it was."

Mufasa silently agreed, but was distracted by a movement up on the rock itself. Ignoring Abu, Rafiki had slipped away at some point in the proceedings, he made his way carefully up the rock to view what was going on over the ledge.

What Mufasa saw when he reached the ledge stopped him in his tracks. Scar was circling another lion, and saying, "...Mufasa would still be alive. It's your fault he's dead; do you deny it?"

"No," replied another lion, with a familiar voice.

"Then...you're...guilty," Scar said, almost roaring 'guilty'.

"No, I'm not a murderer," the other lion said.

"Oh, Simba," Scar said, his tone turning sickeningly sweet, "you're in trouble again."

'Simba,' Mufasa thought shocked, 'that was Simba...'

"But this time," Scar continued, "daddy isn't here to save you. And now 'everyone...knows...'"

"No," Mufasa roared, as a lightning strike ignited the dry foliage near the base of Pride Rock. All heads turned, and silence fell, as he began to descend the uneven slope. The hyenas and Scar descended the promontory, followed by Simba.

On reaching the base of the slope, Mufasa began to stalk towards Scar, ignoring everyone else but his brother. The hyenas quickly reorganised themselves, leaving an area at the base of the promontory, bordered between themselves, the rock wall and the lionesses, free, but for the confused Simba, and the terrified Scar. Unnoticed, Abu made his way down the slope, and slipped into the cordon, beside Sarafina.

Mufasa stalked thought the cordon of lionesses, approached Scar, and hissed, you would 'dare' accuse my son of 'murder!" This sent a murmur through the lionesses, those that understood the implications couldn't believe it, those that didn't were wondering who this lion was.

"Dad," Simba exclaimed, shocked.

Mufasa looked at Simba with an expression that said, at least, he hoped it said, 'leave it for later', but nodded slightly. Turning back to Scar, he said, threateningly, "you have a lot to explain 'brother', so you'd better start now."

Scar tried to speak, but couldn't for a moment, and even when he did, all he could say was, "m-m-m..."

Mufasa glared at Scar, and began to slowly back him up against the rock wall, with Simba following. The dark lion backed up till he touched his rear paw touched the wall, then his eyes went wide, and he inhaled involuntarily, then, moments later, seemed to calm down a great deal. "It is, good, to see you alive, brother," he said, and managed, despite still being obviously worried, to sound surprisingly sincere.

Mufasa wasn't fooled though, and narrowed his eyes, and let out a growl that silenced Scar. "You scum," he growled, which shocked the lionesses, "don't try to talk your way out of this one, 'brother', because it's not going to work."

Before either Mufasa or Scar, or even Simba, could say anything else, though, Sarabi approached, and asked, "what is going on here?" Everyone turned to look at her, slightly surprised. After a few moments of silence, she asked, "well?"

Before Mufasa could reply, Scar turned to him, and said, "I may not be glad to see your back, brother, but there is one little thought that cheers me up."

"And what's that," Mufasa asked suspiciously, turning back to Scar.

Scar smiled, and replied, "you may have survived the stampede, but you won't be lucky a second time." With that, he charged Mufasa, and landed several heavy blows before the king could react, then the hyenas charged, and a moment later, the lionesses followed.

Scar surveyed the scene once he was sure he was safe. He couldn't risk trying to escape this way now, and from the looks of things, the hyenas were going to lose, so he'd have to find another way down off Pride Rock. And Zira, he thought, a moment later, he'd take her as well, and the cubs. His purpose clear, he quietly, cautiously, began to climb Pride Rock.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	25. Family

I own only Jahina (Swahili for 'bold'), Kibwana (Swahili for 'prince') and Abu (Swahili for 'father').

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The battle with the hyenas was long and hard, but slowly, the pride gained the advantage, and the pack began to retreat.

Once the hyenas were gone, Simba approached Mufasa, and asked, slightly guiltily, "can I talk to you for a moment dad?"

"Certainly," Mufasa replied, wondering at Simba's tone, "what was it you wanted to say?"

"I'm real sorry about the stampede," Simba replied.

"What's to be sorry about," Mufasa asked.

Simba looked around furtively, then replied, quietly, "the stampede was my fault."

"Your fault," Mufasa asked, "how was it your fault?"

"I was practising my roaring down in the gorge," Simba replied, "well, not exactly a roar, but you know what..."

"And how is this connected with the stampede," Mufasa asked.

"I was practising my roaring," Simba repeated, "and I gave a really big one, and then..." He was interrupted by another roar, this one from the nearby grasslands.

"We'll discuss this later," Mufasa replied, turning to look where the sound had come from. He then, along with the rest of the pride, climbed to the ridge, and looked down.

Below them, in the grass, a lion and four lionesses were being swamped by hyenas. Someone off to the side, shouted, "Jahina," and charged down. Within moments, the rest of the Pride had followed, except for Mufasa and Simba.

"Dad," Simba said urgently, "shouldn't we be down there?"

"No," Mufasa replied, "we shouldn't."

"Why not," Simba asked, "if they're in trouble..."

"Yes," Mufasa said, "but if we go down there, Scar could escape, and that would be worse for all of us."

"But he could be anywhere on Pride Rock," Simba protested, "and there's other was down, surely."

"Then we'll go and search for him," Mufasa said. He then turned, and started down from the ridge, but stopped and looked back, when he sense Simba wasn't with him, "come on."

"But..." Simba began.

"Come on," Mufasa said, more insistently this time. Simba took one last look at the battle, then turned and followed his father.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kibwana approached Jahina when the fighting was over, and asked, "you okay?"

Jahina turned, still rage-driven, but it faded when she saw Kibwana. After a moment, she replied, "yeah, fine, and yourself?"

"I've been better," Kibwana replied, but a lopsided smile told Jahina he was fine.

Churo approached Jahina, and said, "Jahina, daughter."

"Mum," Jahina replied, then they embraced for a moment.

When they broke off, Churo spotted Kibwana, and said, "and you didn't return alone, either..."

Jahina looked back at Kibwana, who was looking slightly contemplatively at Churo, and said, "no, I didn't." She then turned to her mother, and said, "Mum, this is prince Kibwana of the Pinnacle Lands..."

"Thank you," Churo said to Kibwana, "thank you for helping my daughter."

"And Kibwana," Jahina said, "this is my mother, Churo."

"Pleased to meet you," Kibwana said to Churo.

Elsewhere, Sarafina finally turned to Abu, and asked, "who are you, anyway, and why are you hanging around me?"

Abu, slightly taken aback asked, "you don't recognise me?"

Sarafina was about to say not, but then looked at Abu. "You look familiar," she replied, after a moment, "but I still want to know who you are."

Abu nodded, then leaned forward and whispered something in Sarafina's ear. The lioness's eyes went wide, and she stuttered, "bu...a..."

"Remember me now," Abu asked, grinning at Sarafina's shock.

It took a few moments for Sarafina to regain her composure, but when she did, she said, "you never came back, why not?"

Abu's expression turned slightly guilty, and replied, "I meant to, I really did, but I think I pushed it a bit much."

"How," Sarafina asked, "I wasn't offended or anything, you know."

"I'd guessed that," Abu said, "but, er, Mufasa gave me a bit of a talking to afterwards..."

"He banned you," Sarafina asked, slightly shocked.

"Well, not exactly," Abu replied, "but I figured it would be good to lie low for a while."

"A while," Sarafina asked, "it's been a bit longer than a while don't you think?"

"I'd probably have visited a lot sooner," Abu said, "except, the hyenas were in the first time I tried, and things got worse from there."

Sarafina gave Abu a piercing look, but it softened a little as she thought about Abu's last statement. "Okay," she said, after a few moments, "I'll accept that."

Abu, still a little uncomfortable over he look he'd received, said, "I was told I had a daughter."

"Have," Sarafina replied.

"I don't suppose I could meet her," Abu asked.

Sarafina considered for a moment, then said, "I don't see why not."

Once the battle was over, Nala looked around, but couldn't spot Simba. She could see her mother was engaged with another lion she didn't recognise, so she approached Sarabi, and asked, "you haven't seen Simba around have you, only, I can't find him."

"No I haven't," Sarabi replied, "and I can't seem to find Mufasa either."

"Where could they..." Nala began to ask, then a thought occurred to her, and evidently to Sarabi as well, and they both looked back at Pride Rock, "why would they stay back?"

"I don't know," Sarabi replied, thoughtfully, "but I want to..."

"Nala," Sarafina called, "could I have you a moment please?"

"Certainly mother," Nala called back, then looked at Sarabi, "um..."

"Go ahead," Sarabi said.

Nala nodded, made her way over to where Sarafina and the lion were, and asked, "you wanted me?"

"Nala," Sarafina said, in a more solemn tone than the younger lioness was used to, "I'd like you to meet your father, Abu."

"Father," Nala asked, "but..."

"And Abu," Sarafina continued, "I'd like you to meet your daughter, Nala."

"It'd be a pleasure," Abu replied, smiling, then noticed that the pride was beginning to move back in the direction of Pride Rock, "at least, it'd be a pleasure if we weren't on the move." He and Sarafina then began to follow the rest of the pride, with Nala, still a little stunned, following.

After a few moments, Nala regained her composure, looked at her mother, who was once again in conversation with the lion, and slipped away to the head of the pride beside Sarabi, still a little uneasy about the lion who was supposedly her father.

Sarabi caught up on Nala's unease quickly, and asked, "what's wrong?"

Nala didn't reply for several moments, then asked, "why didn't anyone tell me about my father?"

This time it was Sarabi who didn't reply for several moments, then said, "only your mother knew him very well, and after he left, and then didn't return, we respected her wishes not to talk about it."

"Oh," Nala said. She wasn't sure quite what to make of the information, so she put it to the back of her mind, and concentrated once again on the task at hand.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	26. Truth will out

I own only Jahina (Swahili for 'bold').

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Mufasa and Simba made their way towards the main cave. They'd made a quick but thorough check of elsewhere on Pride Rock, but Scar didn't appear to have gone into hiding, so now they were checking the more obvious places.

Just as Simba and Mufasa reached the main cave, a cub emerged. The cub, which looked about a year old, was thin, with a dusty, greyish-tan pelt and just the beginnings of a black mane. Cub and lions stared at each other for a moment, then the cub disappeared back into the cave. They'd only got a few more paces, when a lioness emerged, and asked suspiciously, "who are you?"

Neither Mufasa nor Simba replied, and instead, moved to ensure that escaping from the cave would be difficult. "Well," said the lioness, after a few moments, slightly more panicked and angry this time, "who are you, what are you doing here?"

"We're looking for Scar," Mufasa replied.

"My mate, why," the lioness asked, " who are you?"

"I'm Mufasa," Mufasa replied.

"M-mu-mufasa," the lioness, asked, shocked, "but it can't...you died..." She then turned back into the cave, and there was a quiet conversation.

"Scar," Mufasa, "if you're in there, come out now."

The conversations from inside the cave got slightly louder, and slightly more urgent. Mufasa was getting impatient, but he was also loath to force his way in, he was only after Scar at the moment, not the lioness or the cub.

The matter was settled, though, a few moments later, when the lioness emerged from the cave, with Scar, who was attempting to be inconspicuous, but was nevertheless, in evidence. "Well, brother," Scar said, "it looks as though you win again." Then he sneered a bit, and continued, "of course, you always were the winner, weren't you?"

"And what is that supposed to mean," Mufasa growled.

Scar's sneer was replaced by puzzlement for a moment, but returned. "Tell me," he said, "did father ever break a promise to you?"

"Father 'never' broke a promise," Mufasa growled, "and you know it."

Scar snorted, and said, "then you obviously didn't know as much as you thought."

"Father never broke a promise," Mufasa repeated.

"To you, noo," Scar said, "delayed a few times, but not often broken." He sighed theatrically, then went on, "of course, I was different, I can name you several promises he broke, including one the day I got this," and he indicated his scar.

"That scar was your own doing," Mufasa said, coldly.

"Oh, no doubt," Scar replied, then his voice went cold, "but cast your memory back, brother, to that morning, and you may remember that father did 'indeed' break a promise, not only to me, but also to you."

Mufasa tried to remember the morning, and though he wasn't certain Scar was wrong, he didn't believe he was right. He paused a moment, then decided a change of topic would be good. "How did you do it," he asked.

"How did I do what," Scar asked, feigning ignorance?

"Don't mess me around, Scar," Mufasa growled, not believing Scar's act for a moment, "how did you set up the stampede?"

"I," Scar asked, feigning injured innocence, "what makes you think 'I' had anything to do with it?"

"A wildebeest stampede is rare," Mufasa replied, half growling, "and, of course, it was so, 'convenient', for you."

"I still can't see how you go..." Scar began.

"Scar," Mufasa roared.

Scar sighed, then said, "oh, very well, yes, I 'did' organise the stampede."

Both Zira's and Simba's eyes went wide at this revelation.

Zira was the first to get over the shock enough to speak, though she just barely did. "S-scar," the said, turning to him, "what, what are you saying, are you telling me you...?"

"You organised the stampede," Simba hissed, "you..." whatever else he was going to say was cut off, as the rest of the Pride arrived, headed by Sarabi and Nala.

Nala immediately rushed over to Simba, as Sarabi did to Mufasa, while the rest of the pride fanned out around the mouth of the cave, all except one lioness, Jahina.

On sighting Scar, Jahina came forward to about the same distance as Mufasa and Simba, and glared at him. "Well, Scar," She said, after a moment, ignoring the sudden attention she was getting from the rest of the pride, "it looks like it's the end for you, 'father'." The last word, so filled, as it was, with disgust, sent whispers and rumours throughout the pride.

"But..." said Zira, the firs of the Pride who felt compelled to speak, "father, but that means..." She turned to Scar, and asked, faintly accusingly, "you had another mate, before me?"

"Another mate," Jahina asked, then chuckled, "oh no, why have a mate, when you can 'force' a lioness?"

"Force," Zira asked, horrified, then turned back to Scar, "Scar, is it true, did you 'force' a lioness."

For a few moments, Scar considered lying, denying the act, but it only took one glance at Jahina to let him know what would happen if he tried. He glanced around the assembled group for a few moments, then, deciding that he couldn't put it off any longer, replied quietly, "yes, I did force a lioness, but"

"You forced a lioness," Zira said, the anger in her voice growing as she spoke, "you forced a lioness, and you organised the stampede." The statement set off another round of whispers. "And to think," she went on, "I once trusted you, once loved you."

"Bu..." Scar began, but it was already too late, as Zira retreated into the cave. Suddenly at a loss, for almost the first time in his life, Scar turned back to the rest of the pride, who were now looking somewhat angrier than they had been when they arrived.

Suddenly, something inside Scar snapped under the strain. He rushed forward, whacked Simba so hard the younger lion, taken unexpected, actually stumbled, then brushed aside a pair of lionesses, and ran, headed further up Pride Rock.

The shock of the pride at Scar's sudden action was such, that they were too stunned to follow for a moment. Within moments, though, Jahina was following him, as were Simba and Mufasa. Sarabi was about to follow as well, when a slight noise from the cave piqued her curiosity.

Approaching the cave, Sarabi saw Nala doing likewise, but she was the only one, the rest of the pride, a little unsure of what to do now, had begun to socialise again. Ignoring them, the two lioness continued until they could see what was going on in the cave. They were a little taken aback to see Zira sobbing over an empty ribcage, and being comforted by Zazu, who was sitting on top of the same ribcage.

After watching for a moment, Sarabi nudged Nala, and when she was sure she had the younger lioness's attention, nodded towards the cave mouth.

Nala looked at Sarabi, and nodded, then followed the queen out of the cave, leaving Zira alone to grieve.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	27. Death of a tyrant

I own only Jahina (Swahili for 'bold').

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Scar continued up Pride Rock, pursued by Jahina, Mufasa and Simba. Soon enough, though, he'd reached as high as he could run, and started to scrabble up the sheer walls of the pinnacle. On reaching the summit, he turned, wheezing, awaiting the inevitable.

First Jahina, then Simba, and finally Mufasa, clawed their way over the final ridge, and faced Scar. Once they were all up, they advanced a little, pushing Scar back towards the edge of the pinnacle.

"This is it," Jahina said, when she saw Scar almost slip, "it's over, father."

"Yes," Scar said, glancing at each of the others in turn, "yes, it appears it is."

There was a few moments pause, then Mufasa said, "you're envious of me, because father picked me as his successor, maybe there was a reason he did that."

"Maybe," Scar said, but then "but what does that matter here, and now?"

"You seemed to think it mattered not so long ago," Mufasa replied.

"Then, I stood a chance," Scar replied, "now, it's not even really worth considering."

There was another pause, then Scar asked, "well, is any of you going to do the honours?"

"And what honours are those," Simba asked.

"Oh, young, naive Simba," Scar replied, almost cheerily, "which of you is going to push me over of course?"

"Who said we were going to push you over the edge," Jahina asked, "it might just suit us to wait for you to starve, the way you let us slowly starve these past few years." All three lions looked at her for a moment, then Mufasa and Simba nodded, and turned back to Scar.

"You won't kill me," Scar asked, surprised, "even after everything that I've done?"

"I 'might' not," Jahina replied.

"And what about you, my one and only nephew," Scar asked, turning to Simba, "are you brave enough to do the deed?"

"I am," Simba replied coldly, "but unlike you, I'm not a murderer."

Oh, indeed," Scar said, then turned to Mufasa, "and that only leaves my dear brother, who, no doubt, thirsts for revenge."

"Justice is what I'm after," Mufasa replied, "and it's not the same as revenge."

"So," Scar said slowly, "none of you will push me over, but of course, I'm far too dangerous to stay alive."

"That's right," Mufasa replied.

"So you intend that I throw 'myself' over," Scar asked.

"Well..." Mufasa began.

"That would help, yes," Jahina replied.

"And I see," Scar said, glancing between the three, "that that is the prevailing of the majority, so, of course, it must be."

"And since when has the view of the majority bothered you," Jahina asked.

"Not very often, I'll give you," Scar admitted, "but occasionally..." He suddenly sneered, said, "and this is it, good bye, 'my family'," and jumped.

Mufasa's eyes went wide, and he raced over to the edge, and looked down. The faint crunch a moment later made him cringe. Simba's reaction had been similar to his father's, though not quite as vivid. Jahina was as shocked as either lion, but she didn't show it, partially because she'd had more practise at controlling her emotions, she'd needed to with the hyenas, and partially because her hatred of Scar, and everything he represented pretty much evened out the fact that he was her father.

After a few minutes of silence, Mufasa rose, and began to descend from the pinnacle, and Simba and Jahina followed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Zira stopped crying, and raised her head when she heard the crunch, wondering what it was. Suddenly, she heard Nuka yell, "nooo!" Racing out, she stopped in her tracks, when she saw her sobbing over a dark shape that could only be Scar. Half in shock, she tore her gaze away from her cub, and stared upwards. The pinnacle had no obvious ledges, so anyone who fell must have done so from the very top.

Sobered by the thought of the drop, Zira walked over to Scar, and said, "Scar." He rolled his eyes towards her, and a very faint croak emerged. Moving so that their muzzles were only inches apart, she asked, "what was that?"

"Didn't want to hurt you," Scar muttered, so quietly, that Zira almost wondered if he'd spoken, or if he'd just imagined it, "and I do love you."

"You can say that," Zira asked, "after all that you've done?"

"Yes," Scar replied, and Zira, despite her anger, found herself believing him, or at least, hoping he was speaking truthfully.

So this was true love was it, Zira asked herself, a moment later, you could never forgive or forget your love's actions, or the consequences that resulted, but nevertheless, somehow, when they were around it didn't matter. Her anger was still there of course, blazing away, and just for now, it would be enough to hide her despair.

"Is, my brother here," Scar asked.

Zira looked up, but didn't spot Mufasa. Bending down again, she replied, "no he isn't, why?"

"I must talk to him," Scar replied, "him, and no other."

"I'll see what I can do," Zira said.

"Thank you," Scar said, "and Zira, love?"

"Yes," Zira asked. She was suddenly taken aback, when she saw Scar's eyes begin to tear.

"I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused," Scar replied, "and tell Nuka, someday, that I'm sorry I ignored him, I shouldn't have done it."

"Scar," Zira asked, as the lion fell silent, "Scar?" He wasn't quite dead yet, she was sure, but tears still began to sting her eyes.

"Zira, love," Scar said, a moment later, "please, don't cry for me, not yet." Somehow, at this, Zira managed to sniff back her tears. "And do one more thing for me," he said, once she'd stopped crying.

"Yes," Zira asked.

"Promise me that you will return Kovu to Churo," Scar said.

"I promise," Zira said.

"And raise Nuka with the dignity he deserves," Scar said, "I only wish I could have done so."

"I'll do that," Zira said.

"And now all that's left to do, is wait," Scar said.

Zira hoped the wait wouldn't be too long, because she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold back her tears. Eventually, to placate her emotions, she asked, "how-how did you fall, didone of them push you?"

"No," Scar replied, "I jumped."

"You-you jumped," Zira asked, "why?"

"There was nothing else I could do," Scar replied, "they wouldn't let me live, because they thought I was evil, and they were right, in a way."

"But, but..." Zira began, unable to think of what to say to this, "..they killed you?"

"No," Scar replied, "they couldn't bring themselves to do it, so I did it for them."

"But..." Zira began again.

"Hush," Scar said, "please, let what little time I have left here be peaceful." Zira subsided, but tears once-again stung her eyes, and this time, he didn't say anything.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	28. Aftermath

hI own only Jahina (Swahili for 'bold') and Kibwana (Swahili for 'prince').

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

There was absolute silence as Mufasa, Simba and Jahina descended Pride Rock. Despite the silence though, there was a lot of communication going on, mostly between the prince and the lioness, as the king was lagging behind, as he had been since reaching the base of the pinnacle.

It wasn't long before the trio reached the main cave. On seeing Nuka weeping over Scar's body, Simba turned away, and dropped his head, memories and emotions flooding back and almost overwhelming him. Hard on their heels came an immense feeling of self-blame, and the only way he could find of solving it was to run away, a second time. Carefully skirting the pride, few of whom had noticed their arrival, he headed further down Pride Rock.

Nala had noticed the trio's return, and on seeing Simba's action began to follow him.

Jahina dealt better with the situation than Simba had, both because of her rough upbringing, and her personal hatred for Scar, but Nuka's weeping was setting even her eyes tearing. Forcing herself to ignore the scene as much as she could, she made her way over to Kibwana, and sat down. After a few moments, he asked, "he was really your father?"

"Only by blood," Jahina replied coldly.

Kibwana was going to say something else, but on hearing Jahina's tone, decided against it.

When Mufasa didn't appear immediately after Simba and Jahina, Sarabi frowned. Waiting a while, she was about to go and look, when he finally appeared, slouching at every step. As the queen went over to him, Zira said to Scar, "he's here."

"Can you get him, please," Scar said, his voice even weaker than before, "I can't hold on much longer."

Zira nodded, made her way over to where Mufasa and Sarabi were whispering, and made a throat clearing noise. The queen turned to her, and said coolly, "Zira." The other lioness nodded, but didn't reply. After a few moments, she asked, "well, you wanted something?"

Zira was silent for another moment, then replied, "Scar wants to speak with Mufasa."

"He's alive," Mufasa and Sarabi asked together, slightly stunned, then the queen continued alone, "well, if he thinks he can..."

"No," Mufasa said, quietly, his eyes hollow with pain, "no, he is my brother." With that, he went over to Scar, bent down, and said, you wanted to speak to me brother?"

"I'm not much longer for this world," Scar said in reply, "but before I go, I wanted to apologise for all the harm I've done, to you, and to the pride." Before Mufasa could say anything, he continued, "and though you may think that those are easy words for me, they are the hardest words I have ever said."

Mufasa was silent for a moment, then asked, "why, why did you do it?"

"I was weak," Scar replied, "I gave in to envy, spite, malice, evil." He paused barely a moment before continuing, "you didn't, you resisted them, and that was why father chose you over me."

Mufasa tried to give a reply to this, but he couldn't find the right words. When he eventually did speak, all he could come up with was, "you will not be soon forgotten brother."

"Thank you brother," Scar said, "thank you, Mufi."

Mufasa was slightly taken aback at the name, he'd been only a boisterous cub, a few months old when he last heard it. It took him only a few moments to recover his composure enough to speak again, but it was enough, Scar, Taka, was dead. "Good bye, brother," he said, "Good bye Taka." With that he rose from the body, his tears beginning to flow, and headed for the promontory.

When Zira saw Mufasa leave Scar's body, she moved over to it, and said "Scar," but it was obviously wasted, her mate and love had passed on. Slowly, but inevitably, she collapsed into a sobbing heap, crying into the dark mane.

On reaching the tip of the promontory, Mufasa hung his head a moment, gathering his emotions, then roared, a single, long, roar, charged with pain, anger, regret and a cocktail of other emotions, and so ear-splittingly loud it echoed around Pride Rock for several moments afterwards.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As soon as she was sure they were out of sight of the rest of the Pride, Nala raced ahead of Simba, blocked his path, and asked, "and just where do you think you're going?"

Simba, head hanging, replied, "back to the jungle." He tried to get around Nala, but she blocked him again.

"Oh no you're not," Nala replied.

Simba tried dodging Nala a few more times, but failed. "Look," he said finally, "I have to go."

"You don't," Nala replied, "you don't have to."

"I do," Simba said, "I need to."

"And what about your family," Nala asked, "your mother and father, are you going to run out on them?"

"They've lived without me for a long time now," Simba replied.

"And now they're overjoyed that you're back," Nala persisted, "do you really want to hurt them, because that's what running away will do." After a moment, she added, "it'll hurt all of us, but especially them, and me."

Simba knew by this time that he'd break before Nala did, but he was still a little worried at the thought of facing up to that lioness, whoever she was, that had at first confronted Scar, but then mourned him. "I've already hurt others," he replied, suddenly remembering not only the lioness, but also the dark cub.

"Who," Nala asked.

"That lioness," Simba replied, "and the cub, the dark one."

"Which lione..." Nala began to ask then realised, "oh, Zira." She thought for a moment, then asked, "and how did you hurt her, did you push Scar over?"

"Well, no," Simba admitted, "but..." Whatever else he was going to say was cut off by an almighty roar.

"There you go then," Nala said, when the last echoes had faded, "you didn't push him off, so you've hurt no-one."

"But..." Simba began again, and was again interrupted.

This time, the interruption was Timon and Pumbaa, who approached the pair, and the meerkat asked, "what's going on here?" Once Simba had explained the situation, he said, somewhat more sombre than usual, "well buddy, there's only one thing you can do now."

"And that is," Simba asked. He was sure he knew what the answer would be, but Timon's mood kept him slightly in doubt.

"Stay here," Timon replied.

"What," Simba and Pumbaa exclaimed in unison, then the lion continued alone, "you feeling alright Timon?"

"Never better," Timon replied, "why?"

"That's just not like you," Simba replied.

"Yeah, well..." Timon said, suddenly seeming a little uncomfortable, another unusual thing, "...sometimes, you gotta learn that the most important thing in the world is family."

Simba stood and thought about Timon's words for a while, then sighed, and said, "okay, "I'll stay." Nala smiled a little at this, and flashed the meerkat a grateful look. "And you two," the lion went on, smiling to himself, "are coming to meet my parents."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	29. Introductions part 1

I own only Jahina (Swahili for 'bold'), Kibwana (Swahili for 'prince'), Keshea (Swahili for 'watch') and Abu (Swahili for 'father').

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Nala wondered about Simba's relationship with Timon and Pumbaa, as she made her way back to the pride. Sure, they were his friends, family even, given what he or they'd told her, but she still did wonder.

Just back there, for instance, she was sure Simba had forced Timon, and likewise, Pumbaa, into meeting his parent because they'd have to walk through the pride, many of who would likely see the warthog as a not very big meal, and might even bother noticing the meerkat as same.

She was still pondering this when she returned to the pride. Looking around, she suddenly noticed several lionesses and a lion that she couldn't identify, although the lioness beside him could only be Jahina. 'Guess I'm not the only one to get lucky,' she thought, as she watched them. The lion was about the same size as Simba, but whereas he bordered on being thin, this lion had obviously had a privileged life, and rarely went hungry.

Slightly intrigued, Nala went forward, and said, "Hello Jahina."

"Hello Nala," Jahina replied, and there was a just barely detectable defensive tone.

"I see you didn't come back alone," Nala said, glancing at the lion, but there was nothing in it, her heart was still fixed on Simba, almost.

"No I didn't," jahina replied, then tried to shift the topic slightly, "and you?"

"Oh, I found what I was after," Nala replied, "perhaps a little more in fact." There was a moment's silence, then she went on, "well, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend here?"

Jahina gave Nala a warning glare for a moment, then said, a little more haughtly than usual, "this is prince Kibwana of the Pinnacle Lands." Turning to the lion, she said, "Kibwana, this is my good friend, Nala."

"Please to meet you," Kibwana said.

"And you," Nala said, then turned to Jahina, and raised an eyebrow, "so you got a prince too?"

"Yes, I got a prince," Jahina said, "why, who did you get?"

"Oh, just an old friend I thought I'd lost a long time ago," Nala replied. She was about to go on, when she noticed the silence. Looking around for the cause, she smiled very faintly when she saw Simba, looking straight ahead, followed by Timon, who was sitting on Pumbaa's head, and both were glancing around fearfully.

Even Simba was beginning to wonder if he'd rushed into his decision to bring Timon and Pumbaa into view so early, but now they were here, they could hardly go back.

Suddenly, Simba found himself worrying about how his parents would react to Timon and Pumbaa, would they accept them, or would they reject them, and him? 'Only one way to find out,' he thought, as he finally reached his parents, then whispered loudly, "Mum, Dad, could I talk to you two a moment?"

Mufasa looked at Simba, then at the warthog, noticing for the first time, the meerkat, then back at his son, and smiled faintly. Moving close to Sarabi he asked, "do you know anywhere close by, and private?" When she didn't respond, he nudged her, and said, "Sarabi?"

Sarabi found herself staring at the warthog hungrily, as almost every other lioness must have been doing. A touch on her side brought her out of her seeming trance, and she turnedto where she had been touched, "yes?"

"Do you know anywhere close and Private," Mufasa asked, frowning slightly at Sarabi.

"I, yes I do," Sarabi replied, flushing slightly at her bad manners, "follow me."

Jahina watched, along with everybody else, as the three lions and the warthog moved off. When they moved off, she turned to Nala, snoticed the faint smile, and asked, "who were they?"

"Oh, just Simba," Nala replied, slightly dreamily, "and a few of his friends."

"Simba," Jahina asked, "but didn't he..." She paused to think, and her mood changed, and she said coldly, "of course, Scar would say that, wouldn't he?"

"How'd he get in with them," Kibwana asked.

"That, I'm not sure about," Nala replied, "he never actually explained it to me."

"And you didn't ask," Jahina asked.

"We had kind of a big argument before I got around to it," Nala said, "after that, I didn't really think about it."

"Well, it's going to be interesting," Kibwana said, "whatever the reason is."

"Mm," said Jahina thoughtfully, then turned to Nala, "who's that older lion with your mother."

Nala glanced at Sarafina and Abu for a moment, then replied, "that's my father, would you believe?"

"Your father," Jahina asked, stunned, "but, but I thought you didn't know your father."

"I didn't," Nala replied, "until today."

At this point, Kibwana, first making sure Nala and Jahina were occupied, began to sneak off. It wasn't that he found what they talking about boring, it was just that, to him, meeting his uncle once removed, and other blood family a little more interesting than discussing the parentage of a lioness he'd met only minutes before. And at least with Mufasa he wouldn't be 'totally' ignorant.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As soon as Sarabi had led the small group to Solace, she turned to Pumbaa, and said, "sorry about before, it's just that none of us have had a good meal for some time now, and the hyenas didn't help either."

"Why were there hyenas in here anyway," Mufasa asked, "Surely Scar couldn't have become that bad a king so early."

"Scar invited them in," Sarabi replied.

"He what," Mufasa asked, as though he hadn't understood what Sarabi hadtold him, "he invited them in?"

"Yes," Sarabi replied.

Mufasa growled angrily, at the knowledge of one more of Scar's bad decisions. Looking around for something to calm him down, he spotted Pumbaa, and after a few moments composing himself, said to Simba, "well, son, I believe you want to introduce us to a few of your friends."

"Yes," Simba said, "er, mum, dad, these are my friends, Timon and Pumbaa."

Pleased to meet you," Mufasa said, while Sarabi gave a slightly embarrassed, non-threatening nod.

"Timon, Pumbaa," Simba went on, "these are my parents."

"Pleased to meet ya," Timon said, a little uneasily, then added as an afterthought, "your royal highnesses."

"You're not mad or anything, are you," Simba asked, "I mean, I know they're a bit...they're not..."

"They're, unusual friends for a lion to have," Mufasa said, taking a guess. When Simba nodded relievedly, he smiled, and said, "don't worry, you're far from the only one in such a position."

Sarabi looked slightly perplexed at Mufasa's remark. What odd friends had he had, and if they were friends, why weren't they here?

At that voice, another voice said sharply, "Maximilian, you are making things very difficult."

"Yeah," said another voice, "look Nina, if the kid was out in the open, he's probably by dead now, if he found a hole, he's probably alive, now can we lay low for a while, because this place is covered in lions, and if it's all the same to you, 'I'd' like to stay alive."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	30. A family moment

I own only Jahina (Swahili for 'bold') and Kibwana (Swahili for 'prince').

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Everyone was confused at the voices. Everyone, that is, except Timon, who, on hearing the voices seemed to perk up very slightly. Of course, where the voices had come from was at the top of a cliff that was far too high for Pumbaa to reach the top of, so...

"Hey, Simba, buddy," Timon said, "you wouldn't mind helping an old pal would ya?"

"Hm," Simba said, "you know those voices?"

"Kind of," Timon replied, and Simba was surprised to see that the usually talkative meerkat was somewhat embarrassed.

Smiling slightly at Timon's discomfort, Simba nevertheless lowered his so that it would be fairly easy to climb his mane, and said, "okay, climb on."

"Thanks bud," Timon said climbing into Simba's mane.

Simba then walked over to the wall, reared against it, and just as Timon was scrambling up, said quietly, "good luck."

"Thanks," Timon said back, "same to you."

Siumba turned around, saw both of his parts staring at him, and asked, embarrassed, "what?"

Sarabi remained silent for a moment, then said, "I'd really like to know how you fell in with those two."

"It's kind of a long story," Simba said.

"I think we've got time enough now," Mufasa replied.

"Well..." Simba began but was cut off, as someone nearby gave a throat clearing noise.

"Yes," Sarabi said, in response to the presence of the unseen arrival. At that point, Kibwana, who'd been trailing them, stepped into the open.

"Who are you," Mufasa asked of the lion, who seemed vaguely familiar.

The lion, with a lopsided grin, replied, "really, uncle, I'd've thought you'd be the last person to ask that question."

Mufasa's eyes narrowed slightly at the lion's attitude, but he nevertheless thought about. Suddenly realising who it might be, his eyes went wide, and he asked, "Kibwana."

"The very same," Kibwana replied, his lopsided grin becoming full.

"You know that lion," Sarabi asked, turning to Mufasa.

"He's my nephew, once removed," Mufasa replied, "I got to know him while I was recovering in Binamu's territory.

"Binamu," Sarabi said, "you were with Binamu?"

"I was," Mufasa replied.

"Why didn't you come back then," Sarabi asked, "surely it couldn't have taken you that long to recover."

"It did take several moons," Mufasa replied, "and by the time I was ready to come back, the hyenas were already too much for me alone to deal with."

"Then why didn't you wait till we were out hunting," Sarabi asked.

"I tried," Mufasa replied, "but I could never seem to be in the right place at the right time. Wanting to change the subject, he turned to Kibwana and asked, "why are you here anyway?"

"Here, as in, here," Kibwana asked, "or here, as in, the Pridelands?"

"Here, as in, the Pridelands," Mufasa asked.

Kibwana smiled again, and said, "well, I got asked, and I couldn't really turn down a lioness in trouble could I?"

"Which lioness was that?" Mufasa asked.

"Jahina," Kibwana replied.

Mufasa thought for a few moments, then said, "I don't think I know her."

"You wouldn't," Sarabi said, "she was born several moons after the stampede, she was Churo's first, and Scar's."

"Not a lot of love lot lost between her and her father," Kibwana said.

"No," Sarabi agreed, "there wasn't."

"What's going on, Pumbaa asked Simba, who, feeling a little left out, had gone to sit beside his friend.

"Apparently, that's my second cousin," Simba replied, "I'm not sure though."

"You never said you had relatives," Pumbaa said.

"I didn't know I had relatives," Simba replied.

Further conversation was stopped, when Kibwana, having finished his conversation with Mufasa and Sarabi, came over, and said, "well, I suppose I should come over and say hi to my second cousin, and his friend."

"Mm-hm," Simba said. For some reason he couldn't explain, Kibwana was making him feel uncomfortable.

"So, how did you two get together anyway," Kibwana asked, trying to be sociable.

"It's a long story," Simba replied, in a tone that indicated he wasn't interested in further discussion.

Noticing Simba's tone, Kibwana gave him a querying look, then said, "yeah, well, it was nice meeting you too." With that, he turned, and left.

When Kibwana had gone, Sarabi came over to Simba, and asked, "Simba, what happen to your manners, he was trying to be friendly."

"I know," Simba said, feeling slightly wretched at the rudeness he'd displayed to Kibwana, "It's just, I don't know, I didn't feel comfortable with him for some reason."

"Sometimes that is a concern," Mufasa said, to stop an argument. He then turned to Simba, and said, "but please try to be a bit friendlier next time."

"Yes dad," Simba replied, somewhat cowed.

"And now," Mufasa said, his tone softening very slightly, "I think you were going to tell us a bit about what happened after you left the Pridelands.

"Okay," Simba said, "well, after the..."

"Hey, Simba buddy," Timon called, "you wouldn't ming helping us down again would ya?"

"Sure thing," Simba called, then turned to his parents, "'scuse me a moment, would you?" Before waiting for a reply, he went over to the wall again, and, getting in the same position as before, said quietly, "okay, ready."

He felt a tugging at his mane, as was just beginning to pull away, when Timon said, "hey, wait up buddy, I said 'us' didn't I?"

"Oh," Simba said, and got ready for more arrivals, wondering just how many others Timon had with him.

Simba felt another tugging at his mane, and then again a few moments later. There was a moment or two's whispering, then Timon said, "okay, ready."

"How many of you are there anyway," Simba asked as he returned to his parents carefully ignoring their questioning stares. Moving over to Pumbaa, he bowed his head slightly, waited until he stopped feeling the tugging at his mane, then stepped back. "Family," he asked, seeing, along with Timon, a much chubbier meerkat of similar colouration, and a thinner meerkat with a greyer pelt.

"Yeah," Timon replied, looking embarrassed. Indicating first, the chubby meerkat, then the grey one, he said, "this is Ma and uncle Max."

Simba, smiling as disarmingly as he could, was aware that his friends weren't entirely relaxed, so turned to his parents, and asked, "is there another way down off Pride Rock?"

"I think there used to be," Mufasa replied, giving Simba a knowing look, "you want to use it now?"

"I think that would be a good idea," Simba replied. It had been a cruel joke walking his friends through the pride like that, and now the joke had worn off, he was beginning to regret it somewhat.

Mufasa nudged Sarabi to make sure she was listening, and asked, "is there another way down off Pride Rock, one that doesn't take us through the pride?"

"There, er..." Sarabi began, her thinking still affected by her hunger, and Pumbaa's proximity. Closing her eyes helped a little, and after a few moment, she turned, and said, "follow me."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	31. Introductions part 2

I own only Jahina (Swahili for 'bold'), Kibwana (Swahili for 'prince'), Keshea (Swahili for 'watch') and Abu (Swahili for 'father').

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sarafina was beginning to get slightly embarrassed at Abu's constant attention, when the lion, looking around, spotted another lioness, alone, and somewhat depressed. "Who's that," he asked, indication the lioness.

Sarafina looked over, and replied, "Churo."

"She seems sad," Abu said, faintly concerned.

"She often is," Sarafina said.

"Why's that," Abu asked.

"She's unlucky," Sarafina replied, "nice, but unlucky."

"Unlucky," Abu asked, "isn't everybody unlucky sometimes?"

"Sure," Sarafina replied, "but Churo's unlucky nearly all the time."

"Hm," Abu said, rising, and making his way over to Churo. "You okay," he asked.

"Ye..." Churo began to reply, then turned to the speaker. She drew breath, surprised, and slightly scared at this lion, as large as Scar, and much more powerful.

Abu saw Churo's expression, and said gently, "hey, no need to be scared, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Abu," Sarafina said, cuffing him lightly around the haunch, "don't scare her."

"I wasn't trying..." Abu began.

"Hello Churo," Sarafina said, cutting Abu off, "I see you've met this great oaf of a lion."

"S-Sarafina," Churo said, glancing nervously at Abu.

"Oh, don't worry, he won't hurt you," Sarafina said, then turned to Abu and said, "will you?"

"Me," Abu asked, "no, I've never tried to hurt anyone."

"Good," Sarafina said, then turned back to Churo, and asked, "how are you anyway."

"Fine," Churo sighed, glancing at where Jahina was talking to Nala, now bereft of Kibwana.

Sarafina followed Churo's gaze, then turned to look at her, and said, "but it's not, is it, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Churo said, hanging her head, and trying to lie, but not convincingly.

"Churo," Sarafina said, slightly more sharply than she'd intended. When she saw tears beginning to roll down the other lioness's muzzle, she said, more softly, "I just want to help."

"You can't help," Churo said, quietly, but savagely.

Sarafina, shocked, stuttered, "Ch-Churo?"

Churo gave a sharp intake of breath, then said, "sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to come out like that."

"What's really wrong," Sarafina asked then moved forward, so that Churo could whisper to her exclusively.

"Sarafi..." Abu began, but backed off, when Sarafina turned to him, and gave a quiet warning growl.

Sarafina turned back to Churo, and said, "we've always been here for you, you know."

"I know," Churo said, her voice barely above a whisper, "you, and Sarabi, and moth...Jumbe."

"No, all of us, the whole pride," Sarafina said, "We've all of us, always been here for you."

Churo knew what Sarafina had said wasn't entirely true, she'd seen some of the looks the others had given her, but she wasn't going to argue over it right now. Instead, she said, "and now Mufasa's back, and you've got..."

"Abu," Sarafina supplied.

"And Nala," Churo said, beginning to cry properly, "and even my own daughter."

Sarafina fell silent at this, knowing that there was nothing that she could say.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Nala and Jahina were still chatting, comparing their experiences, when Kibwana walked up to the latter, and said, "I think it's time I made my exit."

"What," Jahina asked, startled out of the conversation, "why?"

"Well," Kibwana replied, looking uncomfortable, "the lionesses want to get home anyway, and..."

"And...what," Jahina asked.

"Well," Kibwana said again, glanced at Nala, then went on, "I don't think Simba much likes me being here."

"Oh, he doesn't does he," Jahina asked, her tone very slightly threatening. Nala caught the tone, and decided that she should have a talk with Simba privately.

"Yeah," Kibwana said, "so, er, might see you round." With that, he started to walk over to where Keshea and the others were staying well back from the pride.

"Hey, wait up," Jahina called after Kibwana, and as he turned, she ran up to him, and said, "I'll walk you to the border."

"Thanks," Kibwana said.

As Kibwana and Jahina reached them, Keshea asked, "we're going home now prince?"

"Yeah," Kibwana replied, "we're going home."

"And her," one of the other lionesses asked, indicating Jahina.

"Jahina here is going to walk us to the border," Kibwana replied. Keshea nodded, and then all four lionesses and the prince began to descend Pride Rock.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The first thing that caught the attention of Mufasa, Sarabi, and Simba as they returned to the rest of the pride was Scar's body, with Zira and Nuka still grieving over it. Individually, simultaneously, and ignoring the attention of the rest of the pride, the three returners made their over.

Both Zira and Nuka looked up when they felt Scar's body twitch, both hoping against hope that he might be alive. Their hopes were dashed, though, when they saw it was merely Mufasa mouthing Scar's mane. Moments later, apparently finished with whatever he'd been doing, he bit deep into the mane, and heaved.

Nuka watched, horrified as the big, pale lion began to leave, with Scar on his back. "No," he said, and tried to follow, but was stopped in a few paces, by something soft. He tried to clamber over the obstruction, but it moved, stopping him, "no, dad."

"It's hard, isn't it," asked another voice, from just behind him, "losing someone you love so much." Nuka whirled at the voice, and stiffened in fright, when he found himself staring at another lion, slightly thinner than the one who was taking Scar away, but still powerful.

"Hey, there's no need to be scared," Simba said, at Nuka's reaction, "I'm not going to hurt you." Feeling his eyes begin to tear, he said, "I know what you're going through."

Nuka turned back to where the other lion was taking Scar's body away, said, "dad," then back to the lion standing over him, with a forlorn expression. The lion paused a moment, then removed his paw.

As soon as he was free Nuka raced after the lion carrying Scar's body, not aware that the other lion was keeping pace with him.

Zira was stunned when Mufasa hefted Scar's body onto his back, and set off, where was he going with it, and what was would he do when he got there? She was about to follow, when she felt a touch on her side. looking over, she saw Sarabi standing there. "What do you want," She asked.

"I want to help you," Sarabi replied.

Zira examined Sarabi as best she could, trying to find if the queen was making some kind of horrible joke at her expense. Finding nothing but honesty and concern, she finally asked, "why?"

"I know what' you're going through," Sarabi replied, "and, I know why Scar loved you."

Zira stared at Sarabi, dumbfounded for a moment, then, instead of following Mufasa, turned, and walked back into the cave. The queen followed, wondering what the other lioness was doing.

Zazu looked up from the cubs when new shadows appeared at the mouth of the cave. The first shadow was obviously Zira, but it took him a moment to recognise the second, "qu-queen Sarabi."

Sarabi, slightly surprised to see Zazu still alive, acknowledged him with a nod, then turned back to Zira.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	32. Condolences

I own only Abu (Swahili for 'father').

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Once inside the cave, Zira immediately made her way over to the cubs, and her tears began to flow fresh, as she slowly, carefully separated the cubs.

"What's this," Sarabi asked, standing beside Zira.

Zira didn't reply for a moment, then, indicating Kovu, replied, "Churo."

"Wha'," Sarabi said, not understanding.

Zira swallowed, then said, between quiet sobs, "Scar took him from Churo."

"What," Sarabi asked, more surprised than angry.

"Scar took him from Churo," Zira repeated, "and just before he...he told me to give him back."

It didn't occur to Sarabi to be angry at anyone, it was just too stunning. Almost in a daze reached down, and very carefully picked Kovu up by his scruff.

Sarabi turned, and was going to exit the cave, when she realised Zira hadn't moved. Carefully she moved over to the other lioness, and nudged her.

When Zira turned, teary-eyed, Sarabi inclined he head, indicating the mouth of the cave.

Zira gave a single nod, then, swallowing again, picked up Vitani by the scruff, and followed Sarabi. Behind them, unheeded, Zazu waited a moment, then spread his wings, wincing a moment at their stiffness, and followed the two lionesses.

Once outside, Sarabi saw that most of the pride had left, the only exceptions being Sarafina, Abu and Churo, still deep in conversation. Walking up to the trio, she cleared her throat.

"Hm," Sarafina said, as she, Abu and Churo turned to see who had approached them. Immediately, three pairs of eyes were on the cub.

Sarabi ignored the stares, stepped forward, placed the cub carefully on the ground, almost at Churo's paws, and took a pace back.

"What's that about," Sarafina asked after a few moments, managing to tear her eyes away from the cub, who was now being nuzzled by Churo.

"Scar stole the cub from Churo," Sarabi replied, "then just before he died, told Zira to return it." Sarafina quirked her eyebrow at this, so the queen went on, "that's how Zira described it anyway."

"And you trust her," Sarafina asked.

"Frankly, yes," Sarabi replied, "especially as she was out of the birthing den while Churo was in it."

"I suppose..." Sarafina said, not entirely sure herself.

"Where've the rest of them gone," Sarabi asked, indicating the space where the pride had been earlier.

"Er," Sarafina said, turning around, "I think they went down to the savannah."

"Hm," Sarabi said, then turned and headed back for the cave, emerging a moment later with Zira at her side, and together, the pair began to descend Pride Rock.

Abu watched Sarabi and Zira for a moment, then turned to Sarafina and asked, "we going then?"

"In a moment," Sarafina said, and nudged Churo, who seemed to be in a sort of trance, gently cuddling Kovu, tear running down her face.

"Huh," Churo said, raising her head, "what?"

"The rest of the pride are down on the savannah," Sarafina said to Churo, "you coming?" The other lioness nodded, carefully picked up Kovu by his scruff, and then the three made their way down Pride Rock.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Mufasa could feel himself limping as he carries Scar's body down pride Rock. Normally, he didn't notice his limp, and even though his brother was quite thin, there was still enough weight there to make him notice it.

On reaching the savannah, Mufasa turned and began to circle Pride Rock, headed for the flat patch at the rear, called 'the Royal Graves', where the kings and queens of several generations had been buried. Looking around sadly, he saw that even the dead vegetation was gone, consumed in the fire that had raged.

On reaching the Royal Graves, Mufasa searched for an appropriate spot, and when he found one, he shrugged Scar's body off onto the ground, and started to scratch at the dirt in a slow, almost futile attempt to dig a hole. The dirt itself was slowly turning to mud in the rain that had come on very suddenly.

The rest of the pride had gathered a little way back, including, a little away from the others, Nuka. The cub watched the other lion uncomprehendingly, flinching slightly as he felt the cool rain for almost the first time in his life.

Suddenly, Nuka became aware of another presence nearby, turned, and found himself staring at the lion who had spoken to him just a little while earlier. "You okay," the other lion asked.

In reply, Nuka turned back to watch Mufasa digging, and asked, "what's he doing, why's dad there?"

"He's burying your father," Simba replied.

"Why," Nuka asked, not taking his eyes away from Mufasa.

"When we die," Simba replied, "our bodies begin to rot..."

"Rot," Nuka asked, "what's that?"

"It's like..." Simba began, thinking of a way to describe rotting to the cub, "well, have you ever had any meat that you haven't eaten?"

"Er..." Nuka tried to remember back, "yeah, I think there was once, it went kind of soft and started to smell real bad."

"That meat had started to rot then," Simba said, "anyway, meat that's started to rot isn't safe to eat, it can do all kinds of nasty things to you."

Further conversation was forestalled, when Nala arrived, and asked Simba, "could I talk to you for a moment please?"

"Can it wait," Simba asked in reply, almost imperceptibly indicating the cub's presence.

"Well, I'd prefer it to be soon," Nala replied glancing around, then down at Nuka, "but it can wait a little while." With a final glance around, she gave the cub a warm smile, and asked, "and how are you Nuka?"

"H-how do you know m-my name," Nuka stammered.

"E..." Nala began, the realised what she was about to say might not be exactly the right thing, "I, heard it somewhere."

Nuka was still looking pensive, so Simba asked, "you couldn't help me out here, could you?"

"How's that," Nala asked.

"Well, I've been away kind of a long time," Simba said, "and I didn't exactly learn a lot before I left in any case..." Nala nodded, understanding. "What is this place anyway," he asked.

"This," Nala said giving Simba a slightly sidelong glance, "this is the Royal Graves."

"What's royal," Nuka asked.

"Royal is, like being a king or a queen," Simba replied, "it gives you extra, privelidges."

"Dad was a king," Nuka said.

"I know," Simba said, "which is why he's being buried here."

Nuka seemed to accept this for a few moments, then looking around forlornly, asked, "where's mum?"

"Er..." Simba said, at a loss to reply, "Nala?"

"Your mother," Nala replied, thinking furiously, "had something to do back at the cave, but I'm sure she'll be here soon." It wasn't very obvious, but Simba noticed her voice had just a hint of uncertainty and worry.

The three turned to watch Mufasa again, then Simba turned, and asked, "NMala, could to watch Nuka for a while please?"

"Certainly," Nala replied.

"Wh-where're you going," Nuka asked, as Simba started to leave.

"To help my father," Simba replied.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	33. Burial

I own only Abu (Swahili for 'father').

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sarafina wasn't that surprised to see Mufasa and Simba sharing the digging of Scar's grave, when she, Churo, and Abu, found the pride. Her mate seemed to be though.

"Do you think we should go and help," Abu asked, seeing Mufasa and Simba digging.

Sarafina stared at the scene for a moment, unwilling to say yes, but having trouble thinking of any real reasons to say no. After a few moments, she finally replied, "no, I think they'd prefer to keep it to immediate family."

Abu, shrugged, then spotted Nala and a cub. "Who's that," he asked, indicating the cub.

"That," Sarafina replied, examining the cub, "looks like Nuka."

"Hm," Abu said, "might go over, and say hello."

"I don't think..." Sarafina began, but stopped, when Abu moved over towards Nala and Nuka. "Well, that's that," she said, then looked towards Churo, and asked, "coming?"

"Hello Nala," Abu said as he approached her and Nuka, "I see you've got a little friend."

"Oh, hello father," Nala replied, "his name's Nuka."

"Hey little guy," Abu said, addressing Nuka. As the cub cowered away, he looked slightly hurt, and asked, "aw, come on, I'm not that scary am I?"

"Dad..." Nala said, attempting to get Abu's attention.

Ignoring Nala, Abu crouched down, and asked, "how about this then?"

"Dad," Nala repeated, as Nuka backed away, scared.

Abu sighed, then looked up, and said, "yes?"

Before Nala could say anything further, Sarafina arrived, with Churo behind her, and said wryly, "I see this great buffoon if making a fool of himself again."

"I was only trying to help," Abu said turning to Sarafina.

"I know you were," Sarafina replied, her tone more caring. She then looked at Nuka, and went on, "it doesn't look as though it helped much though."

"No," Abu said, glancing at Nuka, "more's the pity."

"That being the case," Sarafina said, glancing at Nala, "perhaps this is the time to begin introducing you to the others." From the looks of things, Nuka was terrified, and she knew it would take her daughter a while to be comfortable with Abu.

Not long afterwards, Sarabi and Zira made a somewhat stealthy approach. The queen would have preferred a more open approach, but she knew the other lioness wouldn't have come at all if she'd tried to force the issue.

Though the approach was stealthy, it wasn't too much so that Nuka, scared to look at the rest of the pride, didn't spot them. "Mum," he called racing over, "mum mum mum."

"Nuka, what," Zira asked, "where've you been?"

"Over with, um..." Nuka replied, indicating Nala, who'd risen, and was approaching them.

"Hello Sarabi," Nala said, "Zira."

"I, I hope Nuka wasn't too much trouble," Zira said.

"Nuka," Nala queried, "oh, no, he's been fine, a little scared maybe, but no trouble at all."

Looking around, Zira spotted Mufasa and Simba digging, and thought she could see Scar's body nearby. She turned back to Sarabi and Nala, placed Vitani carefully on the ground, and asked, "you, uh, you wouldn't mind looking after them for a bit longer would you?"

Sarabi, who'd also now spotted Simba and Mufasa, smiled, and said, "of course not." Zira nodded her thanks, then began to make her way over.

"There isn't another way to do this is there," Simba asked when he stopped for a moment's rest, looking at the pitiful few inches they'd so far managed to claw into the mud.

"We'll get there eventually," Mufasa said, though he wasn't particularly happy with the rate of progress either. He paused a moment, then said, "Here, give me another..." before trailing off at the sudden silence. No, not total silence, he realise, there was a faint snuffling sound, and turned to see where Simba was looking. Just behind him, where he'd laid Scar's body in preparation for burial, was his mate, tears rolling down her muzzle, and dripping into the scruffy black mane. "Er..." he began to say.

Zira's head snapped up at the sound, her expression unreadable. She looked first at the older lion, then at the younger one, then, between them, trying to see what they'd been doing. It seemed to take them a moment to realise what she was looking at, but when they did, they moved apart, and let her see where they'd been clawing at the mud. It took her a moment, but as soon as she understood, what they were doing, she left Scar, eased her way between them, and started to claw at the mud as they'd been doing.

Simba gave Mufasa a questioning look, and the older lion replied with a shrug, wondering himself, how the situation was going to develop.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Many of the pride began to get bored, as the hours of digging wore on, and so Sarafina, at a suggestion from Abu, organised teams of lionesses to make sure the hyenas were totally expelled. The only three lionesses not to participate were Sarabi, Nala and Churo.

Finally, as sunset was rapidly approaching, Mufasa decide that the hole was deep enough. Again, taking Scar's mane on his mouth, he now dragged the body over to the hole, and with Zira pushing his haunch, dropped the dark lion's body into the hole, then both of them, and Simba, began to fill in the hole after him.

Once the filling was over, Mufasa and Simba began to head back to where Sarabi and Nala were still faithfully waiting, Churo having since retired with Kovu, when Zira said, "um."

Both lions stopped and turned, and Mufasa said carefully, "yes?"

"Thank, thank you," Zira said, "for burying him here, I know he doesn't..."

"He was my brother," Mufasa replied, his voice a fraction thicker than it had been moments before, "And he was a king."

Zira nodded, but murmured, "thank you," again.

"That took a while," Nala said, as Simba approached.

"Yeah," Simba said in reply. "Past his bed time," he said, indicating where Nuka was curled up, fast asleep between Nala's paws.

"Way past," Nala said, "but I figured it was Zira's job to put him to bed properly."

"Zira," Simba asked, then realised Nala was talking about the lioness who'd been helping them dig, "oh."

"Yeah," Nala said, then nudged Nuka, "time to wake up sweetie."

"Mm," Nuka said, waking up, and yawning. Opening his eyes, he looked up at Nala, and froze, suddenly terrified. After a few moments, he seemed to calm down slightly, and he asked, "where's mum?"

"Just coming," Simba replied, stepping aside, to reveal Zira, slowly approaching, her gait noticeably shuffling.

"Mum," Nuka called, racing over to Zira. There was a quiet conversation as they met, then the two embraced, happily.

"Time to go, I think," Nala said, as she and Simba watched the embrace.

"Yeah," Simba replied.

"Thank you," Zira said to Sarabi, as she picked up Vitani, then turned so she could see Mufasa as well, "both of you."

"Our pleasure," Sarabi said, with a smile, "you feeling alright?"

"Mostly fine now," Zira replied, "just a little tired."

"Yes, it is getting a bit late," Sarabi said, "time to retire, maybe."

"Agreed," Zira said.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	34. New day

I own only Jahina (Swahili for 'bold'), Abu (Swahili for 'father') and Churo (Swahili for 'unlucky').

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Simba was the first awake the next morning. This wasn't because he was an early riser, he normally didn't get up till mid-morning, but he'd been simply unable to sleep much that night, both because of his dreams, and because of the weight of yesterday's events on his mind.

How would the pride react now, both to him, and to his father? His eyes suddenly filled with tears, the impact of this thought hitting home for the first time. His father, whose falling image had haunted his memories and nightmares for so long, was alive, back from the dead.

Simba turned to face the sunrise, but turned away before the sun was half up, appalled at the sight of the burned, blackened Pridelands. Another thought suddenly vied for his attention, there was no food left, anything that had even been a possibility the day before was now dead and charred. His shoulders sagged at this last thought, they'd have to leave, and he wasn't sure, even then, of everyone getting through.

"Simba," said a voice behind the lion, and he turned to see Nala approaching with a faint look of concern on her face.

"Oh, hey Nala," Simba said, "what's up?"

"What's wrong," Nala asked, having spotted Simba's depression.

"It's, it's all too much," Simba replied, "the devastation, and dad, and the fire, and..."

"Hey hey, calm down," Nala said, "we'll get through it."

"You may," Simba replied, "I'm not sure I'm..."

"Hey," Nala said backpawing Simba softly, "I said, we'll get through." When the lion turned, she stared hard at him, and said, "okay."

"Okay," Simba replied, but was obviously unconvinced. After a few moments, he asked, "what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Huh," Nala said, not understanding.

"Yesterday," Simba said, "when I was looking after whatshisname, Nuka, you said you wanted to talk to me."

"Oh, that," Nala said, "yeah."

"What did you want to talk to me about," Simba asked.

"Well, the first thing," Nala said, "I think it would be a good idea if you stayed out of Jahina's way for a while."

"Jahina," Simba asked, then remembered, "oh, yes, I'd kind of formed that impression myself."

"Yeah," Nala said, "and by the way, she's kind of in love with Kibwana, so she's not very happy with whatever you did or said to him yesterday."

"Oh," Simba said, then shrugged, "well, can't be helped now."

"Mmm," Nala said. She paused a moment, then continued, "I also wanted to apologise."

"What for," Simba asked curiously.

"For putting you through what I did," Nala replied, "if I'd known how you felt about the stampede..."

"You didn't know," Simba replied, "I wasn't gong to tell you."

"Why not," Nala asked.

"I thought you'd reject me if you knew," Simba replied.

"Reject you," Nala asked, "Simba, I wouldn't have rejected you even if you had been responsible."

"You wouldn't," Simba asked.

"I wouldn't have," Nala replied with conviction.

"Really," Simba asked, "why not?"

"Well..." Nala began.

"Oh, good morning you two," Sarabi said, interrupting, as she approaching the pair, "you're up early." She noticed Simba's, and asked, "is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing wrong," Simba replied, but without conviction.

"It's all a bit much for him," Nala replied.

"Well, I can understand that," Sarabi said, smiling faintly, "we all are I think, but at least the rest of us aren't going through as many changes as you."

Simba, wanting to get away from the temporary embarrassment, asked, "there's no more food is there?"

Sarabi thought for a few moments before replying. From the looks Nala was giving her, the younger lioness had tried to reassure Simba, and she want too as well, but he was right... "No," she finally replied, "no there isn't any more food."

"I thought so," Simba replied, " the hyenas ate everthing, and it'll take months to get over, the, fire." Suddenly, an idea struck him. It wasn't an idea he'd ever have liked to put to the test under normal circumstances, but these circumstances weren't normal. "Nala," he said in a thoughtful tone."

"Yes," Nala asked, noticing the change in Simba, "What is it?"

"Could you come with me please," Simba asked, "I think I've got an idea."

"Okay," Nala said, glancing at Sarabi.

Where are you two going, Sarabi asked, as Simba, followed by Nala, began to descend Pride Rock.

"To check up on a hunch," Simba replied, before he and Nala made their way down to the Pridelands.

"Where 'are' we going," Nala asked. after a while. She was confused, where were they going, and what was going to happen when they got there?

"You'll see when we get there," Simba replied cryptically.

"Ah good," Simba said, after a while, starling Nala out of her thoughts.

"What's good," Nala asked, as it suddenly occurred to her that they had taken a direct route from Pride Rock towards the Elephant Grave yard, and she wondered why.

"Come and look," Simba replied, and so Nala approached him, and found him smiling, standing over the carcass of a hyena that had been burned to death.

"It's a hyena," Nala replied, "it died in a fire, so what."

"It's meat," Simba replied, "ironic isn't it, they're the reason there's no food left, so now they're going to be the food."

"What," Nala exclaimed, "Simba, are you crazy, I'm not eating that."

"What's so bad about it," Simba asked, "I mean, provided you don't eat the guts."

"It's, it's, euugh..." Nala said turning away. How could he possibly even consider it, it was disgusting, repulsive, probably even poisonous.

Simba was concerned at Nala's reaction, his own mother had admitted they were out of food, and now that he'd found food, they were going to reject it? Maybe they'd take it if he tested it first, so, with that in mind, he gashed the rump open and sniffed. The smell was odd, as was the clear juice emerging and mingling with the blood, but neither seemed dangerous, so he rolled his tongue across the meat.

Nala heard Simba grunt, and turned to see what was going on, then recoiled in horror when she saw him actually licking at slashes he'd put in the side. "Simba," She exclaimed, "what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Simba turned to Nala, blood and the unnamed liquid dripping off his chin. "I'm finding out if it's okay to eat," Simba replied, then added, "not much for taste, but it seems safe."

"And how can you tell that," Nala asked, "you don't know where it's been."

"True, Simba said. He seemed to think for a moment, then rose, grabbed the leg, and began to drag the carcass.

"Now where are you going," Nala asked.

"You're right," Simba said, I don't know where it's been, or what it's got, but I think I know someone who can help." Nala stared after him, stunned, then began to follow at a distance, not want to let him, or his questionable habits out of her sight.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	35. Unappetising meal

I own only Jahina (Swahili for 'bold'), Abu (Swahili for 'father') and Churo (Swahili for 'unlucky').

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Finally Simba arrived at his destination, Rafiki's baobab tree, still dragging the hyena. He took a moment to admire the tree's longevity, because even after the drought and the fire, it still had a few leaves, and some fruit, though neither were in good condition. "Rafiki," he called up.

"Yes, oh prince," Rafiki replied, peering over the edge of the tree, and grimacing when he saw what Simba had brought, "I have eaten already."

"Er, okay," Simba said, surprised to see the shaman so put off. "Actually," he said, "I was hopping it would be okay for the pride to eat." After a few silent moments, he asked, "you couldn't check it could you?"

"Very well," Rafiki said, and slowly descended the tree. Once at the body he sniffed at the wound, then almost daintily, put his finger in, twisted it, and then pulled it out again, partly covered with a jelly like substance. The shaman sniffed at the substance covered finger, then slowly took a lick.

Finally Rafiki said, "it is safe to eat the meat, but only the meat."

"Thank you," Simba said, somewhat glad he'd be able to return to Pride Rock with something to show for his time.

"As resourceful as you are, though," Rafiki said, "you will be lucky if you can get many of you pride to join you in a meal."

"Oh, I know that," Simba said, "from the way Nala acted, you'd have thought I was going to eat kill a cub." Rafiki nodded, then without another word, climbed back up the tree, and disappeared into the crown. The prince continued to stare for a few moments, then turned, and began to drag the carcass away, towards Pride Rock.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Where's Simba," Mufasa asked Sarabi, when he emerged from the cave. He'd wanted to talk to his son yesterday, ever since the fight with Scar, but he hadn't had a chance.

"He took Nala out earlier," Sarabi replied, "something about checking on a hunch." She paused a moment, then added, "he seemed rather concerned about there being no food left."

"I suspect he would be," Mufasa said, "none at all?"

"Well, the fire killed everything that was alive," Sarabi replied, "so, yes, probably nothing."

Before either of them could say anything else, Nala approached them, and said quietly to Sarabi, "could I talk to..." before noticing Mufasa, "good morning sire."

"Good morning Nala," Mufasa replied, "what's this about?"

"Could I talk to you both," Nala asked, "in private?"

"What's..." Mufasa began, then noticed Sarabi's expression, "yes, I think we can manage that."

"What's going on," Sarabi asked, when they were alone, at Solace as it happened.

"Um..." Nala thought about how to put across her information. "Simba thinks he's found food," She finally said.

"Has he," Mufasa asked, "well, that's good news."

"Indeed," Sarabi asked, noticing Nala still appeared worried, "so what's wrong?"

"That's the whole problem," Nala said, "it's..." She tried to think about how she could put Simba's idea nicely, but after a few moments, gave up. "It's hyena," she said, "he wants us to eat hyena."

"He what," Sarabi asked, barely remembering to moderate her voice, "he wants us to eat hyena?" Nala nodded. "That's disgusting," she went on, "who knows what they could be carrying." Turning to Mufasa, she said, "I think we really need to talk to him."

Mufasa held his silence. He was somewhat put off by the news, and yet, hadn't Sarabi herself said they were out of food, on the brink of starvation.

There was a commotion from down at the cave, and when they went to investigate, they found Simba had returned. "...too fond of the idea myself," the prince was telling the lionesses, many of who appeared disgusted, "but we don't really have much of a choice do we, really?"

"And how do we know it isn't diseased," one of the lionesses asked.

Simba sighed, then replied, "Rafiki says it's okay to eat the meat, but just the meat."

"I still think it's disgusting," said one of the lionesses, "I think I'd rather starve."

Simba sighed again, then shrugged, "your choice, but at least 'I'm' going to go to sleep on a full stomach tonight."

"He's got a point though," said Jahina, causing the rest of the lionesses to look at her in shock and disgust. Ignoring them, she looked at Simba and asked, "what does it taste like?"

"Practically nothing actually," Simba replied, "it's a bit soft though."

"Well, so long as it's edible," Jahina said, and with that, began to walk towards where Simba had left the carcass, half way up the slope. Once there, she took a small, ceremonious bite, and rolled the meat around before chewing. Once she'd swallowed the meat, she turned back and said, "we're lions, we eat meat, and, personally, I think it's about time they were made useful."

The silence unrolled for a few moments, then Abu began to step forward, but pulled up when Sarafina asked, "Abu, what in the name of...what are you doing?"

"Kid's right," Abu replied levelly, "we need the meat." He paused a moment, then added, "besides, I've been a rogue most of my life, and some of the things I've eaten, when it was that or starve, they made hyena look appetising." He then turned back, and walked over to the carcass, before giving it a lick. He then grimaced very slightly, and looked over at Simba, "any more of this around?"

"A few at least," Simba replied, "I didn't search for more though."

Abu shrugged, but before either of them could say anything, Sarabi said, "Simba we'd like a word with you, in private."

Simba looked up, and seemed to loose some of his strength. "yes mother," he replied, then turned to Abu and Jahina, "enjoy the meal," and with that walked off. He followed her and Mufasa up to Solace, and a moment later ,were joined By Nala.

"Simba, what were you thinking," Sarabi exclaimed quietly, "we can't eat hyena."

Simba sighed, then replied, "mother, you said it yourself, there's nothing else."

"Indeed you did," Mufasa broke in, before Sarabi could say anything else, surprising the others, "and though I dislike the idea myself, I think it's necessary we learn to overcome some of our old prejudices."

Sarabi was stunned, how could he, her mate and the king possibly condone, or even allow, such an act. Mufasa saw the look on her face, and said, "Sarabi." When there was no response, he dabbed her, and said, louder, "Sarabi."

"Mm," Sarabi muttered, turning to Mufasa, "what?"

"As your mate, I can't, and won't order you to eat hyena," Mufasa said, "but as your king, I order you not to starve." He paused a moment, then said, "and that order applies to you as well Nala." Both lionesses were dumbfounded, and it showed, so he said, "come on," then muttered, "and I hope this is going to taste better than it sounds like it should."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	36. Temporary split

I own only Jahina (Swahili for 'bold'), Abu (Swahili for 'father') and Churo (Swahili for 'unlucky').

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hang on," Nala said, about half-way to the rest of the Pride, "hang on a moment."

"What's that," Simba asked.

"What about those plains," Nala asked, "the one by the jungle?"

"What about them," Simba asked.

"Couldn't some of the lionesses go there," Nala asked, "at least, for now?"

"What for," Simba asked.

"So they don't have to eat hyena," Nala said, in a tone that suggested that Simba was either joking around with her, or he was unusually dense, and she didn't particularly like it either way.

"What planes," Sarabi asked, "what are you two talking about?"

"There's planes out beyond the desert," Nala replied, "and now, I didn't really spend much tome there, but I think they looked quite lush."

"They are quite lush," Mufasa replied, "I'm not sure whether they could support the whole pride, but if I wasn't bound here, I think I'd be willing to give it a try."

"Hang on though," Simba said, "you lived on the plain?"

"For several years," Mufasa replied, "why where were you?"

"I, I was in the jungle," Simba replied, "I was in the jungle, and you were on the plain, and we never realised..."

"Hold it for a moment," Sarabi said, interrupting, then, when she was sure she had their attention, "run that past me again will you, I must have missed something."

"Dad and I were living so close to each other, and we didn't realise it," Simba explained, barely managing to keep his excitement in check, "he was living out on the plains beyond the desert, and I was living in the jungle right next-door, but we never saw each other."

"Right," Sarabi said, still not really understanding, "so what's this about living somewhere else?"

"On the other side of the desert is a plain," Nala replied, "a lush one, probably big enough for most of the pride." She paused a moment, before continuing, "I think it would be a good place to go, just for a while, just till the Pridelands can support us again."

"Across the desert," Sarabi asked, "how far across."

"Quite a way," Nala replied, "but I think we'll all make it."

Sarabi seemed to think for a few moments, then asked, "so when can we start out?"

"Pretty soon I expect," Nala replied, glancing at Simba and Mufasa.

"Hang on a moment," Mufasa said, "we can't all go."

"Why not," Sarabi asked.

"What about the lionesses who have cubs," Mufasa replied, "or those who are pregnant."

"None of the lionesses are pregnant," Sarabi replied, "but Zira and Churo have cubs."

"So they're out," Mufasa said, "and so am I, I'm afraid."

"What, why," Sarabi asked.

"As much as I would love to go," Mufasa replied, "someone has to be here to make sure the hyenas stay out, and to regulate the herds, and that'll have to start as soon as the first grass begins to grow."

"And what about you Simba," Nala asked, "are you coming with us?"

Simba looked at Nala, then at Mufasa, then back at his prospective mate, then replied, no, I don't think so."

"Really," Nala asked, "why not?"

"This is my home, should have been my home," Simba replied, not looking quite at Nala now, "but I've spent so much time away, and, oh, I don't know..."

"Why not come with us, then," Nala asked.

"I, I can't," Simba said, then continued quickly, as he saw Nala's face falling, "look it's not that I don't love you, I do, it's just, I guess I need the time to work things over, on my own, okay?"

"Okay," Nala replied, but it was clearly not, as Simba saw her eyes beginning to tear.

Simba looked pensive for a moment, then embraced her, and muttered, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it like that, it's just, it's just been me and Timon and Pumbaa for so long, and now I'm back here, and, well, I've got to get used to it, and I've never really been out on the plains, and I'm really not sure how to act around them anymore, and, and..."

"I understand," Nala whispered back, "and, yeah, I guess it was kind of selfish of me to want you to do all that, especially after everything you've already gone through, leaving the jungle, confronting Scar, blaming yourself for your father's death...oh, I'm sorry you had to go through it all."

"That's, alright," Simba said, "you just watch yourself out there, okay, get back safely."

"Oh, don't worry," Nala replied, "I will, I'll get back safe and sound." They finally broke off the embrace, then realised Sarabi and Mufasa were still there, and turned away, embarrassed.

Sarabi smiled. She wasn't sure what Simba and Nala had just been discussing, but it had obviously been important, and embarrassing, and so, to save them further embarrassment, said, "why don't we go and tell the others about the trip then?"

"A good idea," Simba muttered, and they began to walk again.

When they reached the rest of the pride, Sarabi cleared her throat, then said, "Excuse me." By degrees, the pride looked to her, and when she was sure she had their attention, she said, "for those of you who don't want to eat hyena, there is another option..." The pride began murmuring, so she waited a few moments for it to calm down, then went on, "out beyond the desert is a fertile plain, which should do us until the Pridelands are good again."

"Who's coming," one lioness called out, and another asked, "when are we going?"

"Simba and Mufasa are staying," Sarabi replied, "as for the sake of their cubs we'd advise Zira and Churo to do."

"Well if mother's not going I'm not going," Churo called out from the back.

Moving around the pride, Mufasa approached Abu, and asked, "And what about you Abu, you going with them?"

"Well, you know how it is," Abu replied, "I mean, sure, hyena's edible, but it sure isn't appetising, so I think I'll go with them."

"Fair enough," Mufasa replied.

From the rest of the Pride, Sarabi called out, "are we ready then?"

"Yes," Was the resounding reply from the lionesses.

"Then let's go," Sarabi said, and slowly the lionesses, collecting Abu in their wake, began to follow Nala and Sarabi away from Pride Rock.

The two lions and three lionesses watched the rest of the Pride leave in silence, until a Nuka who had now joined them, asked, "mum, where's the pride going?"

"There isn't much food left Nuka," Zira replied, "so they're going away so we'll have more to eat."

"Why aren't we going with them," Nuka asked.

"The journey isn't going to be easy," Simba replied, before Zira could, "and you have a young sister now, don't you?"

"Oh," Nuka said, suddenly, then hung his head, "right."

"Mm," Simba said, then turned to Mufasa, "now what?"

"Now," Mufasa replied, then thought about it, "I think the first thing to do is find out how much meat we actually have left."

"Okay," Simba said, "I'll head out there now."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	37. New pride

I own only Jahina (Swahili for 'bold'), Abu (Swahili for 'father') and Churo (Swahili for 'unlucky').

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

There turned out to be a lot of dead, burned, hyenas nearer the graveyard when Simba went to explore, so they had plenty of food. They also had enough water, because the rain the previous day had somewhat refilled the watering holes.

Simba then joined Mufasa and Zazu on surveying the rest of the Pridelands. Not that needed to, because almost everything had been turned to ashes by the fire, it was a frankly depressing sight.

Relationships began to develop between the lions and lionesses over the next few weeks, as the Pridelands began to slowly improve. Jahina eventually developed a guarded relationship with Simba, but it was unlikely ever to develop, simply because the two's interests and views were so conflicting. Similarly, a careful relationship arose between both Mufasa and Zira, and the lioness, and Churo.

Perhaps the most unexpected relationship, at least from some points of view, was the one that began to develop between Simba and Nuka. Within a few days, the cub had adopted the older, lighter, lion as a father figure, and the prince seemed more than happy to accept the role, and seemed to add a touch of mentoring into the mix as well. And it was having an effect, as the young lion slowly turned from weak, scruffy whiny cub into a responsible, compassionate adolescent.

This had a particularly big psychological effect on Zira, who finally confronted Simba, and asked, "why are you helping Nuka?"

Simba studied Zira for a few moments, before replying, "Scar was, resentful, of my father, because he felt he was more often overlooked, ignored, and Nuka doesn't deserve that." He waited a moment, before adding, "and besides, he lost his father much earlier than he should have, and I know that's tough, so I wanted to help him."

Zira studied Simba for a few moments, then bowed slightly, and said in a soft, seemingly somewhat emotional tone, "thank you."

"Don't mention it," Simba replied, but Zira had already turned and left.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Finally, the Pridelands had recovered more than enough for the rest of the pride to return. All of them, including Nuka and even Vitani and Kovu were waiting when the lionesses can into sight.

Mufasa frowned as he noticed the Pride looked smaller, but decided it must be because they were in the grass. As they got closer though it became almost impossible to deny that there were significantly fewer lionesses returning to Pride Rock than had left, and on top of that, Abu seemed not to have returned either.

Simba was the first one to approach the smaller group, and made his way over to Nala, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Nala replied, though her sad tone and dejected posture said otherwise.

Simba was concerned at this, so he said, "there's so few of you, what happened?"

"Tell you later," Nala replied.

Now Mufasa approached, concerned, and just before he reached them, suddenly realised he couldn't see either Abu or Sarafina, and an idea came to him. "I'd say welcome back," he said to Sarabi, "but it seems there aren't that many 'to' welcome back.

Sarabi sighed, then said, "Abu, decided to set up his own pride out on the plains, and he asked some of us to join him."

"And some of you agreed," Mufasa said, "including Sarafina by the looks of it."

Sarabi nodded and said, "well, that's their choice, and after what's happened here, I can't blame them, but still..."

"Mm," Mufasa agreed. It was going to make it somewhat more difficult now, for both pride, but as Sarabi had said, many probably mad memories they weren't eager to remember.

"I've got to admit," Sarabi said a few moments later, you've got the Pridelands looking nice."

"I do my humble best," Mufasa replied, barely managing to keep a straight face.

Sarabi shot Mufasa a piercing look then smiled, nudged him, and said, "oh, you..."

Nuka now approached Simba and Nala. He, Zira, and the cubs had stayed back from the initial greetings, not quite certain of how they'd be received. "Is, something wrong," he asked, sensing their none too happy mood.

"Not all of the lionesses came back," Simba replied.

"Oh," Nuka said, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Simba smiled momentarily, but Nala stared hard at the cub trying to work out who he could be, then it struck her, "Nuka?"

"Uh-huh," Simba replied, "he's improved a lot hasn't he?"

Nala was speechless. Could this cub, seeming so confident and polite, and looking, well, decent, be the same as the gaunt, snivelling, scared little cub she's looked after at Scar's burial? "He, he certainly has," she finally managed to murmur.

Simba, sensing something was still wrong, said, "Nuka, could you give us a few minutes in private please?" The cub nodded and left, then the prince turned to Nala, and asked, "what went on out there?"

Nala turned away, and hung her head, but Simba followed, so she finally replied, "mother and father formed a pride out on the plains, and some of the lionesses stayed with them."

"And you're missing them," Simba said, though it was more a statement than a question.

"Mm-hm," Nala murmured.

"Well, knowing what you're going through," Simba said, "want me to show you around the Pridelands?"

"I already know my way around the Pridelands," Nala replied.

"A few things have changed," Simba said.

Nala looked up, and was about to refuse when she saw Simba's slightly concerned expression. Sighing, she said, "okay then let's go." Slowly the two made their way down Pride Rock.

Once out in the Pridelands, Nala's mood seemed to improve, and after a while, Simba asked, "feeling better?"

"Somewhat," Nala replied, then changed subjects, "Is this how it looked before?"

"Almost," Simba replied, "why, does it look different?"

"It looks more lush than I expected it to," Nala replied, "although maybe that's because it used to be so dead."

"Maybe," Simba said.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Nala woke early, uncomfortable. This had being going on for some time, as well as a bit of nausea. She hadn't told anyone yet because it didn't really affect her much any other time, but carrying on like this for so long was beginning to get her worried. She also seemed to have got a little heavier, but she kept this private as well, wondering what was wrong with her.

this morning was the last straw, so Nala rose carefully so as not to disturb Simba, and picked her way through the rest of the pride, and finally out onto the social area. From here, it was a straight line to Rafiki's baobab, and when she arrived, she said, "Rafiki."

"Yes, oh princess," Rafiki replied, "something it wrong?"

"Yes," Nala replied, then proceeded to explain her condition to the shaman.

"It is nothing to worry about," Rafiki said, when Nala had finished, "it will pass in time."

"Will it," Nala asked, "oh, good." Something occured to her, and she asked, "what's wrong, anyway?"

"Wrong, princess, all depends on how you look at the situation," Rafiki replied, "you're pregnant."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	38. Ceremonial preparations

I own only Jahina (Swahili for 'bold'), Kibwana (Swahili for 'prince'), Keshea (Swahili for 'watch'), Abu (Swahili for 'father'), Binamu (Swahili for 'male cousin'), Dacta (Swahili for 'doctor'), Churo (Swahili for 'unlucky'), Daraka (Swahili for 'duty'), Mpenzi (Swahili for 'girlfriend'), Hodari (Swahili for 'strong') and Amini (Swahili for 'reliable').

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Mufasa watched the sun rising from the tip of the promontory. He normally wouldn't be awake this early, but Nala had recently given birth, and though he could have slept through it, he'd felt he had a duty to render what assistance he could, more to Simba, than to his now daughter-in-law.

"Good morning sire," Abu said, approaching. He'd arrive just after dawn with a single lioness escort.

"Good morning Abu," Mufasa replied, turning slightly, "getting too crowded in there is it?"

"More so than I'm used to," Abu replied, "and anyway, I'm frankly, pretty clueless about newborns."

"I don't think there's a male who isn't," Mufasa said with a chuckle.

"How did Simba take it," Abu asked.

"Fraught," Mufasa replied, "mind you, so was I at his birth, and I didn't have a father I could look to."

"Mm," Abu said thoughtfully, "I wonder how I'll take it."

It took a moment for Mufasa to understand this, then he turned and said, "Sarafina as well?"

"Yep," Abu said, "not for a while, but yeah, there's an heir on the way."

"Well congratulations," Mufasa said.

"Thanks," Abu replied.

The two kings fell silent, enjoying the dawn for a few more minutes, then Abu, looking around, indicated, and asked, "would you happen to know what that is?"

Mufasa looked in the direction Abu was indicating, and after a moment, spotted three figures coming from an odd direction. "No I don't," he replied, rising, "but I'm going to find out." With that, he began to descend Pride Rock, with the other lion following.

"Prince Kibwana," Mufasa said, when he reached the three figures, who turned out to be the prince, Keshea, and another lioness he didn't recognise.

"King Mufasa," Kibwana replied.

"What brings you out this way," Mufasa asked.

"Dacta said there was going to be a presentation today," Kibwana replied, "how he knew is anybody's guess."

"Indeed," Mufasa said, "And yes, we are having a presentation today."

"Then I bring greetings from my father, King Binamu," Kibwana said.

"And I welcome you to the Pridelands," Mufasa said, "how is Binamu anyway?"

"Quite well," Kibwana replied, "and yourself?"

"Can't complain," Mufasa replied.

"And how's Jahina these days," Kibwana asked.

"Physically healthy," Mufasa replied, "but according to Churo, depressed."

"Well, maybe I can do something about that," Kibwana said, thoughtfully.

"Maybe," Mufasa said, wondering what was on Kibwana's mind.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Aw, dad," protested a young wildebeest, "I'm clean already."

"Normally I'd let you through on that," Daraka said, "but today's special."

"It's only a presentation," the young wildebeest replied, then turned to his mother, "come on mum, I don't really have to do I?"

"Do as your father says," Mpenzi replied, sighing.

"Oh, alright," the young wildebeest said, walking down to the river and dunking.

"Good lad," Daraka said, as he followed his son.

Mpenzi followed Daraka and her son, and the three were about to set off, when a hornbill came in to perch on a nearby tree, and asked, "I presume I am speaking to Daraka and Mpenzi 'this time'."

"That's right," Daraka said, "who are you?"

"I am Zazu," the hornbill replied, "majordomo to king Mufasa."

"'King' Mufasa," Daraka asked, "he came back?"

"Indeed," Zazu said, "and he has extended a personal invitation to you, and also to Hodari and Amini, and any close relatives."

After several moments, during which he and Mpenzi stared at each other, dumbfounded, Daraka asked, "how, how long have we got to prepare?"

"Preferably, as soon as possible," Zazu replied, "however, there is some time yet." He waited a moment, then asked, "you're accepting then?"

"I...yes, we are," Daraka replied, "yes."

"Then I shall return to tell his majesty," Zazu said, and flew off.

"Dad, what's going on," the young wildebeest asked, when Zazu had gone.

"Well for one thing," Daraka said cryptically, "I'm glad I made you take a proper bath." He turned to Mpenzi and said, "is your mother coming?"

"I'll go and ask," Mpenzi replied.

"Dad," the young wildebeest asked, as Mpenzi left, "what's going on?"

"Something I'd not expected," Daraka replied distractedly, "now come on, let's go and find Hodari and Amini."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Aw, come on mum," Nuka protested, "I don't need a bath."

"You do," Zira said, "you need to clean for the presentation."

"I take a bath every day," Nuka said.

"A 'dust' bath will not do," Zira said, "now are you going to act nicely, and get it over with, or are you going to struggle, and make it harder on yourself?"

"Come on Nuks," Vitani said tauntingly, "a bath isn't that bad, or are you a scaredy cat?"

"You stay out of this 'tani," Nuka said, glaring at her.

Vitani was silent for a moment, then smiled, and said, "scaredy cat, scaredy cat, scared..."

"Vitani," Zira said sharply.

"So-rry mum," Vitani said turning, but he is a..."

"I don't want to know," Zira said, then turned to Nuka, "now are you going to take a bath, or am I going to do it for you?"

At this point, Sarabi made her way over, and asked, "anything wrong?"

"Nothing I can't handle," Zira replied.

Still hoping to get away without a bath, Nuka asked, "I don't have to take a bath do I?"

Sarabi gave Nuka a look, before replying, "yes you do, but..."

"Aw," Nuka groaned.

"But don't worry," Sarabi said, trying to cheer Nuka up slightly, "Simba didn't like baths either."

"But it's not me they're presenting," Nuka protested, then he seemed to become despondent, "it's never me they're presenting."

"What d'you mean," Sarabi asked, glancing concernedly at Zira, who seemed about as confused as she was.

Nuka gave Sarabi a look then turned to stare an unoccupied part of the cave, and replied sadly, "even dad didn't want me to be king, and now..."

Suddenly realising what Nuka was thinking, Sarabi said, "well, you never know you're luck."

"What d'you mean," Nuka asked, "I haven't got any luck."

Sarabi sighed, and said, "well, today is the presentation of prin-'cess' Kiara." She held her smile when she saw Zira give her a slightly approving look, and waited to see what Nuka would do.

Vitani, quicker on the uptake than Nuka, scowled, then turned, and ran for the darkest corner of the cave, angry that suddenly, her dream of becoming queen wasn't going to happen.

It took Nuka a few moments to realise what Sarabi was getting at, but when he did, he seemed to cheer up, but the smile faded again a few moments later, and he said, "but she won't pick me will she, I'm too old, she'll pick Kovu."

"You never know your luck," Sarabi said, but silently agreed.

"Now, it's time for your bath," Zira said sternly.

Nuka was about to protest then decided not to, "okay, okay, I'll have a bath."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	39. Presentation

I own only Jahina (Swahili for 'bold'), Kibwana (Swahili for 'prince'), Abu (Swahili for 'father'), Daraka (Swahili for 'duty'), Mpenzi (Swahili for 'girlfriend'), Hodari (Swahili for 'strong'), Amini (Swahili for 'reliable') and Mwana (Swahili for 'child').

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hey, we're not late are we," Timon asked as he Pumbaa, Nina, and Max made their way up Pride Rock.

"Not really," Mufasa replied.

"Good," Timon said, then turned to Nina and said, "there, see, I told you..."

"Timmy," Nina said.

"Okay, okay," Timon said, sighing, then turned back, "let's go Pumbaa."

"Don't know why 'I' had to come," Max said, "you know I'm not at home around lions."

"Maximilian," Nina said, turning to her brother, "it won't hurt you, and we were invited."

"Timon and Pumbaa were invited," Max replied, "we weren't."

"Well, at least try to enjoy it could you," Nina said.

"I just ain't comfortable around lions," Max said, and left it at that.

"It's a bit crowded," Mufasa called after them, "you might need to push."

"Oh, I don't think so," Timon called back, "there are other ways."

'I'm sure there are,' Mufasa thought. Almost everyone had been surprised at how readily he'd adapted to the warthog and the meerkats, but after his recovery time spent talking to Daraka and Mpenzi, and less so to Amini and Hodari, they didn't seem so odd.

Mufasa was smiling faintly listening to Timon and Pumbaa saying "'scuse me, gang way, comin' through,", when Zazu landed in front of him, and cleared his throat.

"Ah, Zazu," Mufasa said, turning to his majordomo, "how have things gone this morning?"

"Quite well," Zazu replied, "the crowd is gather, and, er..."

"Yes," Mufasa asked.

"Your guests have arrived," Zazu replied, just a touch nervously.

"Thank you," Mufasa said, as he rose and moved towards the rearward approach, where Zazu was most likely to have brought the wildebeest. Unbeknownst to the king, several lionesses, Abu and Kibwana spotted his curious actions, and followed him.

Mufasa paused for a moment, as did those who'd followed him, when the wildebeest came into view, then he continued down alone to meet them. "Good morning," he said, when he reached them at the base of Pride Rock.

"Good morning sire," Daraka replied, "er, you wanted us?"

"I offered you an invitation," Mufasa said, "and I'm glad to see you've accepted."

"It's been a long time since we met," Daraka said, "why did you invite us?"

"It doesn't matter how long it's been," Mufasa said, "I am 'forever' indebted to you for what you did, and though I can't often be seen to be showing preference, this is one of those times."

"Thank you, sire," Daraka said, after a moment.

"What about them," Hodari asked, indicating the lions and lionesses on the ridge.

"Hm," Mufasa said, looking where Hodari was indicating, "oh, them." Turning back to the wildebeest, he said, "they won't hurt you, they wouldn't dare."

Mufasa was about to invite the wildebeest onto Pride Rock, when Daraka said, "there is one other thing sire."

"Yes," Mufasa asked, wondering what the 'one other thing' was.

"I'd like to present to you, my-our son, Mwana," Daraka said, as Mpenzi ushered a young calf forward.

Mufasa cast a critical look over Mwana, who'd frozen in terror, then smiled, and said, "welcome, Mwana."

"Er..." Daraka said, causing Mufasa to look up. For almost the first time since he'd met him, the king saw the wildebeest looking worried and uncertain, and it took him a moment to realise why. When he did understand, he stared at the wildebeest, and gave a single nod.

The moment Daraka brought Mwana to Mufasa's attention he suddenly worried whether he'd done the right thing. When he saw the king nod, he was suddenly flooded with relief, and in a voice thick with emotion, said, thank you sire."

Mufasa paused a moment, somewhat taken aback by Daraka's sudden emotion, then turned back to Pride Rock, and asked, "coming?" It seemed, for a few moments, as though Hodari was going to refuse, but again, as had happened so many times before, Amini enticed him into it.

The group was about two-thirds the way up to the ridge, when Sarabi detached herself from the group, made her way down, and asked, "Mufasa, what's going on?"

"Huh," Mufasa said, stopping. He looked at Sarabi dumbly for a moment, then back at the wildebeest for a few moments, then returned his gaze to his mate. "Didn't I tell you I'd invited some good friends to join us," he asked, confused.

"No," Sarabi replied. She gave the wildebeest an interrogative gaze, but none of them seemed to have any malicious intent. She turned back to Mufasa, and said, "still,I suppose introductions are in order."

Mufasa, who'd been a bit nervous since he'd learned he hadn't told Sarabi about inviting the wildebeest, smiled in relief, and said, "yeah, good idea." He took a few more steps forward, with the wildebeest in tow, then turned so that they were on one flank and his mate was on the other.

Mufasa paused a moment, then turned first to Sarabi, then to the wildebeest, and said, "Sarabi, I'd like you to meet my...well, they're more than friends really, but you get the idea..."

At this point, Sarabi made a quiet throat-clearing noise, and even though it was almost inaudible to Even Mufasa, it worked. "Anyway," the king said, "Sarabi, I'd like you to meet Daraka, Mpenzi, Hodari, Amini, and, er, Mpenzi's mother." He turned to the wildebeest, and said, "and this is my mate and queen, Sarabi."

"Your majesty," Daraka said, bowing from the neck, which was immediately followed by all of the others, though Hodari didn't get quite deep as the others.

"My pleasure," Sarabi said, her tone neutral. Mufasa nodded at this, turned to the wildebeest, and inclined his head in a 'follow me' gesture.

Sarabi fell in beside Mufasa as they began the ascent again. After a moment, he whispered to her, "Daraka and Mpenzi also have a son, but given how he is, he isn't to be mentioned, understood?"

"Fully," Sarabi whispered back.

"I see you invited your friends after all," Abu said to Mufasa, when the king reached the ridge.

"That I did," Mufasa replied.

Further along the ridge, Kibwana was staring intently at the wildebeest, some of whom seemed vaguely familiar. Edging his way closer, he was almost within pouncing range before he realised who they were, "oh it's you."

"Yes," Daraka said, eying the lion carefully, and you would be..."

Kibwana bowed hid head slightly, then said, "prince Kibwana of the Pinnacle Lands."

"Oh," Daraka said, somewhat surprised. After a moment to gather his wits, he asked, "so, what are the Pinnacle Lands like these days?"

"Fair enough," Kibwana replied. After a few moments, he said, "fancy meeting you here."

"Yes indeed," Daraka said.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Tell me something dad," Simba said, as they watched Rafiki raise Kiara on the tip of the promontory.

"Yes," Mufasa asked.

"Is it just me," Simba asked, "or does it seem just a little bright up there than usual?"

Mufasa looked up at the promontory. "I suppose it does," he replied, "I suppose it does."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	40. A new beginning

I own only Jahina (Swahili for 'bold'), Kibwana (Swahili for 'prince') and Churo (Swahili for 'unlucky').

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jahina was sulking. She'd been doing it on-and-off ever since Nala had returned with Simba. It wasn't that she actually disliked the new princess either, she thought of her as a sister, which was half the trouble when you thought about it, but nevertheless, the princess was lucky.

At first it hadn't mattered, Nala was always a big sister to her, always caring, endlessly patient, but she'd grown up since then, and had realised that the pride, or at least much of it, preferred the older, lighter lioness. It wasn't something that was ever mentioned, as far as she knew, but it was there, just beyond actually being evident.

And now Nala was princess, and Jahina hated her for it, and what was worse, somehow, was that she didn't gloat about it, or even...

Jahina was suddenly startled out of here thoughts, whenb a voice from nearby, called, "Jahina."

"Yes," Jahina replied, somewhat irritably. After a few moments, Kibwana appeared, "oh it's you."

"Yeah, Kibwana said, "you don't mind if I sit next to you, do you."

"Not really," Jahina replied. It was a lie, but she didn't have the heart to say no. Kibwana made his way over, and lay down beside her, and even after a few moments, she could feel her anger beginning to ebb away.

More moments passed, then Kibwana cleared his throat, and said, "er..."

"Yes," Jahina said, rather more sharply than she'd intended.

"Could I ask you a question," Kibwana asked.

"Go ahead," Jahina said, once she'd got her anger under control.

"You see, it's like this," Kibwana said, "I won't be a king until father, can't do it anymore, which is kind of going to take years." The silence that followed was almost interrogative, so he went on, "except for one thing, mum forced dad to agree that I can become king when I've found someone I want, and who wants to be my queen."

"Really," Jahina said, the vaguest inkling of an idea forming in her mind.

"Yeah," Kibwana said, "only..."

"Only, what," Jahina asked.

"I'm not really interested in any of the lionesses back home," Kibwana said, "and I was wondering..."

"Yes," Jahina asked, her tone still neutral.

"I was wondering..." Kibwana said again, then stopped. After a few moments pause, he muttered, "the heck with it," under his breath, and asked, "Jahina will you be my queen?"

Jahina stopped, as though she'd been slapped in the face. Sure, she was beginning to understand what he was getting at, but to come straight out... "I," she managed, when she'd gathered her wits enough to speak at all, "I'm..." Finally, she managed to say, "I'll have to think about it."

"You do that," Kibwana said, hoping, as he watched Jahina rise, and leave.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"A queen," Nala asked, somewhat shocked, then smiled, "oh Jahina, that's so wonderful, I'm sure you'll do really well."

"Uh, yeah," Jahina said, slightly taken back by Nala's enthusiasm.

"Good luck," Simba said, coolly but sincerely.

"Thanks," Jahina said, "now, uh, I just need to go talk to mother about it."

"Of course," Nala said. When Jahina had gone, she turned to Simba, and asked, "don't you think that's nice for her?"

"Yeah," Simba said dryly.

"Oh, come on," Nala said, her tone beginning to turn from enthusiastic to exasperated. She sighed, then went on, "look I know you two didn't exactly get along, but couldn't you at least try to be nice, just this once?"

"We just don't get along," Simba said. To him, Jahina was unbending and violent, and he'd be happy to see less of her than he did.

"Well, at least try next time," Nala said.

"okay, okay," Simba said, sighing in submission. Eager to change the subject, he bend, and nuzzling, Kiara, said, "isn't she cute?"

"She is that," Nala replied.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Congratulations darling," Churo said, as she and Jahina embraced, "you really deserve it for putting up with what you did."

"Thanks mum," Jahina said, breaking off the embrace. Suddenly, she saw Churo's eyes beginning to tear, "what's wrong."

"Just a bit of dust," Churo lied, turning away and wiping her eyes.

"Mum," Jahina said, slightly more urgently, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing really," Churo replied.

"Mum," Jahina said, "what is wrong?"

Churo sighed, then, brushing imaginary dust off Jahina's shoulder, said, "look at you, all grown up now, and a queen too." She paused a moment, before continuing, "I hope you're going to be happy."

"Of course I'll be happy," Jahina said, slightly confused, "what's not to be happy about?"

Churo sighed again, then replied, "I'm not coming."

"Y-you're not coming," Jahina stuttered, after taking a few moments to get over her shock, "why not?"

"I can't can I," Churo said, "not after everything I've been through here, the Pridelands is my life."

"But, but," Jahina stuttered, "but you've always been there for me, and now..."

"Darling," Churo said, "sooner or later, there's going to come a time when I won't be here at all, you'll have to learn to cope on your own, and this is the first step."

Jahina didn't say anything for a moment, then she embraced Churo tightly, and whispered, "thank you, thank you for everything." After a few moments, she continued, "I'll miss you."

"And I'll miss you," Churo murmured, "and if you ever feel the need, you know I'm not too far away." breaking off the embrace, she said, "no go on, you know you shouldn't keep a king, or even a prince waiting." Jahina nodded, then turned, and left.

After a few moments, Sarabi appeared, moved over to Churo, and murmured, "you did a good thing there."

"I know," Churo said, almost crying herself, "I know, it's just..."

"I know," Sarabi said, "it's hard to let go of them."

Churo nodded, then slowly began to cry. Sarabi, unsure of what else to do, sat nearby to offer what support she could.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Matriarch," the hyena said, approaching the den.

"Yes," the matriarch asked, "who are...oh, you're the one of the infiltrators."

"Yes matriarch," the hyena said.

"Well," the matriarch said, "report."

"A presentation at Pride Rock," the hyena replied, "an heir."

"An heir," the matriarch asked, then, when the hyena nodded, smiled slightly, and said, "well well well, isn't that a thing."

"Er, matriarch," the hyena said, after a few moments.

"Yes," the matriarch asked.

"Can I, er..." the hyena began, then collected his wits, "permission to be dismissed matriarch."

"Permission granted," the matriarch said, and the hyena scuttled off. "So," she said "there's a new heir in the Pridelands, interesting."

"How does that help us," her mate asked.

"As of this moment, I don't know," the matriarch replied, "but it will, rest assured, it will."

"As you say, my love," her mate replied.

"And then they'll all suffer for what they did to my brother," the matriarch said.

The male kept quiet at this. Her brother had been an idiot to attack the lioness, and he wasn't particularly interested in revenge killings, but it was better, he'd learned, not to mention it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


End file.
